Wild cards
by jade-fae
Summary: Years ago wizards from another world came to ours, bringing with them their strange magic's. Now, follow Harry as he explores this magic and the game that has formed around it.
1. foreword

Prologue

…

Happy 'Spooky day' everyone. It's Halloween and you know what that means. Tomorrow is the beginning of November. I've been pretty regular for the past few years uploading a story during this month. This year however I have a confession to make. I will not be writing one chapter per day for November.

The fact is, I've already written most of this year's entry. The daily uploads will still be happening but by this point I've had time to edit, not to mention more time to write since I started mid-September.

Hopefully thanks to this, my story this year will be noticeably better, or at least lack much of the spelling and grammar problems I've personally noted after going back and reading previous years' work.

*Cringe*

This year's adventure, Harry Potter with a magic card game. The game is basically Yu Gi Oh while the lore is more based on Magic the Gathering. Much fun to be had all round. Takes place in that one week between Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley and the start of Hogwarts.

So anyway. Enjoy your Halloween and I'll see you all in November.


	2. Chapter 01

Wild cards  
Chapter 01

…

How did it come to this?

"Look out!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Oh sweet Merlin!"

"Run for your lives!"

"She's gonna eat me!"

Less than a week ago Harry Potter had turned eleven years old and found out he was a wizard. Now he stood staring down an honest to god monster, a three-headed cocaine fueled nightmare looking to have him for a snack.

It was insane. He'd only just turned eleven and his life had been turned on its head several times. Learning he was a wizard from a giant man who'd knocked down a door by knocking to hard had seemed wild at the time. Then he'd gone to Diagon Alley and the standards for 'weird shit' had been on a steady rise.

That day he saw a man sitting on a throne on top of a giant lizard beast swaggering down the street like he owned it. Of all the things he'd seen up to that point, that had been the weirdest.

Where on earth had he gotten such a creature? How did he get such a creature around without the muggles seeing it? Why would he need to ride such a creature, the alley wasn't that big?

He was beginning to think wizards might not be a terribly practical sort of people. It must be a common occurrence since his giant new friend hardly seemed to notice as he came walking up.

"So, got yur wand then?"

The young man grinned, holding up the holly twig with the phoenix feathers in it.

"Good, good" said the massive man stroking his great bushy beard, "jus one more thing then."

"But Hagrid, I thought this was the last thing I needed."

"Yeah, well, that letter I brought you was rushed n' there was one more thing was spose to be on it. New class ya see 'Arry, only been on the criculum three years now."

Harry looked up at the massive man and nodded. If he needed one more thing he'd get one more thing, and hopefully avoid blowing anything up like the last shop.

"So, what is it I need?"

"That'd be yur duel deck."

"Duel deck?"

…

"Good afternoon and welcome to… oh, Hagrid."

"Andrew" Hagrid greeted the man at the counter.

"Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Jus showin young 'Arry ere round the Alley while e' git's ready fur Ogwarts."

Harry waved timidly.

"I see, that means you must be here for your first deck."

"Yes sir."

"Well then, let me give you the overview" said Andrew, and with a wave of his hand he conjured nine small boxes, "what we have here are our standard decks. The bronze are the cheapest, then we have the silver, and the gold being the most expensive."

"What're ya thinkin Arry?" Hagrid asked after the young Potter had stared at his options for a while.

"I don't really know" he admitted, "I don't know anything about this so I wouldn't really know a good deck from a bad deck" or even the purpose of a deck, he thought.

The shopkeep smiled knowingly.

"Of course, there's always the option of making your own deck. Between you and me, that's usually the best way to do it."

"Spose at is, in it" Hagrid nodded.

Seeing Harry's hesitance, "Why don't we go look at the card shelves in back and I can run you through the basic's while we put your deck together" Andrew offered.

"Okay" said Harry, "Hagrid?"

"Sounds like a plan" the massive man said, "while yur doin tha, er's sommin I wan'd do real quick, I'm just gunna pop out n take care o that then, alright?"

Harry nodded. If he could survive Olivander on his own he could certainly do this. Andrew did seem a much more… sane, person.

"I should be back afore yur done. You'll take care o im Andrew?"

"Course Hagrid, take your time."

And with a nod the big man trundled off.

"Well, shall we?"

Harry followed through the swinging doors and into the back room. It was much larger than he was expecting and every wall was covered from floor to ceiling in shelves, and on every shelf, cards.

Harry stared, he'd seen cards before but not like this. There were no numbers, no diamonds or hearts, instead there were small pictures. And what pictures they were. He felt as though he'd been whisked into a fairytale surrounded by centaurs and dragons, strange beasts and monstrous birds and plants with eyes. It was amazing and fantastic and his eyes couldn't decide where to stop.

"What'cha think?"

"I don't even know where to start" Harry said despite grinning like a fool.

"With the game."

"So, these are game cards?"

"Yes and no" Andrew replied, "the game was something that got cooked up some years back, well after the first cards. The magic of the cards is a form of summoning. When you go to Hogwarts they'll teach you how to summon the things on these cards."

"Whoa!"

"Pretty awesome I know" Andrew chuckled, "but that's for school."

Harry nodded, "So what do I need?"

"Well, your starter deck is thirty cards and at least half those should be summons, what are commonly called your 'monster cards'."

"Kay."

"Also" he added before Harry could run off, "You'll want to pay attention to their manna cost, that's the little stars under their name" he said showing Harry a three-star card of a plant looking monster, "up to four stars can be summoned straight out but five and higher requires a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice!"

Andrew chuckled, "In game only, you don't have to slaughter a chicken or anything."

"Oh" Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Directions given, he went about his task. Andrew watched him pace the wall back and forth. He could have given him some advice on what to pick, the type, theme, or style of a good deck, but he didn't.

Part of it was curiosity, seeing what he'd pick without any bias. He'd seen lots of people do this and it was interesting the things you'd learn about them. Also, it hardly mattered what he chose. He wouldn't know how to use them anyway.

"Done" he declared several minutes later.

"Alright, let's have a look."

The shopkeep perused the young wizard's selection and wasn't too surprised by what he saw. There was no rhyme or reason to the selection, he'd just grabbed what he thought looked cool. There was at least one of every type, only two of which were above four stars.

At least he was listening, Andrew thought.

"Okay, that just leaves spells and traps. Probably do traps next."

"What's that?"

"Traps you can lay out on the field and activate when your opponent summons or attacks. You can lay magic cards out like that too but you can only activate them during your turn."

"This is getting complicated."

Andrew smiled and chose three cards and added them to Harry's deck.

"These are very basic traps so you shouldn't have any trouble using them. Now, magic cards."

"And what are those."

"Mostly cards that can be used to enhance your monsters, or weaken your opponents."

"Okay, that seems simple enough."

"Yeah, what's not so simple is that certain cards can only be used on certain types of monsters. Which is a problem since the monsters you've picked are all a different type. Was that intentional?"

Harry shook his head, "oops."

"Beginner mistake, something to keep in mind going forward but, that means your next twelve selections must be made carefully."

Andrew, who knew these shelves like the back of his hand, picked out a dozen while explaining to his captive audience why he picked them and how they could be used. He then proceeded to give Harry a full rundown of the game. Harry listened intently but felt like he really wasn't absorbing much.

They'd moved their conversation back into the shop by the time Hagrid returned, carrying with him a beautiful snowy owl. You would have needed a sand blaster to get the smile off Harry's face.

"I think this has been the best day of my life" he said to Hagrid at dinner that night.

"Glad ta ear it 'Arry" the giant man said.

The part Harry found most touching was he actually believed the big man meant it. People didn't say nice things to him. Then he remembered, he had to go back to them.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's" he said, drooping.

Hagrid drooped a bit too, "I don blame ya. Unpleasant folk ain't they."

Harry just nodded morosely.

Hagrid remained quiet for a few moments, contemplating, then waved Tom the barkeep over.

"Say Tom, you got a room 'Arry ere could rent for the week afore ee heads off to Ogwarts?"

"I reckon I probably do" he said thoughtfully, "one of the luxury suite's is open."

"I don't really need anything that nice" the boy said timidly.

"Well, it's not so much about what you need, is it. I'll tell you what, you spend the week in that suite, free a charge, and when you leave, I rename it the Harry Potter suite."

Harry gave the barkeep a baffled look, "Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can charge more for it" said Tom, "people pay good money for the 'Minister's' suite, but they'll pay even more for the 'Harry Potter' suite. Minister's come and go but there's only one Harry Potter."

Harry didn't understand it but he was smart enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Once Tom had left to prepare Harry's room the young man turned to his massive new friend to fill in some blanks. He'd been getting hints all day that people knew something about him that he didn't and it was time to find out.

Despite looking very uncomfortable, the giant man made his best effort to answer, "The first thing ya gotta understand Harry is that not all wizards are good."


	3. Chapter 02

Wild cards  
Chapter 02

…

He awoke with a start in an unfamiliar place. It took his bleary mind a few moments to focus and remember, he was not at the Dursley's. A great broad grin spread across his face. He was not at the Dursley's. He was filled with indescribable joy.

A 'hoot' off to his right reminded him of something else that made him happy.

"Good morning Hedwig" he said to his owl.

His owl, it seemed too good to be true. Something that was actually his.

Harry kicked off the sheets and got out of bed. He had to. If he sat there much longer thinking on how drastically his life had improved he might just explode. Figuratively, not literally, probably.

After a proper English breakfast, and learning his owl was a fiend for bacon, he'd wandered back out into Diagon Alley. Full of food he was also full of a great sense of exploration and adventure. He'd gotten the abridged tour of the alley with Hagrid, now he was on his own. No directions. No schedules. No place he 'needed' to be. He had all day to see everything.

By early afternoon he'd been through every store he could find that he'd not been through yesterday including the used clothing store, which he needed to revisit, the stationary store, which he had narrowly escaped with his sanity, and a street cart where he'd decided to have lunch.

While making a wide circle around the stationary store and its overly enthusiastic proprietor he happened to stumble and lose his glasses. A few moments of feeble groping located them and Harry found himself on an unfamiliar street.

Looking up the signpost said Knockturn Alley. Looking behind him, he saw the light and cheer of Diagon Alley, a beacon against the shadow and gloom.

It was perfect. Just what he'd been looking for. Diagon Alley with its vibrant colors and happy glow was the thing of children's dreams. Knockturn Alley, dark and smudged and gloomy, this was where adventure lie.

At least, that was Harry's thinking as he picked himself up and looked around. The entire place seemed to be covered in a thick layer of filth which was most prevalent on the windows. Filth, grime, and the odd bit of fungus appeared to be the staples of Knockturn Alley

Harry was undeterred, and pressed further in.

The cobblestones were in terrible need of repair, jutting up randomly at odd angles Harry was forced to step carefully as he traversed the streets of the gloomy place. He was starting to have second thoughts about his earlier contemplations on adventure when the universe decided to intervene.

"Ello there young man" a voice called out of the dark.

"Hello" Harry replied, looking around till a man extracted himself form the shadows.

Harry had never been given the 'don't talk to stranger's' lecture so he saw nothing wrong in striking up a conversation with the dirty vagrant who'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Well now, what brings a fine young gentleman like yourself down to Knockturn Alley?" the man asked in a disarming tone.

"Exploring" Harry said with a happy grin.

"Spirit of adventure, is it?" Harry nodded like a bobblehead, "over the river and through the wood, just be wary of bridges if you know what I mean" he said while flourishing a familiar card with a troll on it.

"You have duel cards" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh indeed, I'm part of a… local club let's call it. Pay to play, that sort of thing" he said nonchalantly.

"Wicked."

"Quite" the man agreed, hiding a sinister smirk behind his card, "perhaps you'd like to take a gander?"

Would he!

"Afternoon Simon!"

"Stanley" the man at the counter said with disinterest, "and friend."

"Ah yes, Simon, this is Harry."

Harry waved at the disinterested man who halfheartedly returned the greeting.

"Come to play then?"

"What's the format today?" Stanley inquired.

"King of the hill, one sickle in, up to fifty."

"How far are we?" Stanley asked.

"48."

"Who's King?"

"John."

Harry's guide soured, "I thought he was out of the country."

Simon shrugged, "He came in about an hour ago. Been King since then."

"Who's John?" Harry wondered aloud.

"John the Destroyer" said Simon blandly.

"Bloody buggering bastard" Stanley added.

"So, you going in?" asked Simon holding up a board with various card sized rectangles etched into it.

"What's that?" asked the ever-inquisitive Harry.

"A duel board" said Simon.

"They're fairly common" said Stanley, "Duels, the card store, includes a cheap paper one with their starter decks."

Really? Then why hadn't he gotten one, Harry wondered.

"Going in?" Simon asked again.

"Might as well" said Stanley taking the offered board.

Harry gave one last wave to Simon before following his new friend. He opened the door and a blinding light filled the dingy room. Just as Harry's eyes began to adjust something exploded and his whole world was… feathers?


	4. Chapter 03

Wild cards  
Chapter 03

…

The great eagle screamed under a gout of dragon fire. Its body exploded in a burst of phantasmal feathers. The dragon roared its victory and the crowd replied in kind.

Harry stared as the spectral dragon faded. It was, without question, the most awesome thing ever.

"Looks like we caught the tail end" remarked Stanley.

"And that's the game" a loud voice boomed around the room, "Winner and reigning king of the hill, John, the destroyer."

The crowd roared again, some booed. Harry thought he understood when he caught a glimpse of the man in question. He was stout and gruff looking, not the sort you'd want to start a fight with but not the sort to make a lot of friends.

Stanley got his attention and motioned to an open spot in the stands.

The announcer carried on as they found their seats, "Who will climb the hill to try and unseat the king?"

"I will!" someone from the audience shouted.

The cheer went up as the brave soul marched down to the platform. A small bag floating in the air blocked his path till he dropped a sickle in and it hovered out of his way.

"Place your board and insert your deck" the announcer directed.

The challenger placed his board on the dais and then placed his deck in the slot next to it.

"Shuffle decks!"

The decks were magically shuffled at the announcer's command.

"This is a 1000-point game, challenger starts. Both players draw five."

Five cards were smoothly plucked from each deck.

"Let the game begin."

A barely visible sheen appeared around the stage and the large board hanging from the ceiling lit up and filled with images. Harry recognized some of them as duel cards, others empty spaces for them. It was the column of words on either end he couldn't make sense of, though they did sound oddly familiar.

"Those are the different duel phases" Stanley explained, "certain cards have effects that activate during certain phases ya see."

"Oh" said Harry, he remembered Andrew explaining about that, "What's that gray film that popped up when they started?"

"Silencing ward" he said, "keeps the audience from helping, since we can see what's in both hands.

"That makes sense" Harry thought aloud.

He went silent as the challenger drew his first card and the duel began.

Shuffling the cards in his hand as he considered his first move, "I summon, **Furious Falcon** in attack position."

There was a flash of light and a giant falcon with silvery gray wings and a vicious look in its eye appeared on the field.

A 800 D 400

Harry stared in wonder, his eyes glued to the field ignoring Stanley who was looking his mark up and down, oblivious to the duel.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

A card appeared on the field behind the summon and the lights indicated it was the champions turn.

John the Destroyer appeared perfectly calm, smiling while he looked over his cards.

"I summon **Limestone Smasher**!"

The creature summoned was a vaguely man shaped statue of white stone. It had a blocky geometric build and fists like massive mauls. Harry had a pretty good idea what they were for.

A 900 D 1200

" **Limestone Smasher** , attack **Furious Falcon**."

The behemoth stone brute moved to crush the oversized avian.

"I activate **Chain trap** " the challenger bellowed.

The face down card exploded into coils of thick heavy chains, shooting out like serpents, wrapping around the stone warrior till it was fully encased.

" **Chain trap** halts an attacking monster and binds it for two turns" the announcer explained.

John the Destroyer was unperturbed, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

The crowd jeered at the boring play but Harry just watched intently. Now that he had an active example he was beginning to understand some of the things Andrew had told him the previous day.

"I summon **Raging Golden Eagle**!"

This bird was bigger than the last one with brown wings, a golden-brown head and eyes that burned a furious red. Harry was vibrating in his seat.

A 1000 D 500

" **Raging Golden Eagle** , attack **Limestone Smasher**."

The angry raptor screamed and launched itself at the trapped stone man.

"I activate **Reinforcements have arrived**."

The card activated and the 'Limestone Smasher' was suddenly surrounded by armed warriors. Harry saw the Smashers attack go from 900 to 1400, and given the eagle only had 1000 attack.

"No!"

The eagle struck the reinforced Smasher and bounced off hard. The reinforcing soldiers rushed forward to finish it off. A dozen spears pierced the grounded eagle and it shattered into motes of light.

At the monsters death, the challengers life point total dropped from 1000 to 600.

The challenger grumbled, "I end my turn" he muttered after a quick look at his hand.

With this declaration, the reinforcements vanished and the Smasher's attack returned to normal.

The champion gave his cards an appraising look, followed by an appraising look at his opponent.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Harry ignored the booing crowd in favor of staring at the face down card. He'd seen what it was, but unlike the rest of the audience he didn't understand the game well enough to know what it did.

The challenger drew then gave a wicked smile, "I summon **Angry Elemental of Wind**."

There was a burst of air, a powerful breeze blew through the room and thus arrived a small tornado with eyes.

A 800 D 700

"I also activate **Updraft**."

Another wind, this one rising from below, raised the attack of both monsters by 300.

" **Angry Elemental of Wind** , attack **Limestone Smasher**."

The elemental with its 1100 attack dropped on the Smasher with gale force. The audience waited for the counter. The Smasher was blown to bits, the champion lost 200 life points, then it came.

"I activate **Repurposed Rubble**."

The broken stone assembled itself into two piles. The board marked them as **Rubble Token**.

"For every 400 attack of a destroyed rock type monster, summon one **Rubble Token** in defense position" the announcer stated.

The challenger destroyed one of the **Rubble Token** with his **Furious Falcon** then ended his turn.

The champion wasted no time, "I sacrifice my **Rubble Token** to summon my **Rock Troll**."

Harry didn't know what a troll was but one look at the brute and he was thinking, yeah, that seems about right. It was sex feet tall with a huge hunched back and forearms as large as its head. Out of its back jutted several jagged stones and in its hand, a vicious looking club.

A 1600 D 1800

"I will also equip my **Rock Troll** with my **Manic Mallet** and attack the **Furious Falcon**."

Taking up the stone mallet the **Rock Troll** smashed the falcon who exploded like an angry pillow.

"And, thanks to the effect of **Manic Mallet** , attack **Angry Elemental of Wind**."

It was somewhat humorous seeing a tornado squashed with a mallet. The miserable fart sound it made upon its demise was funny too.

"And that is the game!" the announcer exclaimed as the battling phantom's faded and vanished.

The crowd had much less energy now than the last time Harry observed.

"That means we're down to our last challenger. Who wants to take the chance for a shot at the pot?"

The crowd murmured but without much enthusiasm. No one seemed willing to make the challenge, until…

"I will!" Harry shouted.


	5. Chapter 04

Wild cards  
Chapter 04

…

Harry walked down the aisle, duel board in hand. He'd surprised himself with the boldness of his declaration. Stanley had been surprised too, so surprised he'd fallen off his seat and dropped his wand.

Harry wasn't sure why he'd been holding his wand, but then he didn't know much about magic.

He walked up to the stage, dropped his sickle in the bag and stepped up to the podium.

John the Destroyer looked at him clearly conflicted, "So, there's no men left in the crowd they have to send little boys to face me?"

Harry looked out at the crowd then back to John, "I guess so."

His answer made John chuckle, "You really think you can beat me kid?"

"No. I've never even played before" Harry said honestly, "but I learned a lot watching you so I'd like to try."

The typically gruff and superior John the Destroyer was taken aback at Harry's earnestness, "Well, spose, since no one else wants to."

"Place your board and insert your deck" the announcer chimed.

Harry put the board down but it refused to engage as the previous one had, much to the young man's consternation.

"Turn it around" instructed the announcer.

Harry did as told, and the board lit up. Harry then took his deck and placed it as he'd observed the previous challenger do. This too lit up, much to Harry's relief.

"You ready kid!"

Harry nodded with an exuberant grin.

"Game Start!"

Harry picked up his hand and drew his first card. Given his very limited experience he felt he had a good starter. Two monsters and four magic cards. The only disappointment was he couldn't use any of the magic cards.

"I summon **Plague Riddled Zombie**."

He could have fainted with relief when the ghoulie appeared out of a cloud of vile and pestilence.

A 1000 D 300

"I also lay four cards face down" he said, setting his magic cards on the field and ending his turn.

John the Destroyer shook his head and drew his card.

"I summon **Cirrus Dragon**."

Harry watched the small airy looking dragon appear from a tuft of thin wispy clouds.

A 700 D 500

"Cool" Harry whispered.

The little dragon was weaker than his zombie, 700 to 1000, but the Destroyer wasn't done.

"I activate the enchantment, **Strafe the Field**."

"This enchantment can only be activated when you control a dragon on the field" the announcer cut in as the **Cirrus Dragon** rose over Harry's side of the field, "Destroy all face down cards on the opponent's side of the field."

The small wispy dragon puffed up like a balloon then bathed the field in flames. The **Plague Riddled Zombie** stood unfazed but the magic he'd placed was destroyed.

"Let that be a lesson to ya."

Harry nodded eagerly. He'd had no idea there were magic cards that could do that. He was learning so much.

"I lay one card face down, and that'll do."

Harry drew his card, another monster, and frowned. One of the magic cards he'd lost was for this guy.

"I summon **Gopher Soldier**."

The bucktoothed rodent stood upright, like a proper soldier, and wore armor of woven twigs and leaves. In its tiny hand, it held a twisty looking branch with a sharp rock on the end.

A 600 D 800

Given his attack was only 600, he would not be leading the charge. The facedown card was a concern but Harry had nothing to counter it, so his only option was...

" **Plague Riddled Zombie** , attack **Cirrus Dragon**."

The animate cadaver turned its half-rotted eyes on the floating dragon and lurched forward. The little dragon gave a pitiful wail and dissolved into a fine mist under the zombie's vile digits.

Harry new he was in trouble when he saw the smirk on the Destroyers face.

"Activate, **Scent of blood**!"

"When a dragon is destroyed in battle, summon another dragon from your hand" the announcer explained.

" **Nimbus Dragon**!"

A 600 D 500

This dragon was even more delicate looking than the last but it still possessed 600 attack. This left Harry at a crossroads. He could use his **Gopher Soldier** and destroy it but that would also cost him his **Gopher Soldier**.

"I didn't know you could summon outside your turn" he said as he considered his options.

"Special summons can be used any time in any turn if you have the right cards" John explained.

That was good to know, Harry thought. He was swimming in the deep end without a life preserver, but it was still better than the Dursley's.

"I end my turn" he declared, choosing to hold onto his **Gopher Soldier** for the time being.

John acknowledged this with a nod then made his draw. The smile that slid across his face sent a chill down Harry's spine. He'd seen it on his cousins face often enough to know he wasn't going to like what came next.

"I activate **Birds of a feather**."

"If there is only one monster on your side of the field, search your deck for up to two more of the same type and special summon them to the field. Special summons cannot exceed level 3."

John searched his deck as the announcer explained what was happening and Harry suddenly found himself facing down two **Nimbus Dragon** and another **Cirrus Dragon** , learning that you could apparently have more than one of the same card in your deck. Good to know.

"Don't think it ends here lad" John said with a wicked glint in his eye, "I sacrifice one **Nimbus Dragon** and summon my **Ukrainian Ironbelly**."

The little cloud dragon went poof as it was swallowed by flame which exploded into the form of a massive potbellied dragon. The 'Ukrainian Ironbelly' was the exact opposite of the Cirrus and Nimbus. Built like a tank it dwarfed everything else on the field.

A 1700 D 2500

The battle was as good as over and Harry knew it.

" **Cirrus Dragon** , attack **Gopher Soldier**."

And just like that his rodent warrior and 100 life points were gone.

"And now, **Ukrainian Ironbelly** , attack **Plague Riddled Zombie**!"

The bulky tank of a dragon reared back and blasted the undead with a single massive fireball. The zombie groaned as its entire body was rent to putrid black ash.

It surprised both combatants when that black ash swarmed the field.

"Wait… what the hell?"

Harry was too stunned to say even that much.

"When **Plague Riddled Zombie** is destroyed in battle all monsters not the type undead with attack greater than 1000 become 900. Battle phase is automatically ended."

Well how bout that, Harry thought.

John the Destroyer was less pleased but quickly calmed himself. He was still well ahead in all regards. What could Harry possibly accomplish in one turn that would change that.

"I end my turn" he said trying not to grit his teeth.

Harry drew his next card. It stared back at him as only a snake can, but in triplicate. The **Engorged Runespoor** had reminded him of the anaconda at the zoo, plus it had three heads which was just bloody wicked.

With an 1100 attack he could destroy any of the monsters arrayed against him, but then what? He knew John the Destroyer had other stronger cards at his disposal. Even taking out the weakest wouldn't be enough to win.

He gave a forlorn sigh, never having expected to win but now that the time had arrived, not ready to lose. Looking at his last summon he noticed something he hadn't before. He read the text, and then again just to be sure.

It couldn't be. He couldn't be that lucky.

"Come on lad, don't have all day" said John impatiently.

Harry smiled, "I summon **Engorged Runespoor**."

The overlarge serpent gave a triple hiss as it arrived on the field.

A 1100 D 500

John the Destroyer was unimpressed, "So, which monster am I to lose."

" **Engorged Runespoor** , attack **Ukrainian Ironbelly**."

The whole snake lunged at the massive dragon but it was only the left head that struck.

"Fine, fine, goodbye Ironbelly" the Destroyer said with a dismissive wave.

"Attack **Cirrus Dragon**."

"Wait, what?"

The serpent moved and the center head took out the sickly cloud dragon.

"Wait a second!"

"Attack **Nimbus Dragon**!"

The last head took out the final monster and the game was over.

"What the hell just happened?!"

The announcer gave no reply so Harry explained, "The **Engorged Runespoor** can attack up to three times in the turn it's normal summoned if I have no other monsters on my side."

John the Destroyer was gob smacked.

"I win" Harry said with a gleeful smile, "right?" I did win, didn't I?"

Silence was his only answer since everyone else was mimicking the unseated King.

"Did I win? I did win, right? Hello?"


	6. Chapter 05

Wild cards  
Chapter 05

…

"Well if that ain't the most satisfied smile I ever seen."

Harry wasn't about to argue with the bartender, he was satisfied, "I had fun today."

"I can tell" Tom said setting down Harry's dinner.

"I won my first duel" Harry said, patting his deck which sat next to his prize.

"Didja then? Well that's nice."

"I really shouldn't have won" he admitted, "It was mostly luck."

"Shouldn't come to rely on that sort of thing. Luck always seems to run out at the worst possible time."

Harry mulled over what the man had said as he walked away. It was good advice he reasoned. He hadn't been expecting to win that duel, and if not for a few happy coincidences he wouldn't have.

Harry swiftly demolished his dinner and retired to his room. Belly full and mind abuzz he lay his cards out on his bed for examination then picked up the two reptile monsters for closer examination. **Engorged Runespoor** he knew, it had been responsible for sealing his victory. **Poison dart frog** was the other, a brightly colored little thing which had been the main reason he picked it.

Any monster that destroys **Poison dart frog** in battle that is not **Poison dart frog** or the type undead, is also destroyed.

"That'll be useful" he mumbled as he read the cards effect.

 **Plague Riddled Zombie** joined the others in his hand as did his **Gopher Soldier** and the other beast-warrior card, **Hanuman** a white monkey in a simple looking leather chest plate and leather skirt.

 **Gopher Soldier** had no effect, just a 600 attack and 800 defense. **Hanuman** however did have an effect.

Once per turn, if **Hanuman** is your only monster on the field, special summon another beast-warrior type monster from your hand or deck whose attack is equal to or less than **Hanuman**.

That had possibilities. He could get two monsters on the field in one play if he did it right. And **Poison dart frog** on its own could be a game changer. So long as it wasn't undead his little frog could take out even the strongest monster his opponent could throw at him.

Which was good because the strongest monster in his whole deck only had 2000 attack. **Soaring Roc** was his only winged-beast type and the only other monster he had with an effect.

When **Soaring Roc** is normal summoned, select one of your opponent's face down cards and send it to the grave yard.

Looking over his monsters he could honestly say he'd made some good picks. Not on purpose, but it still left him with a reasonably solid base to work from.

And work is exactly what he needed to do. Tom had been right. He couldn't rely on luck. If he didn't learn everything he could about this game he had no reason to believe he'd ever win again. Luck would not be enough.

He needed to make another trip to the card shop. He'd learned a lot from his one duel and he needed to make some adjustments to his deck. Then he needed to find someone else to duel. Andrew had 'told' him all kinds of things about dueling but none of it had really sunk in till he'd seen it, and then done it. That's what he needed, experience.

He couldn't go back to the duel hall in Knockturn since they'd be closed the next few days. The announcer had told him they were preparing for a big tournament which was to be held the day before he headed off to Hogwarts. The idea of a tournament was very exciting but, if he didn't want to embarrass himself he needed to practice.

And to do that he'd need a duel board, yet another reason to visit the card shop.

Mind made up, he gathered his cards, pulled out his book on transfiguration and spent the next half hour reading before sacking out under the watchful eyes of his owl.

Next morning after breakfast he walked into the shop hoping to inquire of the proprietor. Instead, sitting at the counter was a long nose floppy eared creature. It looked at him with it's over big eyes and Harry had the distinct impression he was looking at a who, not a what.

"Um, hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hello" the creature said, "how can Mimsy help young sir today?"

"Um, I was looking for Andrew."

The floppy ear nodded, "Master Andrew is in back with another customer."

"Oh, I see… uh, can I ask you a rude question?"

The little creature nodded.

"What are you?"

Mimsy smiled, "Mimsy is a house elf."

"And what's a house elf?"

Mimsy considered for a moment, "House elf is the magical servants of wizards."

"Oh, okay."

"Young man is still confused" she said sympathetically.

"Young man is getting used to it" Harry replied.

Mimsy just grinned as Andrew returned from the back followed by a stoic Asian man and a little girl at his side.

"Thank you Mimsy" said Andrew.

A nod and a snap and the house elf was gone.

"Be with you in just a sec Harry."

His presence acknowledged, he waited. Idle eyes began to wander and by chance they happened to wander over to the little girl just as she was looking up at him. Caught in her timid gaze Harry smiled and gave a little wave.

The reaction was comical as her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned into cherry's.

"Come along Furiko" her father commanded.

The little girls squeaked, "Hai, Tou-san."

The man gave her a stern look.

"Yes, father" she corrected meekly.

"Better" he said, "you must remember to speak English here…" the man lectured as they left the store.

Harry gave Andrew a quizzical look as the pair left. Andrew grinned.

"One of your future classmates" Andrew explained.

"Really? That's, um…"

The store manager chuckled at his patron's consternation, "So, what can I do for you Harry?"

"I won my first duel yesterday" he started.

"Congratulations" said Andrew.

"It was mostly luck" Harry admitted without shame, "I learned a lot though. The guy I was with said my starter deck should have come with a duel board?"

Andrew was momentarily confused then realized what Harry meant. Reaching under the counter he pulled out one of the starter decks Harry had seen and opened it. A thick folded piece of paper fell out.

"One of these comes with each 'premade' starter deck."

"Ooooh" Harry instantly understood.

"My fault really" Andrew admitted, "I got so busy lecturing I totally forgot you'd be needing a board. Ah well, no time like the present."

Stepping back to the wall he knocked three times. Seven vertical panels flipped revealing seven finely crafted duel boards. At least, Harry thought they were finely crafted. They were nicer than the last one he'd seen.

"What we have here are the finest dueling boards on the market. These on the end are done up in the colors of each of the four houses of Hogwarts. Excellent Christmas gift for your new student. The black with gold trim, and yes that is 'real' gold, for the more discerning duelist, with a significant disposable income."

Harry laughed at the shopkeeper's wink.

"And last, but not least our standard white board in your choice of red or blue trim."

Harry took a moment to consider his options. The gold board was out, naturally. It didn't make much sense to get one of the Hogwarts boards since he didn't know what house he'd be in. That narrowed his choice to red or blue. Hmm.

"The blue trim" it just felt right.

Andrew pushed the selected board causing the panel to tilt back and a long shallow box to slide out.

"There we are. There's an instruction guide included that explains the various settings."

"That's good" he could use a little direction

"Anything else?"

"Yes" Harry said, "I need to make some additions to my deck."

Andrew just nodded knowingly, "It is called a starter deck for a reason" he said, nudging a small display, "booster packs."

"What's that?"

"Seven cards, mostly commons, monster, magic, and trap. Sometimes you'll find a rare or two mixed in. Best way to build your deck up if you're not after just one specific card. Cheaper to."

"I'll take two."

…

"So, how was lunch?"

"It was good."

"Could'a said that with a bit more enthusiasm" said Tom.

"Sorry" the young man replied, "morning just wasn't what I'd hoped for."

"How so?"

"Well, after that duel yesterday I was really excited to find another one. After I stopped at the card shop I went looking."

"Didn't find anyone eh?"

"Well it's not like I just walked up to people at random and challenged them" though he'd been close, "Do you know anywhere in Diagon Alley I could find someone to duel."

"Not during the week" said Tom.

"Oh."

"Course, if'n ya don't mind doin a little travelin, I do happen to know of a bar on Tintern alley what has its own duel ring."

"Really?" Harry had to forcibly restrain himself from jumping out of his seat, "How do I get there."

"I reckon the Knight Bus be your best bet."

"What's the Knight Bus?"

"Well you just grab yur wand and I'll show ya."


	7. Chapter 06

Wild cards  
Chapter 06

…

The street was empty. Then suddenly it wasn't. With a crack the double decker bus came to a stop and opened its door, letting a young man fall out.

"You okay there mate" the conductor inquired.

"Is the ride over?" the young man groaned.

"Eh, yur alright" he said dismissively, climbing back into the bus.

And as quickly as it arrived, it vanished.

Harry sat up looking at where the absurd conveyance had just been.

"Why would anyone use that to get around?" he wondered aloud, dusting himself off and examining his surroundings.

He was underwhelmed to say the least. It lacked the sparkle and polish of Diagon Alley while at the same time having none of the gloom or 'edge' he'd found in Knockturn Alley. The Belching Boar, the bar he'd come looking for, fit right in among all the unspectacular buildings. Old and worn and unspectacular, this was Tintern Alley. Mundane, that was the word, it was very mundane.

Despite his misgivings he was going in, even if the inside was as bland as the outside, he was going in. Mustering up all his youthful enthusiasm he pushed through the doors then stopped to let his eyes adjust to the poor light.

It was as he'd feared, so mundane. There was a bar with a bartender cleaning a glass, as you'd expect. A few small tables scattered around the floor. He momentarily paused on a young girl in a frilly black dress. She was sipping at something while looking very bored.

He finally found what he'd come for at the far side of the bar. An open space with a circle chalked into the floor. Standing inside were a couple dirty disheveled looking men in the middle of a duel.

They wore their duel boards on their arms as he now did and as far as he could see the circle served no purpose but to tell them where to stand. It certainly wasn't a silencing ward because when the bartender yelled at them to "get on with it already" they both made a very rude gesture at him.

This was not what he had hoped for. He was beginning to think his expectations may have been unrealistic. Still, there was a duel going on in between the belligerent cursing, so he moved closer to watch.

"Alright ya miserable sack a whore-shit, I play **Bloated Legume** in attack position."

The oversized bean with a single eye and wavy tendrils was a pitiful sight.

"Ya call that a monster ya miserable bag a goat farts?"

"Ah stuff it!"

It went back and forth, insults upon insults with the occasional game move to give them something else to insult. Harry had to wonder where they'd gotten such pitiful cards because the duel could not have been less interesting. Listening to them hurl insults was educational however.

Eventually someone went too far and their nice civilized duel turned into a nice not civilized fist fight. That lasted until the bartender pulled out his wand and sent the two careening out the door.

"Well that was lame" Harry commented.

"Too true" the girl added.

Harry turned around to the girl he'd forgotten was there and smiled.

"I'm Harry" the overly cheerful boy said.

"I'm bored" the much less cheerful girl groaned.

"What brings you here?"

"My uncle owns this place" she said gesturing at the bartender, "My parents are out of the country so I'm stuck here until Hogwarts."

"You're going to Hogwarts?"

She perked up, "That's right. You're going to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"Huh, I guess they'll let anyone in" she remarked, "I mean really, Harry, how terribly common."

What a brat, Harry thought, "I guess it's not so posh as Bored."

Her petulant scowl made him grin.

"Isolda" she said imperiously, "You'd do well to remember it."

"We'll see."

This was fun, he thought as the high and mighty Isolda gave him a sour look. She may have been a brat, but she was a fun brat.

"I see you have a duel board" she observed.

"Yep" Harry replied, holding up his right arm where his board was shrunk down and wrapped around his wrist.

"Perhaps I ought to teach you some manners, if you think your man enough to step into the ring" she said, displaying her own.

Harry didn't really know how 'man' he could be at eleven, but he wasn't about to turn down a duel.

"Ladies first" he said with an exaggerated gesture.

"Cheeky little man" she said strutting past him.

He tried not to grin, really, he did, but it was so hard. Her attitude was so completely over exaggerated it was impossible to take her seriously.

"I can't spend all day teaching you your place so let's just say 1000 points, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

That earned him a very ugly look, "Don't call me Princess" she growled.

"Duchess?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it" she said snapping her board open and back to full size.

"Whenever you're ready" Harry said with exaggerated politeness.

They both took their opening hands and Isolda declared, "I'll start" and made her draw.

Harry watched her mull over her cards. She had no poker face to speak of and Harry had a lot of practice reading faces. She finally landed on what Harry interpreted as, I have an 'evil' plan, or Dudley standard #5, and made her play.

"I summon **Vile Mist** in attack mode."

Harry almost didn't see the monster appear. There was no flash, no fanfare, the thin black cloud simply coalesced into existence.

A 200 D 0

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."

She wants me to attack, that was Harry's thought as he made his draw. He'd only just started playing this game but even he could spot such an obvious ploy.

He looked over his hand, no familiar faces. He had drawn one of his booster pack cards that might be useful later, but for now.

"I summon **Little Boulder**!"

The rock monster dropped onto the field as a single roundish stone. Its body broke away in parts that hefted the remains up onto its shoulders. The big-headed rock boy gave as close to a roar as he could give. It wasn't much.

A 400 D 600

Isolda giggled, "Oo, so scary."

Brat, "I'll lay one card face down, and end my turn."

"You're not going to attack?"

"Nope" obviously the right choice.

"Well, fine then, I don't care."

"Sure you don't" Harry mumbled while Isolda drew her card.

"I summon **Minor Tar Beast**."

The summon glooped and glopped up out of the floor. Its liquid form bulged and shifted into a massive beaver creature which gave a frightful shriek.

A 500 D 400

"Gross, but cool" said Harry.

" **Minor Tar Beast** , attack **Little Boulder**!"

"Activate trap, **Enhanced Reflection**!" shouted Harry.

"Activate trap, **Counter Crash**!"

Harry's card had barely stood up before it was shattered, followed by his rock beast.

"What just happened?"

Isolda grinned at his befuddled expression, " **Counter Crash** can destroy any trap card the turn its activated, negating its effect. Bad luck for you."

"I guess so" said Harry.

She blinked at his blasé response, "that's it?"

"Is it, it's still your turn?" he said.

"No, I mean… never mind. I end my turn."

Harry wasn't sure what she was expecting. He also wasn't about to tell her she'd forgotten to attack with her other monster.

"I summon **Hanuman**!"

The monkey warrior arrived with a great acrobatic display, jumping and flipping before landing in a solid stance.

A 1000 D 200

"And thanks to his effect, since he's my only monster on the field, I can special summon my **Gopher Soldier**."

The card left his deck and joined **Hanuman** on his board. The **Gopher Soldier** marched proudly onto the field giving his fellow beast-warrior a salute as it joined.

A 600 D 800

"A monkey and a rodent, I'm sooooo worried."

"Are you going to do that every time I summon something?"

"I don't know, are all your summons going to be so lame?"

Harry shook his head, " **Gopher Solider** , attack **Minor Tar Beast**."

His rodent soldier charged at the tar creature. Its spear struck true and punctured the tar beast which popped like a bubble, covering his monster in tar.

"Poor little rat, that's **Minor Tar** **Beast** 's effect. Any monster that destroys **Minor Tar Beast** becomes trapped in tar and cannot attack again or change its position."

The hundred life points was not worth having to listen to her crowing cackle, Harry thought.

" **Hanuman** , attack **Vile Mist**!"

His monkey warrior leapt at the black cloud and sailed right through it. Confused he tried again, and again. The mist remained, untouched, untouchable.

"What the what?"

" **Vile Mist** cannot be attacked by any monster on the field so long as it remains in attack position" Isolda grinned between cackling.

"I knew there had to be a reason you threw that out" Harry said accusingly.

"The only downside is it can't attack you directly."

"And so long as it's on the field, I can't attack you directly."

"That's what you call strategy" she gloated.

Harry couldn't argue with her, so he ended his turn and let her draw.

"I activate, **Tar pit excavation**."

Their surroundings shifted and morphed into a strange place. Bones were strewn across a large stone pit and at the center, a pool of bubbling black tar.

" **Tar pit excavation** summons one **tar bubble token** each turn" Isolda explained as a single black bubble floated out of the pool and over to her side.

Harry remembered the **rubble token** from the previous day and suddenly had a sinking feeling of what was coming, but Isolda wasn't done.

"I summon **Dire Bone Wolf**."

Bones from the tar pit were sucked up by a powerful vortex and assembled into a canine form. Harry had never seen a living wolf, and judging by the skeletal one facing him, he hoped he never would.

A 900 D 600

" **Dire Bone Wolf** , attack **Gopher Soldier**."

The rodent warrior struggled against his tar imprisonment but it was no use. The giant wolf's bony jaw latched onto the tar trapped gopher and shattered it.

"That's 300 points down which puts me in the lead."

Harry tried hard not to retort, but it was so hard when she was being so smug.

"My turn?"

Isolda rolled her eyes, "If you must."

Harry drew and looked over his hand. Another of his new acquisitions, a trap, but he needed a spellcaster to use it. He didn't have one and he'd seen the risk of just throwing cards out onto the field.

"I summon **Soldier's Apprentice**!"

The young man in leather armor walked up next to his monkey man, holding his mace and shield nervously.

A 600 D 300

" **Hanuman** , attack **Dire Bone Wolf**!"

The monkey man leapt excitedly to the attack.

"Activate, **Crystal Wall**!"

Massive green crystals shot out of the floor and the excited 'Hanuman' crashed face first into them."

" **Crystal Wall** blocks all monster's attacks for one turn" said Isolda, "denied again monkey man."

Said monkey man had a small fit which included various rude gestures and ended with him stomping back to his place by Harry. Harry sympathized with **Hanuman** , this was very frustrating. Isolda appeared fully aware of that and was clearly enjoying it as she drew her next card.

"Well let's see" she mused, "since I have two **tar bubble token** now, I think I'll put the monkey out of his misery."

 **Hanuman** blew her a raspberry which only made her laugh.

"Oh, cheeky monkey, I will miss you" her mirthful expression turned cruel as she commanded, "I use **Dire Bone** **Wolf** 's effect and sacrifice my two tokens to increase his attack by 200 for one turn."

The tar bubbles popped, splattering the skeletal canine in black goo.

"And now, **Dire Bone Wolf** , attack **Hanuman**."

True to his character the monkey man made one final rude gesture before the bone wolf was on him. 100 points down and the bone wolf sauntered back, black ooze melting off as he went.

"I think that'll do it for me" her saccharine smile was infuriating.

Harry drew, and nearly cursed. Another magic card. He had no monsters to play, no magic that would work on the one he had, and his trap was useless as well. Although, she didn't know that.

"I lay one card face down, then turn my " **Soldier's Apprentice** into defense mode."

"Running scared?" she taunted.

"Just working a little strategy" he replied.

Isolda scoffed, it wasn't a very good bluff, but it was his first time, "A 'little' strategy is right" she said making her draw, "too little, and too late. I sacrifice my **Vile Mist** and **Dire Bone Wolf** to summon the **Pig from hell**!"

The two monsters vanished and the entire field was assaulted by a squeal that sent shivers down every spine. A form emerged from the tar pit. A massive porcine monster with bones showing through the holes in its tattered skin.

Harry stared. It towered over him like a tank of rotting flesh, bones and tusks. Its beady eyes focused on him and it gave off another shrieking squeal.

Fortunately, for his dignity, he was too scared to move. Isolda chuckled wickedly from behind the behemoth hog.

"How's that strategy working now?" she cackled.


	8. Chapter 07

Wild cards  
Chapter 07

…

 **Pig from hell** , type undead. The remnant of an ancient swine, now extinct, revived by foul magic to terrorize the world once again.

A 2000 D 2000

"So, Harry, what do you think of my little piggy?"

"Little nothing!" Harry exclaimed.

Isolda laughed at his reaction, "Poor choice of words I guess. **Pig from hell** , attack **Soldiers Apprentice**."

It was a terrifying sight, the behemoth hog charging at him. His soldier stood bravely to defend but neither his attack or defense were sufficient to survive such an onslaught. He may not have lost any life points in the attack, but he felt like he might have lost a few years.

"I guess I'll end my turn there" she said sweetly.

Harry glared at her grinning face and drew. A chance, his spellcaster at last. He had only one hope and it was a gamble to say the least. But he had to do it. Even if he lost he refused to give her the satisfaction of making him quit.

"I summon **Junior Cherub** in attack mode."

Harp music played and a tiny child with little white wings descended from on high. Then the music cut out and the cherub dropped the last three feet, landing on its butt.

A 600 D 400

"Ew!" Isolda squealed, "what is that disgustingly adorable creature?"

The **Junior Cherub** looked at Isolda, then Harry, then pointed to itself. Harry nodded and the little angel turned back to Isolda and stuck out its tongue.

"Sass all you want now, in a few seconds your pig slop" Isolda told the little angel.

The angel looked at the pig tank which gave a derisive snort strong enough to topple the tiny seraph. The winged spellcaster looked up at its summoner dazed.

"I play **Magical Star Rod** , increasing **Junior Cherub** 's attack by 300."

The pretty magical wand revived the angel who did a cute little dance with her new toy.

"Ugh, you cannot die soon enough" Isolda groaned.

"Here's your chance then, I end my turn" said Harry.

"Finally!" Isolda exclaimed, drawing her card without even looking at it, " **Pig from hell** , destroy that thing."

The pig charged and the little angel quaked at its rampaging approach.

"I activate my trap, **Hat trick, with a twist**!"

Three top hats appeared out of nowhere. One swallowed up the 'Junior Cherub' while the others were stuffed with bombs before flipping over.

"What's going on?" asked a shocked and bemused Isolda.

"It's a magic act" said Harry as the hats shuffled too fast to see, "you get to pick twice, if you pick the hat with my angel you can attack it."

"And if I don't?"

"First wrong guess you lose 300 life points. Second wrong guess you lose your monster."

The girl looked ready to scream, "That's… you can't… arrrrrrgh!"

Harry didn't know what she was getting so bent out of shape for. She had two shots and there were only three hats. The chances of Harry pulling through were infinitesimally small. Either way this play would decide the game.

Staring petulantly, she pointed at the left hat, "that one."

The pig reared up and brought its hoof down on the hat. An explosion followed that knocked the pig onto its back and lowered Isolda's life points by 300.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed then immediately flinched, casting a look over to her uncle at the bar.

He gave her a very hard look but chose not to say anything.

"See what you did?" she accused in a whisper.

"I didn't make you swear" Harry countered, also in a whisper.

"Still your fault" she grumbled and Harry just rolled his eyes.

She stared at her last two choices for a long while. Harry, after their near miss, had lost all his anxiety and just waited patiently. Or as patiently as an 11 year old boy can wait.

"Stop tapping your foot" Isolda growled, "I'll pick the middle one."

Once again, the pig reared up and once again it crashed down. The explosion this time was bigger and included the dying squeals of a giant pig.

"No!"

"Fraid so" said Harry as the last hat shrunk down till it was sitting on the head of his happily smiling angel.

"This can't be happening" she babbled unbelieving.

"Unless you've got something in your hand, it totally is."

She desperately looked through her hand very nearly panicking, "Nothing, I've got nothing."

"Then I guess that makes it my turn" said Harry, "and I attack with 'Junior Cherub'."

The little angel tossed its new hat away and raced forward with its magic wand. It fired off a barrage of cute little stars that had Isolda flinching back as her life points fell to zero."

"And that's game" said Harry.

"I lost?" the words seemed wrong to her.

"Yep."

Harry was unsurprisingly happy with his win, but it quickly lessened as Isolda just stared at him blankly. It was unnerving in a way, it was like someone had unplugged her.

"Sooooo, rematch?"

And like the flip of a switch, "Damn right!"

"Isolda!"

*flinch*

"Sorry."

…

It was early evening when Harry left the bar, 'trounced' 2 out of three matches but satisfied regardless. It had been fun but more than that he'd gotten the distinct impression, behind all the bluster, Isolda was just lonely. She'd deny it of course.

Lost in thought, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone else suffering the same malady.

"Gah!"

Underweight as Harry was he was still more solid than this girl. Her hands flew up as she fell back, pitching the large beaker into the air.

"Oh no!"

Still on his feet and easily within reach Harry's hands shot out and snatched the beaker from the air. It almost caused him to lose his balance because it was heavier than it looked.

"Careful, careful" the girl chanted as he slowly righted himself, "Oh thank goodness."

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine, thanks to you."

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Erumpent fluid" she answered.

"Uh huh…"

"It's a powerful explosive" she clarified, "If that had hit the ground we'd both have been blown to kingdom come."

Hearing this Harry almost lost his grip on the dangerous flask, "Why do you have something like this."

"It's for a potion I'm working on."

"Potion, oh right, one of my Hogwarts books was about potions I think."

"You're going to Hogwarts?" the girl seemed gleeful.

Harry nodded, "you too?"

The girl nodded, "would you like to help me with my potion?"

"Um, yeah okay."

"Wonderful! I'm Kimberly by the way."

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

It was nice to meet her as well, but he was too focused on not dropping the Erumpent fluid to say it. An hour later he was glad he hadn't because he was having second thoughts.

"Huh, well that was unexpected" she mused.

Harry wasn't sure which part was unexpected. He was hoping it was the giant geyser of flame. He had his doubts however after spending an hour with the girl. She was probably referring to the purple smoke.

"Note to self, concoction emits noxious fumes, potential hazard, invest in gas mask."

Yep, it was the smoke.

Harry decided it was time to leave Tintern Alley and made to do so calmly. Then there was a boom from the cauldron and he decided, to hell with calm, and started running. He'd had quite a day in Tintern Alley but he would probably wait a while before visiting again.

*Krackaboom*

Like till after they rebuilt it maybe.


	9. Chapter 08

Wild cards  
Chapter 08

…

Be it ever so gloomy there's no place like Knockturn Alley.

After his adventure in Tintern Alley, in which he'd helped set fire to Tintern Alley, he decided to play it safe and expand on his exploration of Knockturn Alley. Those who knew anything about Knockturn Alley would question the feasibility of 'playing it safe' but Harry Potter was not acquainted with these people so walking casually into Borgin and Burke's seemed a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

He didn't buy anything. After fifteen minutes of browsing he hadn't been able to figure out what it was Borgin and Burke's even sold. Mr. Burke hadn't been much help in explaining either though he'd tried his best, especially after Harry accidentally found a large golden key Mr. Burke said he'd been trying to find for ages.

They'd both agreed there was nothing the store could do for him and he'd left. He promised himself he'd visit again in a few years when he had a better grasp on the whole magic thing.

He made a very short trip into an Apothecary that stank of fermented everything and was being run by a ghastly pale fellow with too much grease in his hair. After catching the man following him with his eyes and spotting what he thought was a fang poking out past his lip Harry decided it was time to leave.

He was in such a hurry to get out that he kept going even after he'd escaped the revolting place and its pickled vampire. This unsurprisingly, led him to running into someone else who, like him, was in an unnecessary hurry.

"Ow, geez, that was a sudden stop."

"I'm so sorry" Harry said as he fumbled around the grimy road for his glasses.

"Here."

He felt something familiar placed into his hands and a moment later the world clarified.

"Thanks" he said looking up at the scruffy, girl, before him.

"So, where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Away from…" *shiver*, "doesn't matter. You?"

"I just like to run" she said, "hard to do around here."

"I see" Harry chuckled.

"I was actually headed to Downtown" she added.

"Where's that?"

Downtown, as luck would have it, was a sort of extension of Knockturn Alley. To get there you had to go, as the name suggested, down.

The way in was at the far end of the Alley. It looked like an old American subway entrance only darker since, ya know, Knockturn Alley.

Harry and his new friend Rhiannon happily strode down the murky tunnel till at last they came to an opening in the darkness and arrived in Downtown. Harry, as he'd done frequently in the past few days, stood awestruck.

Downtown was composed of numerous subterranean levels all constructed around an open central shaft encircled on each level by a heavy rail. Diagon Alley had seemed magnificent, but Downtown was something else, an architectural wonder.

From the top railing where he stood he could see all the levels below, all the people and businesses and there was just so much to take in he had to step back and collect himself.

"Thanks for bringing me down here Rhiannon… Rhiannon?"

But she was gone. Harry sighed.

"She probably had to run."

He snickered at his little joke.

As fun as it would have been to explore Downtown with some company, he was fully capable of doing so on his own. And he would.

The blacksmith was busy but happy to talk as his metal heated. There was an apothecary down here as well. He felt no need to go inside. Harry had chuckled seeing the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker all lined up next to each other. He bought a sweet roll from the baker but passed the other two by.

He was halfway through his sweet roll and casually walking down the street when he was knocked to the ground from behind. His sweet roll went flying and all he could do was watch in horror as it crashed into the filthy merciless stones.

The cause of this calamity had picked themselves up and hurried off before Harry could recover. He caught a glimpse of a dingy coat and top hat before his assailant melted into the crowd.

"What an arse" he grumbled, rising from the ground and giving his poor sweet roll one final forlorn look.

He then noticed something lying next to it. walking over he picked up the thick gold coin. It wasn't a galleon, it was too thick and too big around. The surface was etched in hundreds of tiny symbols Harry had never seen which created an odd illusion as he looked at it from different angles.

"Must have dropped it" Harry thought aloud.

This left Harry with a conundrum. Chase after the jerk who'd destroyed his sweet roll or stick it in his pocket and go on his merry way. Not an easy decision. For a moment, he thought on the only moral teachers he'd ever had and instantly knew what he had to do. Not because the Dursley's had instilled a strong moral compass in him but because he knew what they would have done.

He took off after the man, weaving through the crowd. He tried to spot any hint of the coat or top hat. He came out of the crowd and spotted him walking into the tunnel down to the next level.

He called out, but the man didn't hear him. He ran toward the dark tunnel but paused at the entrance. He couldn't see anything and again he wondered why he was even bothering. Giving a heavy sigh, he cautiously entered.

He'd gone maybe thirty feet when…

"That's far enough."

Harry halted.

"Who's there?"

He heard snickering from several directions and realized he was surrounded.

"Poor little boy lost in the dark" someone singsonged, "find the way to go then you must pay the toll."

"I'm not paying anything" Harry said defensively.

"He says he won't pay."

The other voices echoed this with unnerving glee then out of the darkness something began to glow. It took Harry a moment to recognize the duel board.

"Looks like this boy needs to be taught a lesson" said the first voice now coming from the board.

Harry flexed his wrist, his own board snapped open and began to glow, "You're welcome to try."

"Shit Dickey, he wants to duel."

"You really think you can take me fancy pants?" The apparently named Dickey said.

"Let's make this quick" said Harry.


	10. Chapter 09

Wild cards  
Chapter 09

…

"1000-point match, I'll start."

"Fine by me" said Harry.

"Let's duel!"

Harry looked down at his hand and grimaced. He could barely make out the silhouette of his cards.

He was having a similar problem with his opponent. If not for the light from his board Harry wouldn't even know he was there.

"I activate the field spell **Graveyard at Midnight**."

Harry felt a chill, and a barely discernable fog pushed against his legs. The place was suddenly lit by the glow of a pale crescent moon and Harry found himself in a tiny graveyard. A twisted iron fence circled round them and high dead grass nearly hid the dozens of low crumbling grave markers.

Harry got his first look at the boy he was dueling now that the stage had been set. He was thin and gangly, probably a couple years older than Harry and dressed like something out of Oliver Twist.

"I'll lay one card face down" he said, "and summon **Cave bat** in attack mode."

The **Cave bat** was as big as a German shepherd with a mouth full of tiny needle teeth. From its place on the ground it could have been mistaken for an ugly dog but for the leathery membranes on its arms.

A 700 D 200

"My turn" Harry said.

Harry drew and again looked at his hand. It was filled with familiar faces. **Gopher Soldier** and **Plague Riddled Zombie** had both come up as well as **Poison dart frog** and **Soaring Roc**. He had a good starting hand, most of which he'd save for later, but for now.

"I summon **Obsidian Gargoyle** in attack mode."

The black skinned creature was frightening to behold. Shaped like a dog but all sharp angles and a vicious snarling mouth with long black canines that glinted in the moonlight.

A 800 D 800

" **Obsidian Gargoyle** , attack **Cave bat**."

The rock skinned dog beast rushed the grounded chiropteran and sank its glinting fangs deep into the bats tender throat. The **Cave bat** gave a dying shriek that was almost too high to be audible and then ceased to be.

"Thanks for that fancy pants" said Dickey with a smirk, "that activates my trap, **Sonic death wail**."

"What does that do?"

"Simple really" he explained, "when a monster with 'bat' in its name is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another monster with 'bat' in its name from my hand. I summon **Swamp bat**."

The **Cave bat** 's replacement was smaller but more ferocious looking. Its snout was abnormally twisted and its outstretched wings were covered in vines and moss.

A 600 D 100

Harry scowled a little as his gargoyle dog trotted back to him. He was a hundred points ahead but it didn't feel like he'd made any headway.

"I end my turn."

Dickey drew and then he grinned, a malicious expression.

"I activate **Pulsing Storm**."

"And that does what?" Harry suspected he'd be asking a lot.

"Once per turn, we take our hands, return them to our decks, then shuffle and redraw the same number of cards we put in."

Bollocks, Harry thought as he placed his cards back into his deck. Dickey seemed pleased as he did the same. Their duel boards shuffled their decks and they redrew.

Dickey looked his hand over and shrugged but Harry groaned. All magic cards and none he could use. Bollocks!

"I'll summon **Tiny Myotis** in defense mode, then switch my **Swamp bat** to defense mode and end my turn."

The little brown bat joined the swampy one in a defensive position and it was Harry's turn.

A 300 D 300

Harry drew. It was a monster, but like the one he already had, not one any of his magic cards would work on. He was really going to have to reconsider the structure of his deck later.

"I summon **Burning Mandragora** in defense mode."

The ugly baby looking plant had leaves that glowed like they were on fire. Its thick woody skin was laced by glowing orange veins which accented its glossy black eyes.

A 100 D 900

"Now my **Obsidian Gargoyle** , attack **Swamp bat**."

The vicious stone hound charged forth once again, tearing into the mossy winged rodent. The gargoyle and Harry were in for a surprise though when the bat took a retaliatory bite before expiring.

"What the heck?"

"The **Swamp bat** has a nice effect, it bites whatever monster attacks it and that monster loses 100 attack points each time it attacks from now on."

Harry observed this effect in action as the numbers indicating his gargoyles attack took a hundred-point drop.

"Damn it" Harry cursed.

Dickey snickered, "You must be new to this game."

"Just started playing a couple days ago" Harry admitted, "I end my turn."

"I draw" said Dickey, "and now we redraw" he said.

Both boys gave up their hands and took their new ones.

"There we are" said Dickey gleefully, "I activate **Necro virus** which changes the type of all my monsters to undead."

A creeping green cloud fell over his side of the field and the **Tiny Myotis** began to rot right before Harry's eyes.

"And thanks to my field card, all undead monsters gain 300 attack points."

The small bat gave a savage shriek as its attack doubled.

"Now I summon another **Cave bat** and attack **Burning Mandragora**."

The necrotic **Cave bat** appeared on the wing and dove at his fire plant. The suddenness of the attack had Harry reflexively shielding himself as his monster was rent to grizzly bits.

"Getting scared are we fancy pants?"

Harry growled but reigned his anger in, "Still your turn" he said.

"I end it" the urchin said flippantly.

Harry drew, a better hand than the last one but not by much.

"I lay one card face down" he said, "then I summon **Magical Arms** in defense mode."

 **Magical Arms** was a suit of full plate mail, sans helmet, with a large kite shield in one hand and a simple long sword in the other.

A 800 D 1000

"I'll also change my **Obsidian Gargoyle** to defense mode and end my turn."

"Boring" said Dickey drawing his card only to put his whole hand back and draw a new one. "Let's see you handle this fancy pants, I sacrifice **Cave bat** and **Tiny Myotis** to summon the **Great Sky bat**."

There was a powerful gust, the two small bats vanished only to be replaced by a massive monster. Its body, foul and putrid with decay, was as large as a grown man and its wings were so wide they blotted out the moon.

A 1700 D1600

Harry resisted the urge to cower under its bestial glare, but it was a close thing.

" **Great Sky bat** , attack his **Obsidian Gargoyle**."

The wounded stone dog whimpered pitifully as the gargantuan bat descended like a dark cloak, enveloping its prey within its large leathery wings. There was a pained yelp, the sound of crunching stone, then the bat was up and his gargoyle was nowhere in sight.

"Bad dog, no biscuit" Dickey snickered.

"You done?" Harry said blandly.

"For now," he said.

As threats went, it wasn't subtle.

Harry drew and surveyed his options. **Plague Riddled Zombie** had come up again. That would work well on this field. But then he remembered its effect didn't work on other undead which all his opponent's monsters were thanks to his **Necro Virus**.

He needed some better options or he was going to lose, and under the circumstances he had no way of knowing what that would mean for his wellbeing.

"I activate the magic card **Poleaxed** , increasing my **Magical Arms** attack by 100 for every level of the monster it does battle with."

It wasn't enough to fight the bat but it couldn't hurt.

"I'll also summon **Plague Riddled Zombie** in defense mode."

A 1000 D 300

The rotting corpse joined the empty suit of armor, now holding the poleaxe, defending Harry's side of the field as his turn ended.

"Not bad. It won't save you, but not bad" he said, drawing only to reshuffle and draw his hand anew.

Harry did likewise and was in luck when his **Soaring Roc** returned to his hand. But Harry wasn't the only one who'd drawn well.

"I play **Vicious taunt** " he declared, "a spell that changes all defense position monsters to attack and keeps them that way as long as its active.

Uh oh, Harry thought as the little cartoon goblin popped up and started making rude gestures at his monsters. His monsters responded by standing up and taking an aggressive stance, attack mode.

"I also summon Star nosed mole in attack mode."

Apart from being half rotted and the size of an English bulldog the **Star nosed mole** looked exactly like a star-nosed mole.

A 300 D400

" **Great Sky bat** , attack **Plague Riddled Zombie**."

The bat came hard at the undead which groaned weakly as it was torn to pieces. Harry felt for the zombie as 700 of his life points were torn away.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Slowly Harry drew his next card. He was on the razors edge. Two against one with two active spell cards, one face down and his enemy with the home field advantage. He needed a miracle. He looked at the card in his hand and there it was, just what he needed. Smiling he placed it in his hand and prepared to summon.

"I sacrifice my **Magical Arms** and…"

"Activate my trap, **No Reinforcements** which prevents you from summoning this turn."

The smug look on Dickeys face reminded him of Dudley. For that reason and that reason alone he vowed to win.

"I activate **Storm of the Century**."

A powerful gale ripped through the field and this time it was Dickeys turn to cower as grass and gravestones were torn from the ground by the mighty wind.

" **Storm of the Century** destroys all magic or trap cards on your side of the field and for each card destroyed you lose 200 life points."

The **Necro Virus** and **Vicious taunt** shattered, taking 400 life points with them. This brought Dickey down to an even 500 life points. It also brought his monsters attack down 300 since, without the **Necro Virus** they had both returned to their types.

"Now, **Magical Arms** attack **Star nosed mole**."

The animate suit lifted its poleaxe and rushed the little beast. Harry could have screamed when the ugly vermin sank into its hole and avoided the attack.

" **Star nosed mole** s effect. Once per turn it can evade an attack. Tough luck fancy pants."

It wasn't over yet. Dickey drew his card but didn't even bother to look at it.

" **Great Sky bat** , attack **Magical Arms**."

With the poleaxe enhancing it and the field boost gone the match wasn't far off, thanks to the bat being a sixth level monster. Close however was not enough and his magical suit of armor was smashed to pieces.

"And that leaves you with 100 life points and nothing to defend it" said Dickey with a victorious smirk, "this duel is over."


	11. Chapter 10

Wild cards  
Chapter 10

…

"This duel is over!"

It certainly did look that way. Harry stood defenseless before the urchin boy and his monsters. He'd been backpedaling almost the entire duel but had somehow managed to hang on. Now he had nothing left to hang on to.

" **Star nosed mole** , attack!"

The ugly rodent rushed him, its oversized teeth flashing.

"I activate the **Judas Contract**."

The mole came to a screeching halt in its attack when a large scroll suddenly appeared before it. Dickey watched in disbelief as his monster read the contract then dipped its paw in an ink pot and pressed it to the parchment. There was a flash and the monster turned to face its 'former' master.

"The **Judas Contract** lets me take control of any monster that tries to attack me when I have no monsters on the field. Your monster is now mine."

Harry grinned while Dickey looked ready to spit tacks.

"You want the little vermin, fine. I'll just destroy him next turn."

Harry drew his card and never stopped smiling, "You won't get another turn" he said, "I sacrifice **Star nosed mole** to summon **Soaring Roc**."

The field was again buffeted with powerful winds and the 'Great Sky bat' found itself dwarfed by an enormous raptor with flashing eyes and a viciously hooked beak.

A 2000 D 1500

Now it was Dickey's turn to cower in fear.

"I'll also play **Thunderous Wind Storm** , increasing my Roc's attack by 200 points."

"Oh no!" Dickey wailed, staring up into a storm of defeat.

"Now this duel is over" said Harry, " **Soaring Roc** , attack **Great Sky bat**."

The Roc screamed as lightning flashed through the clouds. A single powerful clap of its wings created a sonic boom that not only destroyed the bat monster but shook the entire tunnel and knocked Dickey off his feet.

Harry had just enough time before darkness returned to see Dickey tumbling down the stairs. Then it was black and he was alone, he assumed.

"Hello!" he called.

But there was nothing. No childish taunt nor villainous threat answered his call.

"Never thought I'd miss his annoying voice" Harry said to himself.

Cautiously, he made his way down the stairs, and with great relief stepped into the light.

"Why do they not light those stairways?" Harry pondered aloud, "someone could get hurt in there."

"Socioeconomic disparity."

Harry jumped at the random dirty vagrant that decided to answer his question.

"Most folks just apparate in or out as they please. Those that can't take a broom or carpet up the main shaft there."

Harry stared at the informant tramp having understood all he'd said, except for socioeconomic disparity and...

"Apparate?"

The vagrant looked at him with jaundiced yellow eyes and smile showing a mouth full of rotted black teeth, "This."

And with a loud bang the man was gone. Harry stood awestruck for a moment before he realized his mistake.

"I should have asked him if he'd seen anyone come by here."

Harry looked around but saw no sign of either his tormentors or his quarry. He looked at the odd coin and frowned. He'd not been able to return it. Yet, as he looked at it he couldn't help feeling it was important somehow.

Deciding he was overthinking it he shoved the coin into his pocket then went in search of someplace he might acquire a broom, or a carpet, or better yet someone who could teach him to apparate.

And for the time being all thoughts of the coin or the man it had belonged to drifted to the back of his mind as he focused on his new task. It probably wasn't that important anyway. Right?

…

"Oh Stanley, what am I going to do with you?"

The finely dressed man in the Italian suit stared down contemptuously at the filthy thief on the ground. He twitched and spasmed erratically in the after effects of the most heinous torture he'd been forced to endure and was likely to endure again.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered.

"Sorry" the other man repeated, "yes, you certainly are."

The man flicked his wand at the thief and his body went stiff, a scream died, strangled in his throat as pain beyond description surged through his entire body.

"I trust you to retrieve an item for me, not steal, just retrieve, and you lose it."

"It must have fallen out of my pocket" he pleaded pathetically, "when I ran into that boy."

"What boy?"

The thief hesitated a moment too long and was punished for his lapse.

"What boy?" the man repeated.

"Harry!" he squealed, "I met him wandering around Knockturn Alley the other day."

"Can you find him?"

"He's staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Please, please…" he begged pitifully.

There was a flash of green and the begging ceased.

"Useless waste of a wizard" the man in the suit grumbled.

"What'ta we do boss?"

The pale gangly man wrung his large bony hands nervously as his master considered.

"Watch the Cauldron. Find this Harry and follow him. If he has the item, retrieve it."

"What if he won't give it up?"

"Convince him. Summon the others if you must. I want that item, and I will have it."


	12. Chapter 11

Wild cards  
Chapter 11

…

Harry woke slowly, mind bogged in the hazy fog of sleep, drifting in that place between where dreams and memory are one.

Here, Harry stood facing Dickey and his bat monsters only it was Dickey who was infected by the 'Necro Virus'. And Harry wasn't alone. His **Obsidian Gargoyle** stood snarling by his side while Harry was ensconced within his **Magical Arms**.

He felt no fear as he stared down his enemy but a strange sense of wrongness. The zombie boy seemed aware of this as he was taunting Harry.

"You really think you got a chance fancy pants?"

For a second he looked just like the **Vicious Taunt** goblin then he wasn't.

"I already beat you" Harry replied.

"Think so? Well what about this?" the undead claimed, holding up the mysterious coin.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You don't know. And you never will" the necrotic urchin jeered.

"Yes I will" Harry retorted, struggling to free himself from his **Magical Arms**.

"Never will, never will" Dickey chanted, his bats joining in as Harry continued to struggle.

"Let me go" Harry growled.

"Never will, never will, never will" they chanted, spinning in his vision like a pinwheel.

There was a solid whoomph. Harry fell out of bed, freed from his tangled sheets onto the cold merciless floor. The shock brought him forcefully to full consciousness and he lay there a while, staring at the ceiling, panting from his exertion.

"That was weird" he muttered.

But it did serve to remind him of the days task. He'd asked Tom about his find the previous evening and when he'd shown him the coin the bartender had pointed him to Andrew. Harry found the speed of his reply odd but hadn't pressed him. If Tom said go to Andrew, he'd go to Andrew.

*gurgle*

After breakfast.

Outside the Cauldron a scrawny man with large bony hands was busy wringing them, trying to fend off the morning cold. He'd been observing the entrance to Diagon Alley for almost an hour and was well past being 'just' bored.

He couldn't light his pipe for risk of being seen. He couldn't go inside for risk of alerting his quarry. He'd thought of every possible thing he might do to alleviate his boredom or fend off the cold, and every one of them ended with him getting cursed. So he stood there, wringing his hands and waiting, just waiting.

He made a mental note when a white owl flew out a window, and shortly after his patience was rewarded. A small dark-haired boy in glasses stepped out into Diagon Alley.

He didn't even have to wonder if he had the right person. From his little patch of shadows, he could clearly see the item he'd been sent to retrieve. It was perfect. The kid was an easy mark, wide eyed and innocent.

He crept closer then froze when the boy stopped to scratch his forehead. He was relieved until he saw what had been hidden behind those messy bangs. How could Stanley have been so stupid?

His Harry was Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived, dark lord slayer at one year old, and he had the item. Shit, and double shit, shit my pants. There was no way he was trying to take anything from this kid. He was a thief not a fool.

With the greatest caution he followed the boy. He cursed when he saw him walk into the card shop. If anyone would be able to identify that little trinket it would be Andrew, then they'd never get it back.

There was no choice. He sent off the spell to bring in the muscle and waited, wringing his hands all the while.

…

"Morning Harry."

"Good morning" the boy replied happily.

"Come to throw more money at me?"

Harry chuckled, "Sort of."

He placed the coin on the counter and watched as Andrews expression went completely blank.

"Where did you get this?"

And Harry told him, everything from the over exuberant girl to Dickey the bat boy, even the fate of his poor sweet roll.

"And by the time I got out of there he was long gone."

Andrew had listened intently to the whole story, not so much as blinking. Now he stared at the coin with a stony expression.

"What is it?"

Andrew considered the question, weighing his answer, "An artifact of the D walkers" he said.

"Who're the D walkers?"

"Powerful sorcerers from another world" said Andrew, "they're the ones who created the card magic."

Harry was appropriately awed by this revelation. To think he'd been carrying around something like that.

"There are only ten of these" Andrew continued, "and I know all the people who should have them."

"So, you can get this back to whoever it belongs too?" said Harry hopefully.

Andrew shook his head, "These artifacts are bonded to their owners, passed from master to apprentice. They cannot be lost or taken by force without killing the owner."

"You mean…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Dead" said Andrew bluntly, "for all the good it would have done the fool responsible. They have a powerful curse on them to dissuade that sort of thing."

"So, whoever killed them is dead too?"

"Almost certainly."

"Well that's good" Harry said.

Andrew nodded his agreement, "That begs the question though, where was it going?"

The two gentlemen were given only a moment to ponder this question before the bell chimed and a large group filed in.

"Welcome to Duels, how can I …" the words died in his throat when he got a look at the men arrayed before him.

They were rough looking, all five of them. The biggest one had to have been seven-foot-tall and as solid as any oak tree. On his left was a sharp looking man with a Spanish shade to him, and on 'his' left a psychotic looking fellow with long wavy dark hair.

The two on the right of the big man were standard looking toughs. The bigger one had a shaved head to show off his assortment of scars while the others distinguishing mark was a long thick snake tattoo.

There was a moment of silence, the tension thick.

"Ehem, can I help…" Andrew tried to say.

The psychotic man cut him off with a shrill scream and a violet colored light out of his wand.

Harry had no idea what the light was, but he did have considerable experience with violent people. He dropped to the floor just in time to avoid the spell which shattered the front of the counter.

The big man shouted something Harry couldn't make out which was followed by a barrage of lights. He was both shocked and relieved when they fizzled against a shimmering blue wall that appeared inches from his face.

"Harry! Back here!"

Harry needed no further instruction, scrambling behind the counter as Andrew commanded. There was another barrage of spells just as Harry found cover and the blue wall rippled.

"That is not going to hold" Andrew cursed as he watched the big man approach his shield ward.

"What're we gonna do?" Harry said, fighting back tears.

Andrew looked at the item, still in hand, and then to Harry, "Something dangerous and stupid."

He reached under the counter and turned a piece of white quartz 180 degrees to the left. The stone began to glow just as the big man brought his hands down on the shield. The force of his attack sent massive waves through the shimmering wall.

"Bloody buggering hell" Andrew cursed.

"What now?" Harry shouted.

"Now we get out of here."

Holding the coin in one hand Andrew began making forceful turning gestures over it with the other. For a moment Harry forgot the imminent danger to stare in awe as the symbols began to light and turn.

The moment ended when the wall shattered like cheap glass and they were assaulted by a cacophony of sound. Harry dared to peek over the counter and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

The five wizards were being assailed by a menagerie of small creatures. Some of which Harry recognized, like the **Gopher Soldier** bravely assailing the Spaniard.

"Time to go."

Before he could register the words, he was grabbed by the collar and flung through space. The sudden rush of heat stole his breath and he lay on the ground wheezing as his lungs tried to adjust to the sudden rise in temperature. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and nearly choked.

He'd heard of Hell before. The Dursley's weren't religious people but it was the proper thing to do so they'd gone and since they didn't trust him in the house alone, he'd gone too. The minister had spoken with great passion on sin and punishment and Uncle Vernon made sure Harry understood that sermon was for him.

Harry remembered. The lakes of fire. The reek of sulfur and brimstone.

"Harry, you alright?" Andrew asked coughing.

"Andrew, what happened?"

"This must have been the last place it was used" he said, glancing around at the stalactites and stalagmites sticking out like vicious teeth in the glow of the great rivers of magma.

"Are we in Hell?"

"Hmm, oh no, no, nothing so dramatic as that" said Andrew casually, "this is just the infernal realm, that's all."

"Oh" said Harry, "is that all?" and he did his best not to pass out.


	13. Chapter 12

Wild cards  
Chapter 12

…

"So, ya got it?"

"Nope."

Having found himself pitched into the realm infernal, after being attacked by five murderous wizards Harry felt he was coping pretty well. He'd avoided passing out. He hadn't cried or wet his pants despite an overwhelming urge to do both. He had babbled incoherently for a couple minutes but he was better now.

"I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around it" Harry said as he followed behind Andrew.

"Which parts?"

"All of them" said Harry.

"At least your speaking actual words now."

Harry nodded, "I'm past the babbling."

"Good, good" said Andrew, leading them past a row of jagged stones, "why don't we try a different approach?"

Harry nodded, glad for any distraction from the ungodly heat.

"What is this?" asked Andrew, holding up the item responsible for their current predicament.

"A D jack" Harry answered.

"Which is?"

"An artifact of the D walkers that allowed them to travel to different dimensions."

"Good so far" said Andrew ducking under a ledge as he walked, "and on the topic of dimensions, this one is?"

"The one they send all naughty children who won't eat their vegetables."

Andrew tried to scowl at his travel companion, but he couldn't keep from cracking up at the grinning little wizard.

"It's good to see this ordeal hasn't negatively affected your sense of humor" Andrew quipped.

And why would it, Harry thought. He may have been as close to hell as any living person ever had been, but it was still better than the Dursley's.

"So, infernal realm, home to all manner of fiend and various things that burn."

"That I get" said Harry, "what I don't get is why 'it' brought us 'here'."

"I do unfortunately" said Andrew, "this D jack was passed from one of the original D walkers to his apprentice. That apprentice, not without skill, was an arrogant braggart nowhere near as good as he claimed."

"And now he's dead" Harry added.

Andrew nodded, "He liked to run at the mouth. It was only a matter of time."

"And why we ended up here?" Harry prodded.

"Right, right, I was getting to that" said Andrew, "this apprentice was always partial to fiend type monsters and magic given how strong they are on the attack. So, it comes as no surprise that when I activated it the D jack brought us to the last dimension it had jacked from."

"So, you weren't trying to bring us here?"

"I didn't know where I was bringing us" said Andrew, "I just knew it had to be better than where we were."

"Dangerous and stupid" said Harry remembering what Andrew had said back in the shop.

"Truth? This is not the worst place we could have ended up."

"Well that's comforting" it totally wasn't, "so, where are we going."

"There's a town up here a way" said Andrew, "someone there I need to see."

"Okay, then we can go back?"

Andrew stopped and Harry looked at the older man nervously.

"Harry, please don't freak out on me."

"Whyyyyyy?"

"That portal I opened was with a universal command, it would have worked on any D jack. Unfortunately, I don't have one that can take us strait back and since I don't know how he had this D jack set up…"

Harry could not believe what he was hearing, "You mean we're stuck here?"

"No" Andrew stated firmly, "We just need to reset it, then I'll be able to use the standard commands to open a portal out of here."

"Back to Earth?"

"Not right away" he said, "we'll probably have to pop around a few other dimensions first."

"But, we will get back?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then coughed when the scorching air dried out his windpipe.

They came in sight of the town shortly after. It didn't look especially large, maybe as big as Diagon Alley.

Walking into the town Harry was surprised by how normal the place looked. Normal for a 16th century English hamlet. The only thing Harry found strange were the people. They weren't actually people, they were demons.

Fiends as Andrew had called them and the strangest thing about them was how not strange they were. They had red skin in various shades. They had horns and hooves and tails and wings, not all on any one fiend, yet they walked around doing perfectly normal things.

They fed the dog… thing. They watered the flowers, which burst into flames. There were even a group of little ones chasing a hoop with a stick. It was all so bizarre yet normal which made it that much more bizarre, ly normal.

"Y'alright Harry?"

Harry shook his head to clear the cobwebs, "Not what I was expecting."

"Folks are pretty laid back out her in the boony's" said Andrew, "the big cities are another story."

Harry remembered his one trip to the city with the Dursley's. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Here it is" said Andrew stopping before a nondescript building, "I'm gonna pop in here for a bit, shouldn't be more than a couple minutes."

"Okay."

"Don't run off."

"I won't" Harry assured.

Andrew stepped inside leaving Harry on his own, all by himself, completely unattended. The group of imps playing with the ring eyed him curiously.

"Andrew, long time no see."

The rail thin fiend with the curled ram horns set his quill aside to greet his guest.

"Ciaphus, you're looking well."

"Life in the country agrees with me" the old scribe said, "I must say I was not expecting to see you."

"Would you have been less surprised if I'd been Simeon?"

"I would have" the fiend said, "He came through here often."

"He won't be anymore" said Andrew, placing the D jack on the fiend's desk.

The fiends countenance turned grave, "I see."

"Not sure who did him but that wound up in the hands of the young man outside who brought it to me. He was followed by five nasties, who then attacked us."

"I take it you used this to escape" Andrew nodded, "and now need me to reset the device so you can use it."

"Right in one" said Andrew.

"Fine, fine, I can do that. Of course, I'm not about to do it for free."

"Not sure what I can give you Ciaphus, I didn't exactly plan for this trip."

"You still have that."

Andrew looked to his belt where the fiend was pointing, "Well look at that."

It was a small rectangular box like attachment clipped to his belt. Pressing down one of the circles on top it popped out and he drew the thin black six-inch wand from its case.

"Totally forgot I put this on this morning" he said honestly, "you know this is just a scanning wand though."

The fiend nodded, "Scan me."

"Seriously?"

"I like to spread myself around. Feeds my ego."

Andrew chuckled then made a circular gesture at the old devil. There was a gentle chime from his case.

"So, that's it?"

Ciaphus nodded, "It'll take me about an hour to reset the device. You'll probably want to check in on your little friend, before they eat him."

"They?"

They turned out to be a pack of young imps. Harry was rolling around on the ground with one while the others were shouting and cheering in a circle around them.

Andrew casually waved his wand at the group as he watched. He could have intervened, but it didn't look like he needed to.

Harry got on top of his opponent and struck a vicious blow across his face. The imp yelped and tried to escape. Harry sat on the struggling fiend, grabbed his leg and pulled. The imp squealed and flailed uselessly.

"Say it!" Harry shouted.

"Uncle Vernon! UNCLE VERNON! uncle vernon" the loser wept.

Harry stood and threw his arms up in victory. The onlookers cheered wildly.

"What? Is that all?"

The imps made a collective yelp at being caught then proceeded to flee in manic fashion. One little female stopped to turn back and wave goodbye before disappearing with the rest.

Andrew looked at Harry who just grinned back, "So, what started this?"

Harry shrugged, "I forget."

Andrew just shook his head and chuckled, "We've got about an hour before the D jack is ready."

"Okay. So, what're we gonna do?"

"Teach you to summon."

"What!?"

Andrew grinned at his reaction, "You heard me."

"But, I don't know how to do magic."

"No better time to learn than when your life might depend on it."

Harry looked like he might start panicking so Andrew gave him a moment to collect himself while he found a seat.

"Ready now?"

"I… I don't know" he admitted.

"Don't worry, your duel board is like your wand. It's a focus. Unlike your wand it's a specific focus, designed to channel your magic into the cards."

"So, the board does the work."

"Most of it" said Andrew, "if we were trying to teach you to summon without the board, that would probably be unreasonable. This'll be easy by comparison."

"Alright. What do I do?"

"Grab a seat, and let's get started."

… 1 hour later

"Andrew, just in time."

"It's ready?"

"Indeed it is" the fiend said handing the wizard the coin, "what happened to him?"

Andrew shifted his burden as he took the offered object, "Rookie mistake. He dismissed his summon too hard and the backlash knocked him out."

Ciaphus gave Harry an appraising look, "That young and already summoning?"

"One of us has to, and I don't have my cards."

"You 'just' taught him?"

Andrew nodded, "I didn't actually think he'd be able to get it in an hour. He surprised me."

"Interesting" Ciaphus mumbled to himself, "So, you'll be going then?"

Andrew nodded.

"Then may I suggest the tip of the spire on Fire Lake Island. There's a thin spot there that should take you to Oshana port on Correal."

"Doesn't Magdalene have a portal gate there."

"Which used to connect to the one on the spire till it was destroyed, hence the thin spot."

"Thanks."

Ciaphus watched the two humans leave. He wondered if he should have told them why the portal was destroyed, or more importantly by what. Perhaps some warning of the other things that had taken up residence since then might have been in order.

The old fiend pondered for a moment, then shrugged and went back to his work.


	14. Chapter 13

Wild cards  
Chapter 13

…

The world swam back into focus and the first thing he became aware of was the heat. Heavy, stifling, it pressed down on him like a weight. He groaned and tried to move.

"You're awake."

He felt some of the weight lift and he wobbled as he was set back on his feet, senses slowly realigning.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The infernal realm."

"I remember that."

Andrew smiled, "Just checking."

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much" the man said, "got the D jack, heading to a spot that should bring us to a portal gate."

"What's a portal gate?"

"A permanent gate that can generate a portal like the D jack, but only to a single location. You'll find them all over the dimensions."

"Can it get us back to Earth?"

"No, but the location data in it can help me tune the D jack so 'it' will."

"Well what're we waiting for?" said Harry turning and falling flat on his face.

"Your legs" quipped Andrew.

Harry wasn't in a position to retort so he just grumbled through a face full of soot.

Once Harry's legs started working again they made good time, arriving on the banks of Fire Lake. At the very center was a small island with a single tall spire.

"This must be the place."

"You're not sure?"

"Well I've never actually been here."

Harry gaped at his laid-back companion.

"Oh don't look at me like that" said Andrew.

Harry closed his mouth and continued to remind himself there was no need to panic. It was much too late for that.

"So, how are we supposed to get over there?"

Andrew surveyed the area till he spotted a small strip of land connecting the two shores, "over there."

"Well this looks safe" said Harry.

The two stood at the edge of the land bridge staring across. It sat just above the magma, less than a foot in most places, and couldn't have been more than ten feet wide.

"Eh, not so bad."

Harry was beginning to reassess the sanity of the man he was with as they started across. He waved his little 'scanning' wand around as they walked. Harry didn't know why. All there was around them was burning hot magma. What could possibly be worth scanning?

Harry noticed what looked like an insect just ahead of them, a large one, probably as long as his hand. It was glowing the same color as the magma and Harry could only imagine touching it would prove it was just as hot.

"Fire krill" said Andrew halting their march, "they live in the lava pools."

"There are things that can live in this?" he didn't see how it was possible.

"It's a sort of natural magic. You find that in a lot of extreme places."

As they stood the magma suddenly lurched up onto the bridge. Except it wasn't magma, it was an entire wave of Fire krill.

"Woah!"

A large rat like creature crawled onto the bridge a moment later. Glowing red and black it had a long rod like tail and its back was covered in a thick matte of hair shaped like a shield.

"Wicked" said Harry as he watched the rat thing pounce on the Fire krill.

"Lots of things eat Fire krill" Andrew explained while he waved his wand, "we should go before they attract something bigger."

Harry followed behind Andrew who brushed the masses of krill aside with his foot. They got through but Harry could see the scorch marks on Andrew's shoes, confirming his suspicion and increasing his respect for his travel companion, even if he was crazy.

They came across other clusters further along they were forced to circumvent but nothing that slowed them down. A couple times Harry thought he saw something moving out in the lake but whenever he turned to look it was gone.

They were nearing the spire when they came upon a whole field of Fire krill stretched out thirty feet before them. One of the rats was among the group but it wasn't eating. It had flattened itself to the ground under its protective shield as though expecting an attack.

"Now what?"

"I'll tell ya this much, I'm not walking through that" said Andrew.

Harry was pretty sure his shoes wouldn't survive if he tried.

"Why don't we have a look through your deck and see what we can find."

A massive grin broke across Harry's face. He opened his board and pulled out his deck. Spreading it out they looked over his cards. Harry wasn't sure what they were looking for but Andrew quickly spotted it.

"Let's try this guy."

Harry took the card, " **Obsidian Gargoyle**?"

"He's made of stone. The krill won't be able to hurt him."

Harry nodded, that made sense.

Replacing his deck and setting the card on the board he took a deep breath and focused, " **Obsidian Gargoyle**!"

There was a flash and the sound of scraping stone. Harry opened his eyes and looking back expectantly was his **Obsidian Gargoyle**.

"It worked!"

The gargoyle barked excitedly.

"Well done" said Andrew.

The **Obsidian Gargoyle** needed little direction and immediately went to work scattering the krill and clearing them a path. It had almost gotten all the way when it came to the rat.

The gargoyle barked at the rodent but it didn't respond. It pawed the thick shield, tried to push it, then decided he had won and hopped on top of it. Harry and Andrew laughed as the gargoyle sat triumphant on his conquest.

"What a ham."

The moment was cut short by the sound of flapping and a near inaudible screech. The two looked up to see a mass of wings descending form the heights of the cavern.

"Fire bats!" exclaimed Andrew.

They hadn't even time to run before the winged beasts were all around them. The two stood back to back trying to fend them off to little effect. The presence of the krill drew some of them away, but it was the **Obsidian Gargoyle** leaving his prize that saved them.

The stone dog tore through the horde, leaping and biting and swatting the fiery flying rodents out of the air like they were nothing. More of them broke off to feed on the krill and it looked like they might be safe when a massive creature heaved itself up out of the magma.

It had a shape that reminded Harry of an English bulldog, stocky and broad with a flat face and overhanging teeth. That was where the similarities ended. Its skin was smooth like half melted stone and cracked around the creases in its face which glowed like hot lava.

There was a rumbling from its chest followed by a sonic assault, a bark so loud and deep it shook the stone around them. All the bats still in the air dropped like rocks and the ones already on the ground stumbled about drunkenly.

The **Obsidian Gargoyle** cowered next to the two humans as the enormous lava hound started chomping on the beleaguered bats. It wasn't paying attention to them, yet, but it was blocking their path.

"What now?" Harry asked quietly.

Andrew looked around for something as the giant dog came to the hiding shield rat and pawed at it curiously. Harry observed this behavior, looking at his cowering **Obsidian Gargoyle** and a light went on.

He went to his deck, pulling the top card off. Perfect, exactly what he needed. He focused and the card came to life, a small beacon on the ground indicating the trap was ready.

"Harry?"

The boy turned to the man, "I got an idea."

He grabbed a couple dead fire bats and headed straight for the massive dog. The dog saw Harry coming and left its toy to face him. The beast gave a low deep growl in warning till Harry held up one of the dead bats.

"You want this?"

Harry waved the bat back and forth, watching the hound's eyes follow. Reeling back, he flung the corpse as far and high as he could. The lava dog crouched then hopped to catch the bat with a resounding crunch.

Gobbling it down the fire beast looked expectantly at Harry. Harry held up the other bat, the dog shook excitedly. Harry pitched it up and the dog moved to catch. His hands empty, he grabbed a nearby bat as it flailed about uselessly and gave it a toss.

Again, the lava beast moved to catch. Harry could see his trap glowing. The hound was almost on it. The next bat he grabbed still had some wit left and it struggled as it was flung into the air.

The great dog shifted left and right as the bat tried and failed to find lift, inching closer and closer with every squirm and wiggle.

"Come on, come on."

The bat found its wings at the last second, but the hound would not be denied. It launched itself up with a mighty lunge. The bat flapped desperately to get away, but a pair of jaws enveloped it and slammed shut, cutting it clean in half.

Gravity asserted itself and the hound landed solidly on its behind. The remains of the bat floated down and the hound leaned back to catch it in its mouth. The bat dropped in and the dog toppled over backwards, right onto the trap.

Chains shot out of the ground and clamped around the dog's legs. Surprised, it twisted and struggled to escape but managed only to turn over onto its side before being fully bound.

"Not bad Harry, not bad."

The two of them strolled past the captured fire monster which had ceased to struggle. Harry glanced back at the beast and frowned. The creature looked at him with an expression of utter sadness. He felt bad about just leaving it like that.

He grabbed another bat and jogged over to the bound beast. Without a word he tossed his cargo right into the hound's mouth. A couple crunches and the dogs tongue lolled happily out of his mouth.

Harry smiled, "Bye."

Andrew watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry jogged to catch up. He smiled quietly to himself and kept walking.

The **Obsidian Gargoyle** trotted along beside them till they reached the foot of the spire. Here Harry dismissed both the gargoyle and his trap.

"There should be some steps somewhere" said Andrew, "she wouldn't have put a gate way up there without a way to get down."

They found the steps carved into the spire itself and began their ascent. The stairs like the spire were covered in soot which meant they had to step cautiously else risk starting over, or worse.

They stopped half way up to catch their breath and looked out over the vast Lake of Fire. A rock came tumbling down the spire which drew their attention. A pair of eyes glared down at them from a cloud of soot, then it exploded and they were lost in darkness.

"I can't see!"

"Up the stairs, quick!"

Completely blind, Harry crawled up the stairs as fast as he was able. Hacking and coughing he cleared the soot cloud just in time to see the creature responsible.

It had a feminine shape, the human parts anyway. Her hands were large with long sharp claws. Her arms were coved in black down with long brown feathers forming massive ugly wings. Her feet were enormous with razor sharp talons.

Harry knew what a harpy was, and not just the ones like Aunt Petunia. He didn't remember the details but he didn't really need to. The claws and talons needed no explanation, nor did the fearsome glare she had leveled at him. He'd had harpies glare at him like that before.

A rock bounced off her head and that glare was redirected with an indignant screech. Harry spotted Andrew not ten steps up from him holding a handful of rocks.

"Over here you ugly bitch!"

Whether or not she understood his words she clearly took offense. Waving her wing at him released a barrage of tiny fireballs. Andrew flinched back then quickly scampered further up the stairs.

The fireballs struck stone and poofed out, revealing small feathers. An infuriated scream was followed by another barrage and Andrew kept scrambling. Harry turned to his board. Intent on saving his friend he pulled the first card off the top.

 **Enhanced Reflection**. He couldn't have asked for a better draw.

It took him a minute to gather up his focus and cast it. He felt a sudden rush then he saw the glow surrounding him. He hadn't been expecting that.

He heard a third barrage explode against the stone and his hesitation vanished. Racing up the stairs he could see the harpy readying another volley. He caught up to Andrew just as she let it off. Without a word he rushed forward and leapt into the oncoming attack.

There was a brilliant flash when the fireballs struck. The harpy was blinded and never saw her attack coming back till it struck. There was a screech, an explosion, and the fiery bird woman toppled from the air.

The two watched her fall, trying to catch their breath and slow their racing hearts.

"Good work Harry."

"Yeah" Harry replied, too shell shocked at what he'd just done to muster anything more.

The harpy managed to catch herself before she hit the lake. Looking up at them she gave a pitiful squawk. She might have done more but at that exact moment the lake exploded upward, sending the harpy reeling into the spire.

Andrew and Harry stared as a massive head appeared out of the magma. Its jaw was long and narrow with a mouth full of teeth looking something like a chainsaw. Its body followed, and it stepped up on solid ground with a massive foot bearing three long hooked claws. Sharp and pointy bits aside the most distinguishing feature was the sail that stretched from the back of its head to near the end of its tail.

"What is that?"

"Awesome!"

Harry looked at Andrew with his wand moving rapidly then back down at monster that had just climbed out of the lake of magma.

"Okay, but besides that."

"If I were to guess, probably the reason there's no gate up here anymore."

"You mean, it can get up here?" Harry wasn't sure he had anything that could fight such a beast.

Fortunately, the monster's attention was on something a little bit closer. The harpy squirmed and squawked weakly as she lay across the spire arm clearly broken.

"She's toast" Andrew commented.

A fact she was aware of. In a final act of defiance, she gave a vicious screech and erupted into a massive fireball.

The saw mouth turned away as its whole head was enveloped in the explosion. When it had cleared there was no trace of its prey and its gaze turned upward.

"Andrew, I think we should go."

"I concur."

The two men raced up the stairs as fast as they could. A powerful roar echoed after them which only quickened their pace and in almost no time they had reached the apex.

There were signs of a structure once present, now no more than rubble under what appeared to be some sort of nest.

"Guess this explains the harpy."

"Sure looks like it" said Andrew, wand waving even as he looked back down the spire.

"Is he?"

"Not ye… oh, here he comes."

Harry didn't have to be told. He could feel the spire shake under each step.

"Time to go."

Andrew had the D jack out with his hand flying over it before the words were out of Harry's mouth. All the young wizard could do was watch as a strange distortion coalesced from a semitransparent blob to a clearly defined hole in reality.

"That should do it" said Andrew as the gate popped into solidity.

"Where does it go?"

A deafening roar, like a thunderclap exploding in the ear, shook the spire.

"Who cares!" shouted Andrew.

Together they leapt through the portal which sealed shut behind them.


	15. Chapter 14

Wild cards  
Chapter 14

…

A tear in reality opened wide and two men leapt through. They were assaulted by the sudden change in climate, cool, refreshing, and wet. Both were grateful for the dramatic shift. They were less grateful for the shift in terrain however. The water came up hard and fast to meet them. There wasn't even time to scream.

For Harry it was a new experience, being in the water. He quickly decided he didn't like it. He struggled against the inevitable forces. The water dragging him down. Just as he thought he was certainly lost a hand reached out and he was thrust forcibly upward.

He broke the surface gulping down sweet precious air with wild abandon, clinging hard to the body holding him above water.

"You okay Harry?"

Not really, he thought, "I think so" he said, "did you mean to come here?"

Andrew looked around, "Looks a bit different than I remember."

They were twenty meters' out from the shore, the pilons of several docks sticking out of the water between them and the stone pier. The only sign of the docks themselves were the flotsam and jetsam floating on the waves.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he took in the destruction.

"Don't know" said Andrew, "bad storm maybe, or something else."

The idea of 'something else' after what they'd just escaped had Harry looking around with growing concern.

"Can we get out of the water now?"

Andrew quickly caught Harry's drift, "Sounds like a good idea."

It was only twenty meters but for someone who doesn't know how to swim, twenty meters is quite daunting. Even with Andrew right next to him Harry felt like every stroke might be his last.

Finally reaching the pier, they hauled themselves out of the water and flopped onto the hard, dry land. They lay there, soaked and panting, thoroughly exhausted.

"You remember… how you said, there were worse places we could have landed?" Harry said.

"This isn't so bad" Andrew replied.

Harry looked at the older male, "Just what would you consider bad?"

Right on cue, the giant sea serpent erupted out of the water like an angry geyser. Its roar was a clap of thunder and the waters churned as though boiling in its presence.

"That's a pretty good example I think" said Andrew nonchalantly.

Despite Harry staring in abject fear the sea serpent didn't appear to have noticed them. It turned and turned looking around as though lost. It shrieked and roared and dove under the water only to come right back up and start the process over.

"What's it doing?" Harry shouted through a rising wind.

"Creating a storm by the look of it" Andrew shouted back as he swished his wand at the serpent.

Harry marveled a little that he hadn't lost it in the water, but a more pressing thought immediately took precedence.

"You said it looked like a storm hit this place?"

"I did."

"You think that might've had something to do with it?" Harry asked, pointing at the twisting serpent and the quickly darkening sky.

"Good chance" Andrew admitted.

"Should we go?"

Andrew pondered for a moment, "Yeah, probably."

In no real hurry Andrew wandered through the ruined town on his way out. Harry followed, trying not to panic at the blackening sky which his companion seemed oblivious to.

"Unusual seeing one of those so close to shore" he said conversationally.

"Really?" was all Harry could think to say.

"Usually deep-sea creatures. That's where you find the big things in the water, way out there."

"Oh" it was interesting information but it hardly seemed a good time for conveying it.

"You're worried about the storm, don't be" he said casually, "serpent storms are localized things and they take time to build. We'll be out of range before the first raindrop falls."

"You're sure?"

"Positive" the shop owner said, "I've seen these beasts before, the real ones and the summoned ones."

"You could summon that thing?" he realized how silly the question sounded as soon as he'd said it.

Andrew just smiled, "Someone will summon that thing. Several someone's most likely" he said holding up his little wand.

Harry stared at him blankly.

Andrew chuckled and tucked the wand back in its case, "Spose that's fair. You are new to the whole magic thing. Like giving you all the puzzle pieces but not telling you what it's supposed to look like."

"Oh yeah, absolutely" Harry nodded trying to look like he understood any of what had just been said.

"Alright, quiz time" said Andrew as they strolled through the ruined gates of the city, "what is this?" he asked patting his little box with the wand in it.

"Your scanning wand" Harry thought was the answer.

"Correct. And what have I been 'scanning' with my scanning wand?"

"Everything" Harry replied.

"… Okay technically that is correct" he admitted, "what was included in that everything?"

Harry thought for a while. He thought back to all the times he could remember Andrew waving his wand at something. There'd been the sea serpent, that terrifying lava dinosaur, the magma dog the…

"Monster!" Harry exclaimed, "this has something to do with the monster cards.

"No Harry" he said, "this has something to do with all the cards."

"But how?" the monsters he understood, but the magic and traps?

"Impressions" he said, "that's what I'm scanning. That's the first step to creating a card, gathering an impression."

"So that's what you were doing this whole time."

"Not much else I can do" he defended, "you've got the cards, not me, and this wand is no good for other magic."

Harry considered his words. He was the one with cards. He was the only one with the means to protect them on this trip.

"If you want, I can…" he began to remove his board.

"Nope, can't do it. Those are your cards."

"But I…"

"Nope. Besides, how am I gonna scan and work the D jack if I have to protect us as well. Only got so much magic ya know."

"Oh, well, if you say so."

"I do say so" Andrew declared, "now, getting back on topic. Cards, first step?"

"Impressions" said Harry, quickly returning to the previous topic.

"Right. The next step is interpretation. Back in the shop I have four books. Each is filled with the accumulated knowledge of the D walkers. Everything they knew of everything they'd seen, all recorded for a single purpose. To interpret impressions and make them into usable cards."

"So, you could scan anything and make a card out of it?"

"Well, not anything" said Andrew, "some things don't possess a strong enough impression to interpret. Mostly mundane things but sometimes, well, you just never know till you try. I once scanned a bowl of chili that turned out a card."

"Really?" this sounded both silly and exciting.

Andrew nodded, "It was called 'Dragon's breath'. Both the card and the chili. The card could turn any monsters type to dragon. Having tasted that chili, I totally understand why. Whooooo boy was it hot."

Harry laughed and listened as his friend told the tale of the chili cook off in Jalapeno Texas. Somewhere along the way he absently noted his cloths were dry but he paid it little mind. Andrew had just gotten to the part about the judge tasting 'Charlie's chili', and that seemed much more important than his not wet cloths.


	16. Chapter 15

Wild cards  
Chapter 15

…

It was a well-worn road running through the dense forest. They were a dirty bunch of brigands, thieves and cutthroats. The dirty bunch of brigands sat on the well-worn road running through the dense forest, waiting. They hadn't had a victim in some time but it was their bit of road, they'd claimed it, and so they remained, waiting.

"I'm bored!"

Not perhaps with a great deal of patience however.

"Quit yer bellyaching."

"There's no one coming. No one's come down this road in weeks."

"Well then it's well overdue init?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Aw shut up. I'm the boss and I say we stay."

"Maybe it's time for a new boss."

"Watch it ya pathetic little scarecrow."

"Anytime you bloated hog."

The two highwaymen were up in arms, ready to rip out each other's throats. This was the scene to which Harry and Andrew arrived.

"What's happening?" Harry whispered.

"Dunno. Looks like we came in during the middle of something."

That something came to an abrupt halt when they noticed they had an audience. Harry and Andrew felt very uncomfortable when they became the center of attention.

"Uh, afternoon boys" Andrews said awkwardly, "don't mind us we'll just be…"

A blockade of the road cut Andrew short, "Well lookie what we have here" said the fat brigand, "and you wanted to leave."

The skinny bandit pouted while the fat one elbowed him.

"So, uh, how can we help you gentlemen?" said Andrew as he looked for an escape route.

"Ya can start by handin over all yur valubales" the highwayman ordered.

"Your robbing us?" Andrew feigned shock, "Really now, is that necessary?"

Harry, hiding behind Andrew, could see where this was going. He shuffled through his deck looking for something to scare the men away. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing them so the dragon was out. He'd already done the gargoyle. Hmm.

"Certainly, we can reason with one another, can't we?"

"I'll give ya a reason alright" said the leader, pulling his big knife and advancing on Andrew.

A brief tremor of the earth stopped the bandit and the massive shadow that fell over him nearly had the vicious brigand wetting his pants.

It was eight feet tall with thick green skin and arms like tree trunks. One hand absently scratched its massive belly while the other hefted a wicked spiked club onto its shoulder.

Andrew saw the brigand's hesitation and looked up to see the ogre towering over him.

"Oh thank goodness" Andrew said with a sigh of relief, "I didn't think I could stall much longer."

"Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"Who cares, run for it!"

"Now hold on, we ain't done yet."

The skinny brigand gave a long whistle and out of the trees trundled an enormous bear. It had a short, flat face and thick reddish-brown fur. Nearly six feet at the shoulder on all fours, it stood, and even the ogre was forced to look up.

"Well, this escalated quickly" said Andrew.

Harry peeked out at the bear then turned back to his summon, "How do you feel about bear wrestling?"

The ogre scratched his chin and looked at the bear in question. He shrugged, dropped his club, and swaggered over to his opponent. The bear roared a warning as the ogre came near and in response the ogre slapped it with his massive meaty hand.

Not giving it a chance to recover the ogre tackled the bear and started grappling it. The bandits scattered as the two huge combatants rolled around smashing everything in their path. Andrew, seizing the opportunity, led Harry around the battling beasts and… right into the bandits.

"Oops."

"Going somewhere?"

The two were saved when the bear went flying past, plowing over the bandits in the process. Before the bear could recover the ogre was already barreling toward it. Harry and Andrew let it pass before taking off down the road at a full sprint. They were at least a mile away before they stopped to catch their breath.

"You run… pretty fast" Andrew commented.

"Lost's of practice" Harry replied.

They had nearly caught their breath when there was a 'pop' from Harry's board. The card fell to the ground almost followed by Harry.

"Easy there" said Andrew, catching the young man.

"What happened?"

"Your ogre died. There's usually a small backlash when that happens."

"Wonderful" Harry moaned as he fought to remain standing.

Andrew frowned as he kept the young man from toppling over. The sky was darkening, it'd be night soon. They'd been running from one fight to another all day. He'd be surprised if Harry wasn't about ready to drop, backlash or no.

They needed to find somewhere to spend the night. Sleeping in the woods was an option but not one he relished for a multitude of reasons. Sleeping on the road was even worse as it made them an easy target.

"You alright?" he asked when Harry stopped wobbling.

"I'm fine" Harry lied.

Andrew wasn't fooled, "Come on, we need to find some place to spend the night."

"You know somewhere?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, but it has been a while and all the people from that city had to've gone somewhere" he reasoned.

He was sure the building they came upon just as the sun sank beneath the horizon was not where they had gone.

"Is that, an inn?" Harry asked groggily.

"Looks like it" Andrew said skeptically.

The building was done in the old Japanese style. It even included a small Zen garden off to one side and a stone dragon standing guard at the door. That wasn't what bothered him about the place.

"Oh my, travelers. Welcome, welcome to the inn" a small Asian woman spoke as she bustled over to them, "you needing a place stay for the night."

Andrew's first reaction was to say no but one look at Harry made him hesitate.

"Oh, poor young man, you already fall asleep" the woman babbled, "come inside, come, it not safe outside at night. You better off come inside."

Glancing around nervously the woman shuffled into the inn, beckoning them to follow. Andrew didn't like it, but he liked his other options even less. Reluctantly he led a barely conscious Harry inside.


	17. Chapter 16

Wild cards  
Chapter 16

…

He awoke with a start, sitting straight up on the floor. It was dark, silent and still. There was no light. He could see the windows, the darkness moving outside, but there was no light.

He looked off to the side and found Andrew, a barely perceptible lump.

A distant rumble drew his attention back to the window. Thunder. A storm would explain the darkness. He stood groggily and shuffled to the door. He had to tinkle. He didn't know where he was going to do it but that didn't alleviate the problem so off he went, fumbling in the dark.

There was a solid wind blowing when he found his way outside. Despite the clouds the outside was still more illuminated than the inside. He spotted a nearby bush and scampered over to it. He hoped no one would think him rude for watering the foliage in the middle of the night.

The wind continued to pick up and another rumble of thunder rolled across the sky before he was done. He was about to head back in when a flash of lightning shattered the darkness. For an instant he thought he saw something moving near the trees.

The darkness had returned before he could make out what it was. There had been something strange about it though, like it was hovering off the ground. It hadn't been big, maybe the size of his head. He was also certain it hadn't been flying, the motion was too smooth especially with the wind.

Probably nothing, just his tired brain playing tricks on him, he thought. But at the same time, he couldn't stop staring into that patch of darkness. The trees shook and waved, taunting him, beckoning.

His curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to where he had seen it, just outside the tree line. The ground was shifty gravel, perfect for catching tracks. There was nothing. He looked around, hoping for a glimpse of something.

A chill entered the wind that raised the hairs across his entire body. The air grew thick with moisture and the threat of rain. Harry shook his head and rubbed his arms for warmth. Just his imagination, he told himself, and headed back inside.

Now awake he took notice of the large main room he'd passed through on his way out. He'd never seen walls like these, in the darkness they looked like the houses skeleton. He couldn't see any reason you'd want such thin walls, no privacy at all.

As his eyes wandered he came to the center of the room. There were eight odd lumps laid together in two neat rows. He approached on feline feet, intent on investigation. His heart nearly flew through his chest when something touched his shoulder.

"Harry."

Harry stared up at Andrew from his place on the floor, "Andrew!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" what a stupid question.

"Well that makes us even" he said, "I wake up and find you gone, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry" he wasn't used to people caring where he was.

"You alright?"

"I think so" he said picking himself up.

"What's this then?" he asked gesturing to the lumps on the floor.

"I don't know. They weren't here when we came in?"

"No" said Andrew suspiciously.

He approached the nearest lump and gave it an experimental kick. Nothing. He knelt and poked it. It was covered in cloth, something solid beneath. He gave it a shove, flipping it over. Harry gasped from behind him at the sight. The lump was a person, or had been.

"Where's his head?"

A good question, Andrew thought as he went around and flipped over all the others.

"Isn't that the lady who invited us in?" Harry asked as the last body was overturned.

"Looks like it" said Andrew.

"How… I mean why, why are their heads gone?" Harry didn't want to cry, and it was only Andrew's stoic calm that kept him from doing so.

"Because they got up and left."

"What?!"

"Here, the neck, there's no blood, no sign of a cut" he said.

"Then what, they just fell off?" it sounded preposterous but Harry found he like it better than the alternative.

"I don't think they were ever properly attached" said Andrew, "come here, touch this."

Harry did not want to do that. It was only a flash of lightning and the accompanying thunder that got him next to the headless body. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the corpses skin. Only it wasn't skin, it was hard and smooth like polished…

"Wood!" he exclaimed.

Andrew nodded.

"So, they're fake. But, why dress them up like this? And why no heads?"

"They did have heads, you saw hers."

"But they're just wood. I may have been falling asleep but I know she didn't look like wood before."

"No, she didn't 'look' like wood. Some sort of illusion probably."

"Life is an illusion."

Both jumped this time as they came face to face with their hostess. She wore an elaborate multilayered kimono in vibrant orange and gold tied off with a crimson sash. Her head sat perched in its proper place but the rest of her body was another story. It was clear this was not flesh nor anything more solid than a thick mist. It glowed eerily, casting a gothic pallor across her all to solid face.

Harry had no words and Andrew just stared grimly so it was left to the disembodied woman to carry the conversation.

"I had hoped you would remain asleep" she said calmly, "It would have been so much easier if you'd not been awake."

"You meant to kill us" Andrew accused.

"We mean to kill you" she stated without hesitation.

"Why?" Harry cried.

"Do not think ill of us" she said, "Our master commands, we can naught but obey."

"Who is your master?" Andrew demanded.

The ghostly woman shook her head, "The master commands. So sorry, but you must die. So sorry."

The two took up a defensive position but the ghost woman made no move to attack them. Not that she needed to. The wall slid open and a demon entered the room.

That was Harry's first impression. The mask had clearly been crafted to create such an effect. If he looked carefully he could just make out the head behind it. It fit perfectly in the helmet of the strange armor that glowed from within, filled with ethereal fire instead of a proper body. That was less of a concern than the sword he was carrying.

"Harry, you got a weapon in your deck somewhere?"

"I think so."

"Now might be a good time to pull it out."

Before he could the warrior raised his sword and charged. The two humans split up, Harry going to his board while Andrew engaged the swordsman. Harry flew through his cards looking for a means to help. He was sure he had a sword magic card in his deck but it refused to surface.

Out of nowhere he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a hooded cloak floating in midair. Ghostly hands gestured at him and he felt a sudden dread. Acting on the feeling he threw himself to one side just in time. The bolt of lightning left a smoking scorch mark and sent Harry scrambling for cover.

The cloak moved to follow but Andrew danced in front of it still dodging the swordsman. The disembodied spellcaster turned to follow the larger target.

Harry took the opportunity to finish rifling through his deck. The two bodiless men had nearly backed Andrew into a corner when a brilliant flash lit the room and a shimmering sword slammed into the floor between them.

"Does that help?" Harry called out, drawing their attention to himself.

Smiling, Andrew dashed forward, grabbing the sword and taking a swing at the swordsman. The swordsman took the hit and toppled over into the cloak.

"Harry, come on!"

The boy hurried over to his friend and they ran for the doors. Throwing them open Andrew was forced to block a flurry of fireballs. Harry spotted the floating lanterns responsible and the human head inside the largest one.

The storm had picked up and the wind howled savagely. The lantern appeared to be fighting the wind, so Harry picked up a rock and flung it at the floating head.

The wind threw off his aim and he took out the wrong lantern. He ducked and rolled under the return assault, giving Andrew a chance to jump up and club the head lantern with the flat of his sword. The head reeled and then flew off into the trees, carried by the wind.

Both were shocked when one of the trees reached out and caught it. The human head attached to the long twisting branch explained it. The unnatural locomotion it displayed in its roots tore them from the earth and lifted the tree out of the earth.

The warrior chose that same moment to rejoin the fight. There was a massive gash on the side of his armor but he didn't appear to notice.

"Damned undead" Andrew cursed.

That wasn't the end of it however. The dragon statue chose to animate itself as well, a human head visible inside its mouth. The pond in the garden rose up, took a humanoid shape beneath the real human head and advanced on them. Sand and stone moved and shifted, dragging itself under the direction of yet another bodiless head.

"Andrew!"

"It is too late."

Harry looked at the dead woman who gazed on impassively.

"He will die" she stated, "then you. The master commands it."

Harry stared, horrified. The seven heads and their abnormal bodies had his friend surrounded. Even with the sword he couldn't fight them all. He had to do something.

He grabbed his deck and fumbled. The cards scattered across the porch. The wind snatched them up, throwing them against the walls. One looked to be headed in the opposite direction but Harry snatched it out of the air and slammed it onto his board.

The summoning was a brilliant strobing light that brought everything to a screeching halt. They looked at Harry, at the star tipped rod in his hand.

"Harry?"

Before he could answer the spellcaster threw a lightning bolt at him. The wand in his hand shot up and intercepted the attack. The lightning coursed through the rod, then into Harry. His eyes began to glow, and he leveled a glare at the hooded cloak.

The spellcaster looked ready to try again when Andrew took it from behind, slashing through the cloak and slicing an ear off the head. It shrieked and toppled to the ground. Andrew looked up just in time to see the lightning bolt fly past him.

The armored head of the warrior was blasted clean off by the attack, the armor falling empty to the ground, the sword landing just in front of him. Andrew saw this, realized what had almost happened, and took the brief lull in the fight to get out of the circle.

He snatched up the fallen sword as he passed then turned to face his enemies. It was a calculated risk showing his back to the innkeeper, but she'd shown no overt hostility so far. Harry was there as well so he felt adequately protected.

"You with me Harry?" he called over his shoulder.

When no reply came he hazarded a look. Harry was there, but he wasn't sure he was 'there'. The rod was surging and his eyes were turned up to the sky, glowing a vibrant green.

"Harry!"

There was a flinch, his head tilted down, but he didn't look at Andrew. He lifted the rod, pointing it accusingly.

Andrew turned back and saw it. Mounted on a flashing black steed with eyes glowing like hot coals. It wore armor like the warrior but more ornate, the helmet, and its head, held in one hand.

"Dullahan!"

"Master" the undead woman bowed.

"Oh great" that explained everything.

The Dullahan drew its long, curved sword and began a slow measured trot toward them. The other undead cowered like cravens and scurried out of his way. Harry continued staring with blank glowing eyes while Andrew shifted his stance and prepared to charge.

Still out of reach the Dullahan lifted his sword and threw a powerful downward stroke. A wave of dark energy surged from the sword and Andrew dove to avoid it.

The Dullahan charged before he could recover but Harry was there, swinging the rod like a tennis racket and bombarding the Dullahan with little exploding stars. The Dullahan was forced to block with its sword, giving Andrew time to regain his feet and press his offense. The Dullahan proved it skill by deftly deflecting his attacks and reeling his steed around for another pass all while holding his head without dropping it.

A bolt of lightning split the sky as the Dullahan charged again. Andrew met the attack but it was painfully clear who the superior warrior was. Andrew lost his scavenged sword in the clash and only just avoided losing the hand thanks to Harry's timely interference.

The Dullahan rode on then turned, the horse rearing up. Pointing his sword to the sky an orb of black energy began to grow. Lost in the surge of power Harry could still feel the threat building. Raising the star rod to the sky's he felt an irresistible pull and a long streak of lightning reached down from the clouds.

His mind went blank as his body exploded with power manifesting in a near blinding aura. The Dullahan focused on him and hurled the now massive orb of pulsing darkness.

Harry reached back with the rod and prepared to swing for the fences. The swing started slow, like he was moving through the worlds thickest pudding. The star glowed brighter and brighter with every inch till at last the resistance gave out and the rod slammed into the orb.

The two forces collided and detonated. Andrew thrust his sword into the ground and used it as a shield and anchor as waves of energy rolled over him.

When it cleared Harry remained untouched. He still glowed if faintly, mostly in the eyes. He pointed the rod at the Dullahan, a clear challenge.

The Dullahan surveyed the battlefield and his scattered minions. He looked at Harry, glowing with power, and made his decision. Sheathing his sword, he reached out his hand. Eight heads flew to his hand. Catching them by the hair the Dullahan turned his horse and rode off into the darkness.

Stillness followed the undead's exodus. The wind howled quietly overhead and thunder rolled gently through the sky. Andrew stared at Harry whose glowed had ebbed with the flight of the death knight.

"Harry?"

The boy turned woodenly at the sound of his name. His eyes were hollow. The rod fell from his hand and disappeared into sparkling dust.

"Andrew" he whispered.

Like a puppet without its strings he fell, the lingering glow vanishing as the ground rose up to meet him. He stopped inches from the merciless earth, caught in the strong arms of his friend.

Andrew couldn't help but stare at the unconscious boy in wonder. Who was this child? He'd seen many great feats of magical power before, but this.

He shook his head, picked the boy up and headed back into the now abandoned inn. He stopped a moment when he saw Harry's cards fluttering about on the porch.

A flick of his wrist and the cards flew into his hand. Taking the one off the top he spoke a few quiet words and a pair of **Obsidian Gargoyle** came into being.

Without instruction they set themselves up on either side of the door. Andrew walked inside and slid the doors closed just as the rain began to fall.


	18. Chapter 17

Wild cards  
Chapter 17

…

The morning dawned bright and clear. Tree's dripped with the evenings rain and shone a vibrant green in the early light and birds chirped gaily as they flitted about their birdy business.

It was that birdy business that roused Harry from a death like sleep. His body ached like that time Dudley had forced his finger into the electrical socket, but it faded quickly as he started to move around.

"Good morning."

He turned slowly and saw Andrew sitting nearby, "Morning" he croaked.

"Breakfast" he said, offering a handful of nuts.

Harry didn't know where they'd come from and he wasn't all that curious. He forced his protesting body to move, crawling over to Andrew and accepting his meal graciously.

"How do you feel?" the older male asked.

"Sore" said Harry, "what happened last night?"

"Our hosts tried to kill us" Andrew said looking at him curiously, "what do you remember?"

Harry mulled over the evening as he chewed, "I remember the heads. I remember the guy with the horse."

"Dullahan" Andrew interjected, "continue."

"I remember the Dullahan, it's a little fuzzy, I… I summoned the **Magical Star Rod** , that's where it started. Then that cloak threw a lightning bolt at me, then the Dullahan and… I can't remember."

"Little surprise" Andrew said, "with all the power you were channeling."

"Did we win?"

Andrew chuckled, "We didn't die" he said, "under the circumstances that's about as close to winning as we could have hoped for."

"Was it really that bad?" again he suffered from his ignorance.

"Dullahan are among the most powerful undead creatures anyone has ever encountered" Andrew explained, "the Lich are more magically powerful but it's really a matter of how would you prefer to be killed."

"Oh, that bad" it still wasn't much context, but it certainly sounded bad.

"Yeah, still not the worst night I've ever had, that one still haunts me" he said with a somber expression.

"Really?"

Andrew nodded, "And she takes every opportunity to remind me."

Harry's bewildered expression reflected his youth and inexperience which caused Andrew to chuckle.

"You're probably a little young to get that one. The punchline is, women nag."

"Oh, I know that" Aunt Petunia was a perfect example.

"Well, that'll do" Andrew said with a grin, "finish up and we'll head out."

"Where we going?" Harry asked doing his best squirrel impression with his breakfast.

"There's a spot not too far from here that should take us to the Sky realm. We'll be able to make a lot of distance there."

"Ownds ood" Harry 'said'.

"Uh, okay."

The two men smile. It was a new day full of possibility. The events of the previous evening seemed far away as they set out in high spirits. Harry especially was eager for a new realm, having had quite enough of this one.

One hour and a dimensional shift later he was wondering if it was too late to reassess his opinion of the last dimension. Sea Serpents and headless horseman weren't so bad, not compared to his new predicament.

He was falling, plummeting, descending through the air at an accelerating velocity. What was it with these dimensions that he had to fall into them.

"How ya doin Harry!"

Harry looked over to the looney responsible for his current state of descension.

"Are you crazy?!" seemed like a reasonable question.

"Maybe" he shouted back, completely unperturbed, "what's the problem?"

"We're falling to our death!" Harry cried.

Andrew shook his head, "Just falling" he shouted.

"What!"

"We're in Sky realm, the elemental plane of air. There is no ground."

"How is that even possible?"

Andrew shrugged, "The rules are different on the elemental planes."

Whatever that meant, Harry thought, "So what now?"

"Now you summon us a flier, and we get going."

Get going, but where? Wherever it was Harry hoped the rules made a little more sense.

Pulling the top card from his deck he slammed it onto his board, " **Soaring Roc**!"

A rumble of thunder signaled the arrival of the giant raptor. With no instruction it sailed beneath and picked them up without so much as a bump.

"Nice" Andrew opined, "this should get us where we need to go."

"And where's that?"

"There's an open beacon in this realm, helps to navigate" he said, "it's not a gate but it should tell us what all the nearest adjacent realms are."

"Which should help us get home?"

"See, now you're catching on."

Harry smiled. He wasn't used to people saying nice things to him, but he was pretty sure he could get there.

After an hour in Sky realm Harry had reached a conclusion. Flying was fun. Falling, not so much but flying, this he could see himself doing again, as often as possible.

He'd also come to realize without the land below there was no real way to judge their progress. The clouds continuously shifted and flowed and that made it impossible to measure time or space by them.

Andrew didn't appear overly concerned but Harry wasn't expecting him to, not at an appropriate time anyway.

A rumble in the distance drew their attention. There was a dark cloud, a stark contrast to the fluffy white all around it. Lightning flashed in frantic jolts and they could just make out something moving around it.

"What is that?" Harry wondered aloud.

'That' turned out to be a group of tiny tornados with eyes. They zoomed around the stormy black cloud like angry hornets, stirring it up, stuffing it with pieces of the surrounding white clouds.

"What are they doing?"

"Feeding it" said Andrew.

"But, what is it… they, all of them?"

"The little ones are air elementals. They come in various shapes, little twisters are super common."

Harry remembered a man who'd possessed such an elemental.

"The big one is a little worrisome. That's a storm elemental. A big storm elemental."

And getting bigger, Harry thought as the little twisters buzzed around stuffing it more and more.

"It hasn't fully formed yet. When it does though we are going to be in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Storm elementals are all violent to one degree or another. It's just their nature. And this one looks like it'll be particularly bad."

Prophetic words. There was a terrific boom from the dark cloud and it began to ascend. The black storm expanded rapidly taking shape and awakening to itself. It looked like the upper torso of a very strong man with massive arms and fabulous pecs. It tapered halfway down its belly, trailing off into a fine black mist.

"Wicked" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't notice us."

He did of course. His flashing eyes set upon them, he pointed a thick dark finger at them and the hovering elementals jumped to obey.

"Here we go again" muttered Harry.

The roc saw them coming and dove hard, picking up speed. The little twisters were persistent, zooming along over, under, even through the clouds. The roc had the size advantage and generated more flying power, but the twisters had little physical substance to move which left them evenly matched. Except, the roc had passengers.

The twisters had nearly caught them when the roc made a sharp turn then shot straight up. Its cargo hung on for dear life as the giant bird bobbed and weaved at break neck speeds.

It looked like it might out maneuver the tiny tornados when the storm elemental appeared, looming over them like an angry god. The roc came up short, nearly plowing into the angry elemental. Andrew and Harry were not so lucky.

Plummeting this time held a whole new level of terror. It wasn't the abrupt stop at the end that was a concern, it was the swirling nasties moving in to intercept them.

Harry barely had time to note his roc being destroyed by the storm elemental or Andrew waving his wand at it. He gave a silent prayer to anything that might be listening, drew and summoned without looking.

There was an explosion, streams of fire, and Harry pulled himself onto the back of a green scaled dragon. The dragon, unlike the roc, was completely unimpressed by the little tornados. It plowed through them like so much sky debris.

Andrew made his way over and latched on behind Harry as they continued down. A thunderous boom, they looked behind them to see the storm elemental in hot pursuit.

"He's gonna catch us!"

"Time to go then" and he pulled out the D jack.

The portal was fast and ugly, holding just long enough for them to get through. The sudden shift left them still traveling in a downward direction, only now there was something below them.

"Pull up!" they screamed together.

The dragon fought gravity and the strong winds attempting to comply. The sturdy beast broke through the canopy before it managed to level and bleed off some speed.

Trees whipped by at dangerous velocity but, they were no longer flying 'at' the ground. They took a moment to catch their breath.

They could see a second canopy below them, hundreds of feet down. The reason for this was evident given the size of the trees. They were enormous, thick around as houses and who knew how tall. This created a massive space between the upper and lower canopy which they found themselves flying through.

"Awesome" Harry marveled.

"Yeah" said Andrew with far less enthusiasm.

Harry noticed and looked back at his friend, "What is it?"

Andrew looked around anxiously, "I think I know where we are."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he was sure of it. He couldn't see them, but he could feel their eyes.

They were in High Lorraine.


	19. Chapter 18

Wild cards  
Chapter 18

…

High Lorraine, an aerial biosphere formed by trees older than memory and reaching as high as the clouds. All manner of flyers and gliders and things that scurry and climb inhabit this unique ecosystem.

The dragon sailed calmly through this place made for beasts on the wing. His pilot attempted to look in every direction at once, fascinated by everything.

Andrew was trying to look in every direction as well but for wholly different reasons. Grimly he sought what he knew was there, the elves. Of everything they'd come across on their journey none of it had worried him like being in High Lorraine.

"You okay Andrew?"

His little companions concern was touching. He tried to smile but it felt strained. He wasn't okay, and he wouldn't be until they'd put High Lorraine behind them.

"I'm fine" he lied.

Harry looked skeptical but nodded. He made to turn back when something caught his eye. It was some distance out but moving in their direction. It looked like a bird, but not, or not just. There was something on top of it, or them he realized as several others were coming up behind it.

"Andrew" he said pointing.

Andrew turned and spotted them immediately, "Eagle riders."

Harry had been right when identifying what he'd seen as a bird. It was a bird, a bird big enough to carry a passenger.

The passenger stood on the back of the eagle with a single tether attached to the eagle's collar. They wore simple leather armor with metal accents and a helmet with a full face covering mask. Their long hair was tightly braded with a brass ring at the end while their ears, long and pointed, were completely unadorned. They all carried a bow in one hand, the quiver over their shoulder and a short, curved sword on each hip.

At an unspoken command the eagles accelerated, gaining on their prey.

"Shit!" Andrew cursed, "If they catch us we… I will not go back. They'll kill me first!"

Harry shivered at the vehemence of that statement. They'd almost been killed several times in the past 24 hours. That his friend should now openly welcome death over capture was truly frightening.

They attempted to coax a little more speed out of the dragon, but it was already flapping as hard as it could. They realized it wouldn't be enough when a couple arrows bounced off its hindquarters.

"Shit! Dive!"

The dragon angled down, dodging a pair of arrows. The eagles followed and once again they found themselves playing bob and weave through the air.

Unlike the elementals the eagle riders could strike from a distance. The dragons defense was better than the roc's so the few arrows that did connect bounce harmlessly off. Harry and Andrew were not so strong in the hide however and both knew it was a matter of time before one of those arrows found some squishy meat.

Harry was searching his deck for something to help when they passed through a pair of branches and came to an abrupt halt. Harry almost lost his cards after being whiplashed by their stop.

It was a magic circle. The dragon was frozen mid flap and both Harry and Andrew were likewise immobile from the waist down.

"What do we have here" a sweet lilting voice spoke.

Andrew looked up at the beautiful elven woman in the long elegant robe with the twisted wooden staff and blanched. Recognition dawned, and her smile turned saccharine.

"Andrew" she cooed.

The eagle riders shot past them as Andrew struggled against the magic holding him. His attempt was in vain which greatly amused their captor.

"Oh, silly child, you know you can't escape. Now that we're together again such fun we will have, just like old times. You remember."

Her gaze had turned decidedly sinister and Andrew had ceased struggling under her stare. He sat quaking like a mouse cornered by a tiger.

" **Trap Snap**!"

The sudden interruption caught both by surprise and the dragon dropped like a stone. The branch beneath them was massive and more than large enough to hold the beast when he landed on it.

The elf woman looked down from the higher branch angrily. She began waving her staff at them, but Harry wasn't about to give her the chance to finish.

"Dragon" he shouted, "Fire!"

The dragon turned its head at the shocked elf and expelled an enormous gout of flame. The elf vanished behind the blaze and when the dragon stopped she was gone. All that remained in sight was a thick black smoke.

An arrow came flying out of that cloud and now it was his turn to freeze. He was jerked back at the very last second and the arrow bounced off the dragon.

"Go!" Andrew shouted.

The dragon took a running start and leapt off the branch.

Behind them they heard someone shriek "After them!" but they didn't look back.

They came out of the woods with the eagle riders hot on their heels. Rather than finding themselves under fire, they found they'd flown into a storm. Thick black clouds flashed with lightning just above their heads. They were so close the thunder nearly knocked them all off their mounts.

It became even worse when a massive serpentine underbelly broke through the clouds. It vanished back up a moment later, but everyone had seen it.

"Thunder dragon!"

Everyone dove hard, putting as much distance between them and the storm as they could. A massive stroke took out one of the eagle riders before lightning began to pour down like rain.

It was absolute chaos as every flyer fought to escape certain death from the sky while also not taking a header into the dirt. Not all were successful. Harry and Andrew managed to establish a brisk glide only a few feet from the earth before their dragon bought it. The lightning reduced it to nothing in an instant which left them to navigate a landing on their own.

Their saving grace was the thick layers of old dead grass that cushioned their fall. It didn't stop them from skipping and skidding but it did prevent them from being turned into ground meat.

"Harry… you okay?"

Harry just groaned. He'd been worse, he knew he had, he just couldn't remember when exactly.

A bolt slammed into the earth nearby which got both men moving again. It was a slow start but soon they were racing across the field as lightning exploded the ground all around them.

"There!" Andrew shouted pointing at a small hill with a hole at the bottom.

The grass around the hill was already charred to ash so they were streaked in black as they dove for cover. They panted in the cool earth as the sound of thunder rolled deafening across the plains.

"I thought we were dead there for a sec" said Harry.

"I know what you mean."

They looked out of their earthen bunker and saw no sign of their pursuers. All there was on the plains was lightning. It was beautiful if not terrifying to watch.

"So, now what?"

"We wait till it's over" said Andrew, "then head for the portal gate. There should be one about five, six miles from here."

"Maybe" said Harry.

Andrew sighed, "Yeah, maybe. I must admit, things have changed since my walkabout."

"Walkabout?"

Andrew nodded, "When my master first took me through the adjacent worlds. That was the last time I was here."

"When was that?" Harry asked with barely restrained excitement.

Andrew smiled at his eager face, "Before you were born, maybe fifteen years ago, something like that. Things were different back then."

"Different how?"

"Well for starters, all those gates were still intact" he said, "I'll probably need to get in touch with Master M and let her know."

"Was she your master?"

Andrew chuckled, "Magdalene? Oh goodness no. I didn't even meet her till after I came back from my walkabout. My master was G."

"What's the G stand for?"

Andrew shook his head, "Trust me, you'll be much happier not knowing."

"Well now I really wanna know" said Harry, "where is he now?"

"Who knows. Last time I saw him was six years ago when we opened the card shop. He told me not to screw anything up, then he was gone."

"I thought you were his apprentice" not that he fully understood what that entailed.

"Yeah, surviving my walkabout was phase two of my apprenticeship. Phase three is independent study."

"What was phase one?"

"Learning everything he could cram into my head to pass phase two" Andrew grinned.

"So how long before you become the master?"

"Probably never" he said with a little frown.

"What?"

"You have to understand Harry, the original D walkers, the ones who came to this world all those years ago, they are the only masters. None of their apprentices have ever achieved mastery."

"High standards."

Andrew shook his head, "It's not that. There's something about the masters that makes them different. Something they discovered in countless years of wandering that has made them timeless."

"You mean immortal."

"Possibly. I've never heard of one of them being killed. Whatever it is, they've never told any of their apprentice', and no apprentice has ever figured it out."

"You think maybe it's something bad?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Could be. I know Master G liked to throw not so subtle hints at me when we were on walkabout."

Harry smiled as Andrew began to talk. The storm could take its sweet time. This promised to be good, even better than the chili story.


	20. Chapter 19

Wild cards  
Chapter 19

…

Trails of smoke rose from the burned out remains of the once green field. Cinder and ash. A light rain had begun to fall as the massive sky dragon departed and the two wayward humans deemed it safe to come out of their hole.

"What is that smell?" wondered Harry of the pungent odor all around them.

"Ozone" said Andrew surveying the damage.

"Sure did make a mess" said Harry.

Andrew just smiled, "You shouldn't judge things by how they look" he said, "you see all this, ash and smoke."

Harry nodded.

"You think this place is ruined because if looks like this?"

"Isn't it?"

"No" said the older man, "Give it a couple weeks, maybe a month and you'll see new growth all over, fed by those ashes."

"So, this is good?" seemed odd to Harry.

"Nature is all about cycles. The old must be destroyed to make way for the new. Fires like this will happen even without giant dragons, though they do expedite the process."

"I'll say" he said, pretending he knew what expedite meant.

"Come on, let's find that portal gate" said Andrew.

Harry was all in favor of that idea. He was about adventured out at this point. He'd nearly been killed numerous times. Had barely anything to eat in almost two days. It was a small miracle he was still on his feet.

He wasn't sure what he'd do if they were attacked again. He was running on fumes and even adrenaline could only hope to keep him going so long.

He wasn't sure if he should have been pleased when the next fight they came across didn't involve them at all.

A pair of rock trolls were assaulting a group of dwarves. The seven dwarves were armed and working to beat back the trolls, but they were hopelessly outmatched.

The trolls fought with surprising coordination and had backed the dwarves against a high ledge where Harry and Andrew happened to be walking. Harry's first instinct was to help, but he was tired, almost beyond his limit.

Andrew stood next to him waving his wand. His face was blank. Harry had no idea what he might be thinking which left him to consider his own thoughts. A yelp of pain sounded form one of the dwarves and every muscle in his body tensed. He knew that noise. He'd made that noise. He stopped thinking, he'd made up his mind.

The troll raised its massive fist to strike and was shocked when a black stone hound latched onto it. The other moved to assist but found itself assailed by a screeching white monkey and a bipedal gopher with a spear.

The dwarves were momentarily stunned till it dawned on them, these interlopers were on their side.

"Get some boys!"

The dwarves surged forward joining the battle and pushing the trolls back. The sudden arrival of the new combatants out of nowhere had the trolls fumbling about in confusion. A suit of armor without a head appeared, attacking from the right and that was it. They weren't about to wait around for anymore. The two rocky brutes turned tail and ran. A loud cheer followed behind them till they were out of sight.

The dwarves looked at the motley group unsure what to say.

"I suppose a thank you is in order" said the leader.

The monkey waved him off and pointed to the top of the ledge. The seven dwarves looked up to see a young boy standing on the edge looking down over them. The sun chose that moment to break through the clouds and illuminate the little wizard.

The seven dwarves stared then fell to their knees. Harry looked down at this perplexed.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

Andrew stifled a snicker, "Why don't we go ask them."

In a show of stupid bravado, they slid down the steep ledge. By some miracle neither was injured in this stunt and Harry only stumbled a little at the bottom.

"Uh, hi" he greeted.

The dwarves looked up at him but once again seemed at a loss for words.

"Are you all okay?" he asked.

"Thanks to you young master" said the old one.

"Indeed, we owe you our lives" said the leader.

"Just glad we could help" said Harry bashfully.

"You did, truly. If there's anything we can do to repay you?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a portal gate around here?" Andrew cut in.

The old one and the leader exchanged a look, "We came to this place some months back through the portal gate."

"Really?" Harry said excitedly.

"Regretfully, the gate has ceased to function. The portal collapsed shortly after we arrived. We know not the sorceries to open it again."

"Take us to it."

The portal gate was in a small glen not far from there. Andrew wasted no time in examining it while Harry, his summons, and the seven dwarves waited anxiously.

"Looks to be in working condition" he mused, pulling out the D Jack and inserting it into the gate.

The coin lit up and a hologram screen appeared, filled with images and strange symbols.

"Huh, looks like a minor dimensional shift broke the portal."

"You understand that?" the old dwarf asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I only learned I was a wizard last week."

"So, bad news" Andrew announced, "I cannot reactivate this portal gate."

The dwarves looked resigned, but Andrew kept going.

"Good news, once I finish downloading all the location data I can use the anchor from the other gate and open a temporary portal with the D jack."

"You mean, you can get us home?"

"That's what I mean."

There was a moment of stunned silence then as one the seven dwarves began to cry. They cried, they laughed, the whooped and hollered. They were going home.

Harry smiled as he watched the small men then cast a questioning look at Andrew. The older man smiled and nodded, and Harry felt like he might cry and laugh and holler himself.


	21. Chapter 20

Wild cards  
Chapter 20

…

Mimsy hummed to herself as she danced around the floor with her brooms tidying up. She'd been at the mess all day. Her master really could create a clutter when he wanted. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he apparated in looking tired and disheveled. It wasn't the first time.

"Mimsy" he panted.

"Good evening master, how was your day" she greeted cheerfully, her brooms hopping off into their cupboard.

"Day? Was that how long we were gone?"

The little elf nodded, "Mimsy was just finish tidy up from this morning."

Andrew nodded while shifting the weight on his back, "Temporal differentials."

"You has friend?"

"Yeah, he sort of instigated this whole trip without meaning to."

"Young sir is just like master" the cheeky elf observed.

Andrew gave her a look then pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to her. Mimsy took one look at the item and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Master?" she quivered

"Keep it safe till I come back. I should only be a few minutes" he said.

He strode into the Leaky Cauldron and found Tom waiting anxiously.

"Evening Tom."

"Is that?"

Andrew glanced back at the unconscious burden on his back, "Harry, we're back."

Harry mumbled and groaned a bit but refused to wake.

"Is he alright?"

"Just tired" said Andrew, "and rightly so."

Tom led Andrew up to Harry's room and they tucked him into bed, under the watchful eyes of a certain snowy owl. They spoke briefly of the word going around about that mornings attack and Andrew left a few minutes later. He had things to do.

He returned to the card shop and found Mimsy dug in for war, "A bit much, don't you think?"

"Mimsy politely disagrees" said the elf in the trench coat from behind her sandbag barricade.

Andrew shook his head and walked around the barricade, careful not to jostle the gun emplacements. He removed his scan box and opened a hidden drawer where he plugged it in before closing it.

"What will master do?"

He considered the question, "Something dangerous and stupid."

He'd been attacked, his business damaged. The people responsible would pay. Problem was, he didn't know who they were. He needed to draw them out, and the only way to do that was to put the thing they wanted on clear display. He had an idea, but he needed a little help.

"I'm going out" he said holding out his hand.

Mimsy dropped the D jack into his waiting palm then hunkered down behind her wall again as her master walked out the door.

Morning came, and Harry rolled out of bed achy and sore but smiling. Smiling because he rolled out of bed. Bed, he'd learned a whole new appreciation for the institution.

"Good morning Hedwig" he said.

His owl hooted then hopped over and began preening the unruly rats nest that was his hair. He let her. He found he liked the attention. It was better than the kind he'd been getting. He let her preen a bit before suggesting breakfast, another institution he had grown fond of. His owl was more than happy to join him for breakfast, or as she thought of the meal, days first bacon.

He greeted Tom who seemed exceptionally happy to see him and mentioned Andrew asked him to stop by some time before lunch, but not too much before lunch. Harry smiled, he'd be glad to see Andrew now that their lives weren't in jeopardy. But after breakfast, and a post breakfast nap.

…

"Good morning An… Mimsy!"

The elf smiled at him, "Good morning Harry sir."

"Is Andrew up?"

Mimsy nodded, "Only just. Is good you waited…" her ears twitched, "master Andrew says to go on back."

Harry found Andrew sitting at a table covered in small stacks of cards, "Mornin."

Harry smiled, "Morning."

"Had a bit of a surprise when you woke up this morning?"

"It was warm and soft and not the inside of somethings stomach" said Harry.

Andrew snickered at the young man's assessment, "How ya feelin?"

"Sore" he said honestly, "a little tired, but happy to be back."

"For your first interdimensional walkabout I'd say you did pretty well."

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"Ass what I'm calling it" said Andrew.

Harry grinned, "Wicked."

Andrew just laughed, "Pull up a chair and check out the haul."

Harry did, gazing down at the cards in awe. It was their entire journey in card form. The harpy and the lava hound, the sea serpent, the bandits and their bear beast.

"Hold on, how'd you get these?" he asked of a familiar group of undead monsters, "I'm sure you never had your wand out then."

"Don't have to" said Andrew, "the wand is just for zeroing in on things. The box passively scans all the time. I use the wand because it gives me control of what's being scanned. Box only picks up on things with really strong impression as a close distance… usually."

"Usually?"

"Here" he said, pointing to a mass of level one and two monsters from High Lorraine.

"Wow" there sure were a lot of them.

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

"So, what now?"

"I thought we'd get you ready for that tournament."

Harry stared, "tournament?... The tournament! That's today!"

"Tomorrow" said Andrew.

"Wha, no I'm sure it's…"

"I know this seems strange, but we arrived back here the same day we left."

"What?"

"Time moves differently between dimensions" he explained, "and given how many we jumped through we're lucky we gained a day instead of losing a year, or ten."

"That could happen?"

Andrew shrugged, "One of the dangers of D walking."

Speaking of which, "What happened to the D jack."

"It's safe" said Andrew.

Harry thought his friends smile suspicious, "So, tournament huh?"

Andrew nodded, "You needed to improve your deck and the tournament has a hundred-card entry limit."

"Entry limit?"

"The max number of cards you can bring in. You don't have to use them all but your only allowed to use those."

"So, I could have a different deck each duel?"

"Yep."

"But I don't have that many cards."

"Not true" he said, "a portion of these are yours."

"What?"

"If not for you I'd never have gotten these."

Harry didn't know what to say. Andrew did though.

"So, let's build a deck then, shall we."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, lets."


	22. Chapter 21

Wild cards  
Chapter 21

…

It was early morning and Harry stood outside the dueling hall. He was nervous. Ridiculous given what he'd been through in the last two days and he was fully aware of this.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, "It's just a game Harry" he told himself.

He walked into the dueling hall and was greeted by a perky young woman with far too much energy for six in the morning.

"Hello!" she beamed.

"Uh, hi. I'm here for the tournament" he said.

"Of course you are. The stands are right through here."

"No, I'm here to compete" he said showing her his entry card.

"Oh! Course, silly me" she said with a giggle, "You're right through that door."

"Thank you" he said and passed through the indicated entrance.

Blinded by the change in light he shielded his eyes and surveyed the hall. It was greatly expanded since he was last there, with dozens of rings drawn on the floor and large glass panels along the walls. As his eyes adjusted he could see shadows moving behind the panels and deduced this was where the other door would have taken him.

"Harry!"

The young wizard turned at the excited exclamation to find a familiar face beaming at him. Realizing who it was he displayed slightly less enthusiasm.

"Why aren't you in jail?"

"Whaaaaaat, why would I be in jail, hehe, silly" she hedged looking very guilty.

"Here to burn this place down too."

"Noooooo" she replied, "I'm here to duel."

"Aren't we all."

The posh looking girl with the well-practiced sneer strutted up to them like the boss she thought she was, "Harry."

"Isolda" he replied coolly.

"You remembered" she said, pleased.

"Must have been an accident" he said.

She smirked at his cheek then noticed the other girl, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, ah, Kimberly" she said extending a hand.

"How lovely, another commoner" she said turning her attention back to Harry while Kimberly gaped, "You ought to be careful with the company you keep, you might wind up just as common as they are."

"I thought I already was" he countered.

"Oops, too late" she grinned a wicked little grin and sauntered off.

"What a total, I mean she was such a…"

"Brat" Harry offered.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe, at least she didn't burn down any streets."

"It was only three buildings" she insisted.

He opened his mouth to retort when he was tackled form behind and sent crashing to the floor. The weight on top of him then decided to add insult to injury and poke him as well.

"Feels familiar" she said, "have I run into you before?"

"Rhiannon?"

Recognition dawned, "Harry" she squealed.

"Can you get off me?"

She wiggled her butt along his back, "But you're so comfortable."

Harry sighed and groaned. What had he ever done to deserve this mistreatment.

"Friend of yours?" Kimberly inquired between giggles.

"Kimberly this is Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Kimberly."

Harry was freed when the two girls went to greet each other. He made it a point after that to keep an eye on Rhiannon.

"So, how did you two find out about this tournament?" Rhiannon asked.

"Daddy heard about it after, uh… we changed rooms the other day."

"After she burned down Tintern Alley" Harry clarified.

"Hush you" she glared.

The other two snickered, "What about you Harry?"

"I was here the other day, thought it sounded fun."

"Looks like it should be, lots of people" she observed.

There really were. The enlarged hall wasn't packed but it did feel crowded. Harry had never seen such a diverse group of people before. He wondered if they all spoke English

A chime sounded throughout the hall and drew everyone attention to a dais rising out of the floor.

"Looks like it's starting."

Everyone crowded around the dais and a moment later a man appeared, "Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to our 'little' tournament."

The crowd chuckled.

"We are thrilled to have you all here and look forward to an exciting day of dueling."

The crowd gave a raucous cheer and he waited for it to die down.

"Now, since we have so many duelist and only one day for our tournament, the preliminary rounds will be 1000 point matches. The semi-finals will be upped to 2000 points. And the final match will be a 4000 point duel. Looking forward to that one."

So was the rest of the crowd by the sound of it.

"As you all know, the purse for this tournament is no small bit of change" and the crowd did chuckle, "what some of you may not know is we've recently sweetened it by adding this."

He held up a large golden coin and Harry nearly choked.

"What is it?" someone shouted.

"This is a D jack."

The crowd erupted in murmurs and Harry stood trying not to panic. Just what was Andrew thinking he wanted to scream.

"I take it I don't have to explain any further" the man said, "the winner of this tournament will not only walk away with the purse but this D jack as a prize."

The crowd roared enthusiastically.

"Now, a few ground rules before we start. Firstly, there will be no fighting. Anyone caught starting a fight will be thrown out. Likewise, anyone caught summoning will be disqualified and thrown out. We're here to duel, not brawl, got it?"

A few guilty looking faces proved his words were not wasted.

"Alright then. Listings will appear on this board, find your first matchup, go to your designated ring and let's get started."

The crowd cheered one last time before the board lit up and everyone scurried to find their place. Harry noted his and began wandering in that direction while his mind raced like a rabbit on speed.

What was Andrew thinking? This did not look 'safe' to him. As he looked around he felt like he saw all those violent men who'd attacked him. Why did they want it? Would they attack here to get it? One thing was for sure, the stakes in this game had just gone up.

Harry was so distracted he walked right into his first opponent. The old Indian man just laughed it off and adjusted his turban.

"Much on your mind young man?"

"Yeah, it's just, wasn't expecting 'that'."

The man chuckled, "Indeed, it certainly has added a new layer to this competition."

You have no idea, Harry thought, "I'm Harry."

"Jaspreet. A pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Everyone ready?' the announced declared, "Game, start!"


	23. Chapter 22

HP Wildcard  
Chapter 22

…

A small placard rose up to hover on the left side of their ring and they opened their boards. Harry immediately noticed the intricate decoration of the Indians.

"Nice."

Jaspreet smiled, "Made it myself."

"You can do that?"

The Indian chuckled, "With knowledge and the right tools there's nothing you can't do."

The placard lit up, a game phase tracker, and informed them Jaspreet had the first turn. He drew his card and they were off.

"I summon **Karait** in defense mode."

It was a small snake, dusty brown in color, almost invisible it was so unassuming.

A 300 D 200

It must have an effect, was Harry's first thought. It was a snake, so it was probably venomous. Must have something to do with that.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Harry drew then considered. He had a few attack options. He didn't trust the little snake though. Better to set up a defense first so he wouldn't be left wide open if he lost his first monster.

"I summon **Lava Rat** in defense mode."

The rat from the infernal realm waddled onto the field and promptly crawled under its shield of hair.

A 200 D 1800

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn" the rat was a solid defender, but it was always good to have options.

Jaspreet nodded at his play, "Most your age would have gone for the attack."

"You know many people my age?"

"My nieces are about your age, twins" he chatted as he sorted his cards, "I summon **Rainbow Viper** in attack mode."

Another snake, much larger than the last. Its scales shimmered and were colored in bands from Red to Violet like a rainbow down the length of its body.

A 800 D 400

Harry was beginning to see the theme of his opponent's deck, but Jaspreet wasn't done, "I'll also activate **Serpents nest** , increasing the attack of all my reptiles by 200."

The Indians side of the field transformed into a lush jungle with a pit at the center. The pit was full of eggs and Harry watched the two snakes circle round it protectively.

"I believe that will do for now" he said.

Harry drew, "I summon **Engorged Runespoor**."

His three-headed snake hissed viciously at the two lesser serpents who cowered in its presence.

"Magnificent" Jaspreet admired.

" **Engorged Runespoor** , attack **Rainbow Viper**."

The triple snake obeyed, lashing out and obliterating the colorful reptile.

"Now, attack **Karaite**."

The middle head struck at the tiny serpent. At the last second the dust brown snake retaliated, latching on to his Runespoors throat even as the larger serpent grabbed hold of it.

Harry watched the two simultaneously shattered, "Knew there had to be an effect."

"Indeed" the Indian chuckled, "Any monster that does battle with **Karaite** is destroyed. His venom is most potent."

"I'll remember that if I ever see him, I end my turn."

J 900 H 1000

"Very good" he drew, "I summon, **King Cobra Nag**."

He watched the frightful serpent with the striking hood slither out of the jungle. He was reminded of a story one of his teachers had read about a brave little mongoose and the English family it protected from two such creatures. Too bad he didn't have a mongoose in his deck.

A 1000 \+ 200 D 400

"My King has arrived yet even so, your shield protects you" Harry grinned, "for now" Jaspreet added.

The old man's smile was absent of malice, so Harry understood the comment as the playful ribbing it was. His next draw brought him a familiar fiery friend and more than enough power to deal with one snake.

"I summon **Emerald Fire Dragon**."

His dragon appeared out of a terrific blaze with a mighty roar to herald his arrival.

" **Emerald Fire Dragon** , attack his snake."

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, **Spitting Cobra**."

The dragon was halted mid lunge when Nag spit a stream of venom into his eyes.

" **Spitting Cobra** lowers your monsters attack by 300 points."

"That makes their attacks the same" said Harry.

The time when the dragon lunged the snake returned in kind. Both monsters shattered and Harry thought that was the end of it, but he was wrong.

"Now for Nag's effect" Jaspreet announced, and Harry cringed, "When **King Cobra Nag** is destroyed while **Serpent's Nest** is on the field I can special summon **King Cobra Nagaina** from my hand or deck."

This cobra was even bigger than the last and her attack strength reflected it.

A 1500 \+ 200 D 1300

His turn was over and he could only stand and watch as Jaspreet bolstered his force with yet another snake, " **Twin headed snake**!"

This one was an oddity. It was reddish orange and possessed no tail. Instead there was a head on both ends which both moved forward simultaneously, giving it the strangest manner of locomotion Harry had ever seen.

A 500 \+ 200 D 500 \+ 200

"Why did its defense go up?"

"His effect" Jaspreet explained, "any additions to one, attack or defense, are then applied to the other as well."

"No safe end to grab on this one" Harry quipped.

"Indeed" the Indian chuckled, "Now, Nagaina, attack **Lava Rat**."

Harry's eyes were unable to track the cobra's strike. There was a squeal from the oversized vermin before it died, leaving Harry defenseless.

"Now my **Twin headed snake** , attack him directly!"

Harry smiled when he said, "I must ask you to reconsider, with my trap **The Judas contract**."

The massive scroll halted the double snake and after a moments consideration it stuck both heads in the inkpot and stamped the contract.

"Mine now" said Harry with a cheeky grin.

"Isn't that just like a snake" said Jaspreet shaking his head and setting two cards face down before ending his turn.

"I don't plan on keeping him" Harry said, "I sacrifice **Twin headed snake** and summon **Short faced bear**!"

The massive ursine lumbered onto the field and roared at the snake who hissed back.

A 2000 D 1800

" **Short faced bear** , attack!"

"And activate my trap **Paralytic Venom**."

Nagaina preempted the bears attack with a lightning swift attack, scoring one quick bite on the bears paw which halted its assault.

"With **Paralytic Venom** your bear cannot attack for two turns."

"Well… nuts!"

The Indian grinned and drew his card, "I'll now activate my other face down card, **Necrotic Venom** , increasing Nagaina's attack 100 for each of her five levels. With that I will attack your **Short faced bear**."

"Which activates my trap, **Enhanced Reflection**."

This time the cobra's swift strike slammed strait into a wall of invisible force, repelling and shattering the deadly serpent and leaving the old Indian wide open.

"Oh dear. It would seem I've overextended."

J 700 H 1000

"Looks that way" said Harry, making his draw and summoning, " **Obsidian Gargoyle**."

His favorite rock dog slammed onto the field and at his command took it right to his opponent.

A 800 D 800

The old Indian stood stoically as the gargoyle rushed him and took a phantom bite, reducing his life points to 0

J 0 H 1000

The old man sketched a slight bow to Harry, "the draw was not with me today" he looked down at his cards, "bunch of traitors."

Harry chuckled, "That's funny."

Jaspreet looked startled, "What is funny?"

"Calling your cards traitors" Harry said hesitantly, fearing he may have insulted the man somehow.

"You heard that? You understood?"

"Well, yeah. Shouldn't I?"

"No" he said, staring wide eyed at the young man before him, "I was not expecting this."

"Expecting what?"

Before he could answer, the announcer's voice rang out, "All duels have now completed. Please check the board and move on to your next opponent."

Jaspreet looked startled, panicked even. Harry had no idea what was wrong, and he needed to go but he felt bad leaving. Whatever it was bothering him clearly seemed important.

The announcer repeated his message and the Indian came to a decision, "Find me before this tournament is over. There is something important I must tell you."

That said he briskly walked off and Harry was left with even more to worry about than before.

"This was supposed to be a fun day."


	24. Chapter 23

Wild cards  
Chapter 23

…

" **Soaring Roc** attack!"

The giant raptor screamed a cry like thunder and smashed its victim between its mighty wings. The monster was rendered to motes of light and the life points fell to zero.

"And that's game" said Harry.

"But… but you can't. My granny's disease. I was the plucky underdog" his defeated opponent protested.

"Whatever you say" said Harry all nonchalant, "you still lost."

The 'plucky underdog' fell to the floor weeping pathetically. Harry tried not to look, something he noticed everyone else nearby doing as well.

"All duels have concluded. Check the board for your next duels" the announcer spoke.

Harry quickly searched the board and headed for his next duel, leaving the plucky underdog behind. This had been Harry's fourth duel since Jaspreet and it had also been the shortest. Harry knew he had a lot to learn yet and eagerly soaked up anything and everything he could.

His last opponent seemed to think having a tragic backstory and a positive go get'em attitude was all it took to win. Harry wondered why he thought this.

Putting it out of his mind he stepped into duel ring six where his opponent was already waiting. The two looked each other over, recognition dawning simultaneously. It was one of the men who'd attacked him at the card shop. The bald headed one with the scars.

"Well, well. Small world ain't it?"

Harry was speechless. He'd suspected they were here but to be within a few feet of one of the men who'd kicked off his 2-day road trip was… was…

Harry paused, considered the man before him. It was true this shave headed thug was an adult and a fully trained wizard. It was true he wouldn't think twice about gutting him like a trout in some dark alley if given the chance. It was true he was grinning at him like Uncle Vernon when he was in a temper and one too many drinks in.

But, he wasn't Uncle Vernon, they weren't in a dark alley, and if he tried anything, there was a room full of people to see. Three people had already been thrown out for fighting and one more for summoning. If ever there was a place to face any of the men who'd attacked him it was here.

"Wassa matter boy, cat got yur tongue?"

Harry stared hard at the man, choosing his words carefully, "I was just wondering, how mad was your boss when you didn't come back with the D jack?"

The man's jovial expression instantly soured, "And what do you know about the boss?"

"Nothing" said Harry, "I didn't even know you had one" till now.

He'd been fishing, and it only took the thug a moment to realize it, "Think yur so clever boy? You may be the boy-who-lived but I ain't scared o you."

I really don't see why you would be, Harry thought.

"You shoulda just given us the D jack. You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Too late now" said Harry activating his duel board.

"Too late for you" the man said cruelly, activating his own.

The placard came up and the duel began.

Thug 1000 Harry 1000

"I'll start by summoning **Drunken Vagrant** in defense mode."

Harry had seen some unusual things since he'd started playing this game but summoning a stumbled down drunk had to be getting up there. The man summoned took one look at him, pointed an accusing finger, then crossed his eyes and plopped over backwards.

A 500 D 400

"Wow" said Harry, wholly unimpressed.

The hairless thug ignored his sarcasm, "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw" said Harry, "I summon **Obsidian Gargoyle** in attack mode."

His faithful stone dog trotted onto the field and snarled at the passed out drunk.

A 800 D 800

" **Obsidian Gargoyle** , attack **Drunken Vagrant**!"

The black rock dog charged the insensate inebriate and shattered him before he'd even registered the attack. The drunks bottle flying at him came as a surprise. Then it exploded.

"You activated my trap" the thug explained, " **That's my bottle** does 200 points of direct damage after my monster is destroyed."

Harry looked at the scoreboard to see the man's words mirrored in the numbers.

"You know you shouldn't throw alcohol at minors" Harry said and ended his turn.

The man just shrugged and drew, "this ain't no kiddie game" he said, "you're playing with the big boys, like this fella, **Brute dog**."

Dog seemed a bit of a misnomer, Harry thought. It had a dog's head, but the rest was all man, a very big muscular man.

A 1000 D 800

"And, because I can, I activate **Muscle flex** , increasing his attack by 200 for one turn."

The man dog brute flexed his magnificent muscles which very nearly exploded.

"Now **Brute dog** , attack **Obsidian Gargoyle**!"

The brutish dog man picked up his poor whimpering gargoyle and smashed it on the ground. The man's chuckling made Harry glare. He was just like Dudley but bigger. He'd never been allowed to do anything to his cousin. This guy was gonna get smashed.

Thug 1000 Harry 400

"I summon **Dwarven advisor** in defense mode."

The old white-haired dwarf carried a big round shield which he knelt behind.

A 600 D 1100

"I'll also lay one card face down then end my turn."

"Scared boy?"

"You wish" Harry shot back.

The man sneered at Harry's bravado, "I activate **Belligerent drunk** , increasing **Brute dog** 's attack by 300."

A suspicious looking bottle appeared in the monster's hand and after a cursory sniff he slugged the whole thing down in one go. His body began to steam, and a stupid expression spread across his face, tongue lolling.

" **Brute dog** , attack **Dwarven advisor**!"

The monster beat his chest like a wild ape and charged.

"Activate, **Binding Chains**!"

The chains latched onto the charging brute who kept trudging forward till he was face to face with his target and fully bound in thick heavy metal. The **Dwarven advisor** grinned and flicked it on the nose.

"Stalling won't save you" the thug said with a frown.

"Maybe not" but he'd just see, "I summon **Dwarven lancer**!"

The young dwarf with a hint of beard stepped up next to the aged one. He held a single lance in his hand and two more on his back.

A 700 D 600

"And I'll activate the magic card **Flying lance**. So long as my **Dwarven lancer** is in attack mode I do half his attack as direct damage to your life points."

The young dwarf took the shining lance and hurled it past the chained 'Brute dog' into the chest of the thug. It may have been just a phantom, but the lance looked to have caused the man genuine pain. Good, Harry thought.

"You'll pay for that brat!"

"Just playing the game" Harry replied with a cocksure grin, "I lay one card face down. That's it."

"Punk" the thug growled, "I summon **Bloated orc** in defense. That's it."

A 600 D 900

Harry drew then summoned, " **Dwarven shield** in defense."

A 400 D 1300

This was getting them nowhere.

The bald man drew, "I sacrifice **Brute dog** and **Bloated orc** , and I summon **Titanic Rager**!"

This new monster was massive and bulging with muscles like the **Brute dog** only wished it could. It had the face of a pig with vicious looking tusks jutting from its jaw.

A 2200 D 2000

"Attack **Dwarven lancer**!"

The great beast warrior towered over the foreshortened man and raised its enormous fists. At the last second the old dwarf shoved the young one out of the way and took the hit.

" **Dwarven advisor** 's effect lets him take the hit for one of my other monsters" said Harry, "but that's not all. I activate **Noble sacrifice** , allowing me to special summon two level 4 or lower monsters from my deck to the field."

In a flash **Dwarven axer** and **Dwarven rogue** had taken the field.

"And while I'm at it, **Dwarven rogue** 's effect lets me select one magic card from my deck and add it to my hand."

The thug was fuming. Not only had he stayed in the game but he'd bolstered his forces at the same time.

"It's gonna take more than them dwarves to win this duel" he said ending his turn.

"Just one more" Harry said, "I summon **Dwarven prince**!"

The other four dwarves bowed reverently as their leader took the field.

A 1500 D 700

"And thanks to his effect he gains 100 attack for every other dwarf on the field."

"Still not good enough" the thug retorted.

"Which is why I'll equip him with the **King's Axe** , increasing his attack another 300."

Now he was the rager's equal.

"He might not be able to defeat your rager, but he can get it out of the way. **Dwarven prince** , attack **Titanic Rager**."

The two collided and shattered leaving the bald man defenseless.

" **Dwarven axer** and **Dwarven rogue** , attack him directly."

The two little men surged forward with surprising speed and before the man knew it they were done. The duel was over.

He stared in disbelief. Harry grinned.

"Say hi to your boss for me" Harry taunted stupidly.

The man's lip curled into a vicious grin, his final words making Harry's blood run cold, "Do it yourself."


	25. Chapter 24

Wild cards  
Chapter 24

…

With the preliminary matches over there was a one-hour break for lunch. Harry found he wasn't hungry. Things were worse than he'd at first believed. Not only were the men who'd attacked him competing in the tournament, but there boss as well, or so his last opponent had alluded.

Things were spiraling out of control and he didn't know what to do. He was only eleven for crying out loud. Normally in such a situation one would turn to a parent, guardian, someone older. Harry had no such person to turn to. Andrew might have served but Harry didn't know where he was and anyway, he was primarily responsible for the situation.

Trying to calm himself he realized that wasn't entirely fair. Those men would have been after it no matter where it was, and he'd been the one to bring it to Andrew in the first place. He couldn't deny his culpability in the whole debacle but still. What was Andrew playing at here?

He was probably most upset that Andrew hadn't told him. He might have just skipped the tournament if he'd known the danger he was putting himself in. Maybe that was why he hadn't. He was so busy running circles in his own head he never noticed the man sit down next to him till he said his name.

"Harry."

He looked up, startled and ready to run. He calmed when he saw a familiar face smiling benignly down at him.

"Jaspreet, you scared me."

"I do apologize" the Indian said, "I see you've still much on your mind."

Harry gave a weak laugh, "This day just keeps getting more and more complicated."

"And I feel I was part of that complicating" the old man said, "Again I apologize, for earlier. You surprised me and I didn't know what to do. I fear I reacted most poorly."

Harry remembered now, "So, what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Let me ask you a question? Have you ever spoken to a snake before?"

He had, but how did Jaspreet know that.

The old man smiled, "I can see by your expression the answer is yes. You, my young friend, are like me. You possess the unique gift that allows you to commune in the tongue of serpents, what is commonly called Parsel."

"So, this is rare?"

"Very" said Jaspreet, "More in your country than in mine but still."

Well that wasn't so bad, "Is that why you were so shocked?"

"Partly" the Indian admitted, "It's important you understand, no matter what anyone else may tell you, this is a gift. In my country where venomous snakes are frightfully common, those with our talent are highly respected, venerated even."

Uh oh, "And here?"

Jaspreet sighed, "There is a stigma in your country for those with our gift. It would seem, historically, all those known to speak Parsel had rather dark leanings and that has caused people to think there is some inherent evil to the talent."

Figures, "That's stupid."

"It is" Jaspreet nodded, "but there is little to be done about it. I usually refrain from using it while I'm in Europe, it just slipped out earlier, and how fortunate it did."

"Yeah" Harry agreed.

He'd been learning so much since he found out he was a wizard. Too bad not all of it was good.

"Thank you for the warning sir."

"Of course" the Indian said, "but you really don't need to call me sir."

"Uncle!" their moment was interrupted by a loud girl and the double standing quietly next to her.

"My nieces" he explained, "Harry."

"Jaspreet."

And with that the old man took his leave. The last Harry saw of him was his bright white turban vanishing into the crowd.

"Well, that could have been worse" he mused.

"What could have been worse?"

Harry had to restrain his skin from jumping off his person, "Kimberly!"

"Hi" she said with a cheeky wave.

"Don't sneak up on a bloke like that, give me a heart attack" he mumbled.

The crazy little female just kept grinning as she sat down next to him, "So, how ya doin?"

"Fine, mostly. You?"

"I'm out" she confessed, "I miscalculated on my third duel and my opponent pulled out the victory. He lost the next one though so that's alright. You still in?"

"Yeah" though he was seriously wondering if that was a good thing.

"Impressive. You show surprising stamina."

"Uh, thanks" whatever that was supposed to mean, "You seen Rhiannon?"

"She ran off somewhere at the start of the break, but I know she's still in. So's the brat" she grumbled.

"Maybe I'll duel her next" he offered.

"Don't you dare lose" she ordered.

Harry chuckled.

"Attention! Duels will begin in five minutes. Competitors please find your assigned ring."

"Guess I better go" said Kimberly, "good luck."

Harry waved goodbye as Kimberly left. She may have been a little crazy, but she wasn't so bad.

Harry sighed now that he was alone then got up and began to meander over to ring 2. He was tired, likely due to also feeling overwhelmed. He suspected he was thinking too much. A terrible thing when knowing too little. He could imagine far worse than was likely to happen.

Except, he was in the magic world now. His last few days had proved his imagination needed an upgrade because he'd never have been able to dream up any of this stuff on his own.

"Nothing for it now" he mumbled as he stepped into ring 2.

The ring was empty, so Harry took the opportunity to go through his deck. He'd decided on his strategy and wasn't altering the deck, just looking through it.

The one-minute warning sounded before his opponent came hurtling into the ring. She looked like she'd just sprinted a full mile as she stood hunched over panting. Harry shook his head.

"Don't you ever slow down Rhiannon?"

"Huh, what, oh, Harry" she rambled, "I gotta duel you?"

"Looks like it" said Harry.

"Well, prepare to get your butt kicked."

Harry laughed. This was what he'd come for. A nice friendly duel.

"I will crush your bones!"

Yeah, friendly.


	26. Chapter 25

Wild cards  
Chapter 25

…

It was an odd sensation for Harry. Every duel up to this point had been against complete strangers. He knew Rhiannon, sort of, so it felt a little weird having to beat her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Rhiannon, promise me something."

"What?" she chirped.

"No matter who wins, we'll still be friends after this."

She looked at him quizzically, "Are we friends?"

It was a fair question. Their relationship had mostly consisted of her running into him.

"I'd like to think so" he said.

A broad grin spread across her face, "Okay."

"Game, start!"

Harry 2000 Rhiannon 2000

The game commenced, a 2000-point duel. This would be a longer battle than those before which was why Harry had gone with the deck setup he had.

"I'll start off with **Nimble Rodentia #1** in defense mode."

The small tree creature dropped onto the field and looked around with huge dark eyes before hiding behind its big bushy tail.

A 300 D 300

"Now that's a funny looking squirrel" said Rhiannon, drawing her card, "I summon **Adorable kitten**."

Harry watched in disbelief as a fluffy white kitten tumbled onto the field. It looked up at him with the biggest cutest eyes and mewed the biggest cutest 'mew'.

A 50 D 50

"Really?" Harry said while trying not to look directly at it.

"Sweet isn't she" Rhiannon giggled.

"What's the catch?"

"You can't attack her in battle" Rhiannon said, "and why would you want to?"

Harry just groaned through his palm. Girls were so weird.

"I'll also play the magic card **Green field** , increasing the attack and defense of all beast and beast-warrior type monsters by 200."

The field of green rolled like a wave across the duel ring. The **Adorable kitten** swatted at a dandelion then gave the most adorable sneeze.

"No more, no more with the cuteness" Harry protested.

Rhiannon giggled, "Your turn."

Harry drew, trying to ignore the white puffball swatting playfully at the grass, "I summon **Winged Wolf**!"

The flying canine glided down on steely gray wings, landing next to his defensive rodent and startling the kitten. The kitten gave a hiss that was, far from intimidating, quite adorable.

A 700 D 600

"I'll also lay one card face down and end my turn."

Rhiannon didn't seem to have heard him and was staring enthralled by his wolf.

"Rhiannon?"

"Cool!" she exclaimed.

Harry sighed but didn't complain. It was pretty cool after all.

"Your turn."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I knew that" she said quickly drawing, "I summon **Wild boar**."

Harry cringed at the squeal that preceded the monster's arrival. Memories of the last pig he'd seen still fresh in his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief when a normal sized boar trotted onto the field. Or, he thought it was normal. He could just see over its back, that was normal, right?

A 900 \+ 200 D 800 \+ 200

" **Wild boar** , attack his Nimble Rodentia" she ordered.

The little beast looked up from its hiding place just long enough to be trampled under hoof. Since it was defending he lost no points and the boar swaggered back to Rhiannon.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

Why didn't you attack the wolf, he wanted to ask? But he didn't. A moments thought and he was pretty sure he knew why.

"My turn, and I'll summon **Eagle Rider**!"

They'd barely escaped High Lorraine and Harry had no intention of going back. That wasn't about to stop him from using what he'd gotten while he was there.

A 1500 D 300

" **Eagle Rider** , attack **Wild boar**!"

The elf on the massive eagle drew back her bow and let fly. The arrow took the big boar in the neck. One last squeal and it was gone, along with 400 life points.

"Ham anyone?" said Rhiannon.

Harry chuckled, "I end my turn."

Harry 2000 Rhiannon 1600

"I draw, and I'll summon **Sleepy bear** in attack mode."

It was a massive brown bear that trundled onto the field. It might have been more intimidating without the nightcap though.

" **Sleepy bear** … attack, attack **Winged Wolf**."

Harry tried not to snicker as Rhiannon confirmed his suspicion. The half-asleep ursine hefted itself up onto two feet then belly flopped on his wolf.

"Lazy bear" Harry accused, "My turn. And I'll summon **Nimble Rodentia #2**."

Rodentia #2 was bigger than number one and built to glide.

A 1000 D 0

"Scrappy kite" Rhiannon joked.

" **Eagle Rider** , attack **Sleepy bear**."

"And I activate **guard the cave** which switches my **Sleepy bear** into defense mode."

The bear turned its back to the **Eagle Rider** , presenting its rear which the elf proceeded to fill with arrows. The bear wiggled its bum like it had an itch then swiped a paw to clear the arrows. A portion of those arrows flew back at the one who'd fired them.

It was the eagle that took the hit though, shattering both.

"Lazy bear!" Rhiannon just giggled at him.

Harry 1300 Rhiannon 1600

"Not doin so good Harry" she teased.

"I can still turn it around" he assured her, "your move."

"Hmm" she hmmed, looking over her hand, "I'll summon **Muskrat guard** in defense mode."

The **Muskrat guard** reminded Harry of his **Gopher Soldier**. There was a size difference, the muskrat being bigger, but they both carried stick and stone spears. The muskrat being a guard also carried a shield made of thick rugged bark with a matching 'helmet' tied to its head.

A 400 \+ 200 D 1000 \+ 200

"Next, I'll return my **Sleepy bear** to attack mode and attack your nimble rodentia."

"#2" Harry added as the bear yawned and turned to the flying squirrel.

It was a short struggle, two chomps, one yawn and the bear flopped down again, exhausted. They both watched his life points drop. It was only Rhiannon who was surprised when they shot up.

Harry 2200 Rhiannon 1600

"What!"

" **Nimble Rodentia #2** 's effect. Whenever he's destroyed in battle I gain 1000 life points."

"Sneaky little squirrel" she cursed.

"Who's behind now?"

Rhiannon made an insulting mimic but said nothing else, ending her turn.

Harry shook his head at her childishness, "I summon **Elven Sorceress** in attack mode."

The last time he'd seen her she'd been swallowed up by a fireball. This version was clearly from before that and was beautiful and pristine.

A 1300 D 1000

"And thanks to her effect, I can draw one magic card from my deck and add it to my hand" putting word to action he drew, replaced his deck then, " **Eleven Sorceress** , attack **Sleepy bear**."

Without a trap to save him the magic user made quick work of the lazy beast.

Harry 2200 Rhiannon 1400

"Lucky" said Rhiannon sourly, "I'll sacrifice my **Muskrat guard** and my **Adorable kitten** , to summon **Noble Sphinx**."

Harry had read about the sphinx in school, but it was very different to see a real live one. This one had a female face on its lion body and bore an expression of clear disdain for everything she saw.

A 2100 \+ 200 D 2500 \+ 200

" **Noble Sphinx** , attack his **Elven Sorceress**!"

"And activate my trap **Magic web** which halts your attack and holds you for 3 turns."

Rhiannon looked ready to scream. Harry realized she was probably not used to losing, not like him. Maybe friends was foolishly optimistic.

"I, end, my, turn" she growled through gritted teeth.

Harry sighed and drew. **Poison dart frog**. He didn't have any cards strong enough to kill her sphinx in his hand and he could only hold her three turns. There was a chance. Provided the sphinx didn't have some sort of effect it should work.

"I summon **Poison dart frog**."

Rhiannon openly scoffed at the brightly colored little amphibian.

A 300 D 200

"I also activate the magic card **Sorceress fury**. This lets me summon up to 3 level 1 beast or winged-beast monsters from my deck to the field."

A trio of sprightly tree beasts joined his side. **Quick Pteromyini** , **Swift Pteromyini** , and another **Nimble Rodentia #1**.

"Oh look, appetizers" Rhiannon snarked, "what'cha gonna do, nibble her toes."

" **Poison dart frog** , attack **Noble Sphinx**."

"What?!"

The small amphibian leapt at the hybrid beast and shattered on impact. His life points suffered similarly, dropping to a mere 100.

"Wha, are you crazy? What did you think that was gonna do?" her emotions warring between disbelief and glee.

Disbelief won when Harry pointed at her sphinx as it turned a sickly purple then shattered.

"Any monster that does battle with **Poison dart frog** is destroyed" Harry explained with forced calm.

He didn't want to do it. He wanted to be friends, but some things were just more important than what he wanted. He felt stupid now for what he'd said at the start of their duel.

"You've no defense, so my monsters will attack you directly."

And they did, all of them rushing together, bringing her life points down to zero.

There was silence as the phantoms faded. Rhiannon refused to meet his gaze and Harry had no words. So much for that friendship, He thought.

There was a chime from the tracking board showing his next duel. He opened his mouth to say, something, but nothing came. He walked away silently, like a man being led to the gallows.

This day was supposed to be fun.


	27. Chapter 26

Wild cards  
Chapter 26

…

Harry was morose as he stepped into the ring with his next opponent. He nimbly shuffled his cards from hand to hand with little visible effort even though he looked like a dirty old beggar.

"Well there lad, you look like someone just kicked yer puppy" he observed.

Harry shook his head, "No I, I just lost a friend."

The man nodded knowingly, "Seen it many times. Some folk just can't stand to lose."

Then there were people like him, Harry thought, who'd spent all their lives losing, even when they won.

"Nothing for it now lad, best get yur head in the game less you just wanna hand me the win now?"

Harry scowled. He knew the man was just teasing but it reminded him why he had to win.

"Can't do that sir" he said, "I've come too far now to quit."

The man chuckled, "That's good to hear but please, no need to call me sir. Mundungus Fletcher, most folks just call me Dung."

"That's unfortunate" Harry said.

"Eh, at my age it takes more than a little name calling to get to me."

Sage advice, "I'm Harry."

"Pleased to meet you Harry. Shall we?" he said, presenting his duel board.

Harry nodded, "Let's."

"Game, start!"

Harry 2000 Dung 2000

Dung was first and made a point of visibly considering his cards. He opened with a magic card.

" **Mandatory draft**! This card lets me search my deck for a level 4 or lower warrior and add them to my deck."

Must not have had any monsters in his hand, Harry thought as Dung went through his deck.

"Ah, that'll do. Now that I've got im, I'll summon **Mountain trapper**."

The trapper was a grizzled looking man layered in furs. He carried an old pump action rifle in his hands and on his belt hung several nasty looking traps with sharp metal teeth.

A 900 D 800

"And thanks to his effect I'll go to my deck again for two trap cards."

Now that is how you do a first turn, Harry thought, watching Dung take his two traps and setting them on the field before ending his turn.

Harry had some catching up to do. He drew his card and came out strong.

"I summon **Eagle Rider** , and I'll attack **Mountain trapper**!"

The elven warrior on the giant eagle swooped own at the grizzled man, talons flashing. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

" **Flying bear trap**!"

The traps flew off the trapper's belt, latching onto the eagle's legs. The bird screamed and dropped to the ground, simultaneously throwing its rider.

" **Flying bear trap** halts your attack, lowers it by 300 and prevents you from attacking again."

With those metal manglers clamped on it was easy to see why you wouldn't attack again. The elf angrily dragged herself to her wounded mount and collapsed next to it.

Not such a good first turn, Harry thought, "I'll lay one card face down, and that'll be all."

Harry watched Dung draw his next card and ponder his move. Or so it would appear. Harry didn't believe it was actually taking him so long to decide what to do. He was trying to goad Harry, test his patience, and why not. Young boys were not known for their vast reserves of patience.

"I'll summon my **Pod popper** in defense mode."

The strange plant sprouted up from the floor like the world's fastest weed. It was huge, with massive fern like leaves and a fat head at the end of a single thick stalk.

A 0 D 2000

" **Pod popper**?" what an odd name.

"The pods are actually quite good boiled with some pepper" said Dung, "here they serve a different purpose. I garner one **seed pod token** each turn **Pod popper** is on the field."

Bollocks, Harry thought. He needed to destroy that thing, or this was all going to end badly for him. It certainly had the last time.

Harry drew his card and ground his teeth. Nothing. Nothing with the offensive strength he needed.

"I play **Dwarven shield** in defense mode and end my turn."

If he couldn't attack at least he could shore up his defenses.

Dung drew then grinned. Without pause he went straight to the play.

"I summon **The Gambler** in attack mode."

 **The Gambler** had style, that was Harrys first impression. His cloths were custom made. The shirt was snow white and topped by a vest of midnight black with matching trousers. He wore a few highlight pieces, a ring, an old fashion pocket watch made of silver, all very subtle. The way he handled his deck of cards was anything but subtle.

A 700 D 400

"My gambler has an effect too."

"Of course he does" Harry groaned.

Chuckling, " **The Gambler** allows me to search my deck for any one magic card and add it to my hand."

And thus, his opponents style became clear. Hunt your deck for what you want. It was a brilliant strategy. Harry just hoped he could find a weak point before he was overcome by it.

"I activate the magic card **Reload**. This allows one of my monsters with a onetime use effect to use it again, and I think I'll use it on my **Mountain Trapper**."

Yep, search for what you want, Harry thought. Two traps joined his hand then two traps hit the field along with another **seed pod token**. All that done, he decided to let Harry have a turn.

Harry drew one card.

"I summon **Nimble Rodentia #2**."

A 1000 D 0

It wouldn't be of any use on the **Pod popper** , but it still beat out the other two.

" **Nimble Rodentia #2** , attack **The Gambler**."

The flying squirrel launched itself at the well-dressed man. Its battle cry was fearsome, ferocious, and too high pitched to really take seriously.

" **Substitute**!"

The **Mountain Trapper** stepped in to take the hit at the last second.

" **Substitute** lets me sacrifice another of my monsters and keep the one that would have been destroyed. I still take the damage but keep my monster."

But why, Harry wondered? The trapper was the stronger of the two. It didn't make sense to save him, unless he had cards that needed **The Gambler** to use.

Harry 2000 Dung 1700

"My move" said Dung, "and I activate the spell, **One armed bandit**."

A fancy golden slot machine appeared, and **The Gambler** stepped up and grabbed the arm.

"By sacrificing one token I get a chance on the machine. Each cherry is a multiplier, one cherry and my monster's attack remains the same. Two and his attack doubles. Three and it triples."

"What if you don't get any?"

"What's any number times zero?" Dung asked rhetorically, "Now, I sacrifice one **seed pod token** and let it ride."

One of the seed pods turned into a game token that flew into the machine. **The Gambler** gave the lever a pull and the machine lit up like a Christmas tree. The three wheels spun and spun and both competitors watched with baited breath.

The first one slowed, then stopped. Cherry. The second slowed, stopped, another cherry. The third took its sweet time, finally stopping on a cherry as well.

"Hoowaa!" shouted Dung, "That's a triple for me, bringing my monsters attack up to 2100. And I'll use that to attack your **Eagle Rider**."

The wounded duo barely noticed when they were about to be rent to tiny bits by a hail of razor sharp cards.

Harry did, "I activate **Enhanced Reflection**!"

"Which fails thanks to **Poor Construction** " Dung countered.

His trap shattered, his monster was destroyed, and almost half his life points with it.

Harry 1100 Dung 1700

"I think that'll do it for this turn" said Dung.

His turn ended, and **The Gambler** 's attack returned to normal but the **One armed bandit** remained. Must have to do it every turn, Harry thought, better get rid of him now then.

"I'll sacrifice **Nimble Rodentia #2** , and summon my **Black Rock Troll**!"

One of the trolls he'd battled near the end of his dimension hopping journey now served him. Its stony hide was pitch black, the only dash of color being in the eyes, its glowing yellow eyes.

A 1600 D 1700

" **Black Rock Troll** , attack **The Gambler**!"

The stone brute raised its club to crush the well-dressed human.

" **Pick a card**!"

"What?" Harry screamed when **The Gambler** vanished behind a giant playing card and out of harm's way.

Three others appeared, shuffled, then arrayed themselves standing before the troll, "You get 2 chances. Choose right, you can attack my monster. Choose wrong and I'm safe" Dung explained.

It was like his Hat trick, just without the twist, Harry thought.

"The jack" Harry picked.

His troll slapped the card which spun around, revealing nothing. It toppled over and vanished, leaving Harry one more chance.

"The ten."

The troll was less gentle with this one, smashing it with his club. Too bad there was nothing there. The queen flipped, revealing **The Gambler** with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Lady luck is smiling on me" Dung crowed.

Luck always seems to run out at the worst possible time. Harry remembered Tom's warning, he wasn't riding on luck. He'd planned his strategy's as best he could with room to improvise. But what about Dung.

Harry had seen what he thought was a well-planned and, for the opponent, infuriating strategy in Dung's playing. But what if that strategy was just luck? What if his strategy relied purely on luck?

Harry shook his head, he was overthinking it. It didn't matter if Dung's strategy was entirely based on luck. He couldn't affect luck. All he could do was focus on his own strategy, and he was close. He just needed something that would keep Dung from blocking him again.

"I end my turn."

Dung drew and placed 2 cards face down. Then it was time for a go on the **One armed bandit**. To Harry's delight, only two cherries.

Dung shook his head, but he wasn't done, "I activate the magic card **Obnoxious aura** , attaching it to my **Pod Popper**. **Pod Popper** loses 300 attack and defense but, until it is destroyed it is the only one of my monsters you can attack."

Which wouldn't do Harry any good with his current setup, so…

"My turn, and I'll sacrifice my **Dwarven shield** , to summon **Red Rock Troll**!"

Red rock may have been a misnomer. The troll was more a dusty orange with a very layered look. Its eyes, glowing gold, were almost buried in its craggy face.

A 1700 D 1600

"And, since their both on the field, the attack and defense of my two trolls go up 200."

A small boost that made all the difference.

" **Black Rock Troll** , attack **Pod popper**!"

The plant never saw its end coming, lacking eyes and all. The stone troll smashed the token factory into a leafy pulp, leaving **The Gambler** as Dung's only monster.

" **Red Rock Troll** , attack **The Gambler**!"

" **Invisible Wall**!"

The charging cliffside came to an abrupt halt, toppling over backwards and causing his fellow troll to chuckle in response.

" **Invisible Wall** halts one attack."

"Of course" Harry sighed, "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

Predictably, Dung's card went face down onto the field then it was on to the **One armed bandit**. Dung's luck was running low when he came up with only one cherry.

"Activate **Loaded Dice** , which allows me another try."

Harry cringed when the machine spun up three cherries.

"Whoo! Money in the bank! Now, attack **Red Rock Troll**."

The barrage of cards flew at the stone beast, but the black troll stepped up next to his companion, " **Rock together**!"

Together the two trolls withstood the barrage little worse for the wear. Harry had to chuckle a little at Dung's expression.

" **Rock together** can only be played when my two trolls are on the field together. Blocks any attacks against either for one turn."

Dung was stunned, but he recovered quickly, "Spose it was bound to happen" he said, "games not over yet though."

Harry made his draw then grinned, "I have to disagree with you on that Mr. Fletcher. I activate **Storm of the Century**!"

The powerful wind assaulted the field, shattering Dung's **One armed bandit** and his two face down cards. 600 points departed along with the winds, leaving the field barren.

The two trolls looked down at the well-dressed man and his summoner. Both of which looked appropriately concerned.

"This duel is over" Said Harry, " **Black Rock Troll** , attack **The Gambler**!"

Seeing Dung's eyes bug out as his troll towered over the two made the frustrations of the match all worth it. The club came down and Dung had to shield himself from the back draft while his life points dropped to zero.

Harry 1100 Dung 0

The duel over Harry approached his opponent and extended his hand, "Good game Mr. Fletcher."

Dung looked at the small boy, gave a chuckle, then took the offered hand, "Aye, that it was" he agreed, "Probably for the best" he added, "I wasn't really looking forward to dueling any of them."

Harry turned his attention to the three duels just wrapping up. He spotted his old 'friend', John the Destroyer. A sharply dressed man with a well-manicured moustache stood victorious in another. The last one nearly gave him a heart attack.

Seven-foot-tall and solid as any oak tree. Of all the thugs to have gotten this far in the tournament it had to be this one. And Harry had a sneaking suspicion who his next opponent would be.

"Oh bloody hell!"


	28. Chapter 27

Wild cards  
Chapter 27

…

There was a 15-minute break between his last duel and the final four. A final four of which he was a part. It was mind boggling. He'd only been playing the game less than a week. It was almost impossible to believe.

Now if only it didn't come with such a real and imminent threat to his life.

Lobo the man was called. He'd heard it in passing from the man's last opponent. He was even more terrifying than he remembered. He might have started panicking if not for the distraction that had decided to harass him on her way out.

"Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!"

Harry grinned as the bratty girl ranted.

"I cannot believe 'you' made it to the final four. The world has been turned on its head."

She'd lost to the well-dressed Italian. She was none too pleased.

"He was cheating. I know he was. He probably has a wand up his sleeve."

"How would he use that to cheat?"

"Bring the cards he wanted to the top of his deck. I've heard of people doing that. He might be switching them with cards not even in his deck."

If she was right that could be a problem. If she was right.

"I guess I'll find out if I beat this next guy" said Harry.

Isolda shivered, "Yeah, you can have him."

What an odd reaction, Harry thought. He must have been thinking awfully loud because Isolda seemed to have heard him.

"I don't know what it is but he's just, wrong. Hollow."

Well that made no sense, not to Harry anyway.

"I'll be careful" he told her.

This got her all flustered, "It's not like I care you know."

Feeling especially cheeky in that moment, and always wondering what it would feel like, he closed the distance while she pretended not to look at him. She squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her. Her cheeks turned a brilliant red.

Releasing her, Harry gave her a pat on the head and walked away, leaving the bratty girl dazed, confused, and glowing like a candle.

Harry tried not to snicker as he marched to meet his enemy. Really, he was practically skipping. Who knew hugs could put you in such a good mood. Or maybe it was getting one over on Isolda. Perhaps it was both, either way he was ready for what came next. Even the prospect of death didn't seem so bad.

He lost some of his zeal when he stepped into the ring and faced the seven-foot man called Lobo. The man stared without expression and Harry understood what Isolda had meant when she called him hollow. He didn't feel as though he were looking at a person so much as a black monolith.

"Uh, hi" he really needed to stop saying, he sounded like such an idiot.

Lobo stared at him and he began to think the man might be deaf until, "I know you" he said in a voice that was deep and ponderous, "you should not have come here child."

I wouldn't have if I'd known you were going to be here, Harry thought, "Well, I did."

Lobo nodded slowly, "Yes."

Isolda was right, Harry thought, there is something very wrong with this guy.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, here we go. Our final four competitors. Who shall emerge the victor and who shall be sent home crying?"

Harry thought the announcer was misreading his competitors. He was certain none of those remaining were the sort to go anywhere crying. Certainly not the dark-skinned Goliath before him.

"Game, start!"

And with that they were off. Lobo had the first move and showed as much excitement as the average brick when he drew his card and made his play.

"I summon **Raging Wearbeast** in attack mode."

The wear beast was a hybrid, man and wolf. His legs were like that of a dog but long and holding the body upright making them appear twisted, unnatural. The body was covered in coarse gray fur and the face was distended, half way between wolf and man.

A 1200 D 600

He left it at that making it Harry's turn. He drew.

"I summon **Dragons Hostess** in defense mode."

His memories of that night at the inn were hazy in places but he still remembered her. The beautiful layered robes, the artistically coifed hair, the body of glowing mist beneath the detachable head.

A 100 D 1600

She sat placid, looking at the slavering wolf man with barely a hint of interest. There was only one thing missing.

"I'll also activate the magic card **Dragon's inn** , which decreases the mana cost of all undead type monsters by one."

The inn appeared like a dream, haze and fog becoming solid and real. The hostess shifted with the appearance of the inn and now sat on the porch as if awaiting her patrons.

Ending his turn Harry watched Lobo draw and summon " **Cursed Mask**."

It was a full head mask, designed with a savage visage in red on black but that wasn't the worst part.

A 400 D 300

The mask hadn't been on the field but a moment when it attacked the **Raging Wearbeast**. The hybrid struggled but the mask latched on over the beast's head and refused to budge.

A dark miasma shrouded them and when it cleared the wear beast was now wearing wrestling tights and glowing with a dark aura.

" **Cursed Mask** attaches to a warrior or beast-warrior and adds their attack and defense. 'Luchador' is also added their name."

What's a luchador, was Harry's first thought? His second was, why add something to the name?

"I activate the magic card **The Ring**. This card increases the attack of any monster with 'Luchador' in its name by 100 times the number of cards affected by The Ring."

Oh, that's why.

" **Luchador Raging Wearbeast** , attack **Dragon's Hostess**."

The vile beast man wrestler rushed the fragile looking china doll woman. One swipe of its jagged claws sent her head flying into the air. It hung there a moment before returning to its place.

" **Dragon's Hostess** has an effect. So long as **Dragon's inn** remains on the field she cannot be destroyed in battle" and since she was in defense mode he didn't lose any points.

"You prolong the inevitable" said Lobo.

"That's your opinion" if you even have one, thought Harry.

Harry drew, and the game went on. Both had a solid theme to their decks. Lobo and his masked wrestlers. Harry reliving the night at the Dragon's inn.

Lobo came on strong with a trio of Luchador's, Turbine, Valentine, and Lobo Fuerte. None were terribly strong on their own, but **The Ring** added to their power more and more as each one took the field.

Harry was not idle in this time, summoning **Dragon cloak** , the spellcaster of the inn, and **Flying lantern** , the fire shooting head.

He lost **Flying lantern** to **Luchador Turbine** then summoned **Tainted Pond** and destroyed **Luchador Valentine**.

 **Stoic Genji** , his undead samurai put an end to the **Raging Wearbeast** only to reveal the mask had to be destroyed separately. A task made difficult when it attached to the **Belligerent Boarman** and destroyed his **Vile Ent**.

Traps were played. Points were lost. Turbine met his end along with the **Tainted Pond**. The **Belligerent Boarman** fell to a trap, detaching the **Cursed Mask** yet again and there they were.

On Harry's side the **Dragon's Hostess** sat through it all, placid, untouched.

 **Stoic Genji** stood next to her.

A 1700 D 1000

And **Dragon stone** next to him in defense mode.

A 800 D 1400

Lobo wasn't doing as well, only having two monsters. His **Cursed Mask** and **Luchador Lobo Fuerte**.

A 1200 D 700

Harry was ahead in points as well at 900 to Lobo's 400. Things seemed to be going Harry's direction, but it was Lobo's turn.

"I sacrifice my two monsters, and summon the **Blue Cyclone**."

Lobo's monsters vanished, and the **Blue Cyclone** appeared in the ring. He wore a blue mask and matching cape which fluttered in the breeze.

A 2300 +100 D 1900

And just like that the tables had turned, but Lobo wasn't done.

"I activate **Dropkick** , which lets me return one of your monsters to your hand."

The **Blue Cyclone** leapt up high in the air and slammed both feet into the **Dragon's Hostess**. The card popped off his board and magically returned to his hand.

"Now, **Blue Cyclone** , attack **Stoic Genji**."

 **Stoic Genji** was the strongest monster Harry had on the field and the **Blue Cyclone** tore into him like he was made of straw. He grabbed him up in a helicopter spin then he body slammed him, and he did it again.

The samurai shattered under the deadly assault, taking 700 of Harry's life points with him.

The end was nigh. Harry stared at his deck warily. He had nothing in his hand that could beat the **Blue Cyclone** and only one monster in this deck that could. If he didn't' draw it now, that would be it.

He placed his hand on his deck, slid the top card off, turned it over.

"I sacrifice **Dragon stone** , and summon **Death Shogun Dullahan**!"

The one monster that could defeat the **Blue Cyclone** trotted onto the field through a cloud of dark mist. But something was wrong. The headless warlord wasn't facing Lobo and the **Blue Cyclone**. The horse was turned toward Harry and the head in his hand was staring at him with glowing red eyes.

What was happening? Had he summoned it by accident? Harry stood staring into those lifeless glowing eyes, unable to look away.

The horse gave a snort and turned without command to face the enemy. Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had no idea what had just happened, but he knew he never wanted it to happen again.

"I play" he squeaked, "I play **Storm of the Century** , destroying **The Ring** and taking 200 of your life points."

The storm seemed weaker than he remembered but it did its job. **The Ring** was gone, the **Blue Cyclone** lost 100 attack and Lobo lost 200 life points.

"And, thanks to… to my monster's effect, he gains 200 attack for every undead type monster in my hand. I have two."

Harry showed the two monsters and the Dullahan's attack rose to 2600 as he stared balefully at the Cyclone.

" **Death Shogun Dullahan** , attack the **Blue Cyclone**!"

The headless rider reached back for his sword and in a single motion to fast to see, the Cyclone was sliced neatly in half.

The duel was over, he had won. But as the phantoms faded he still felt the eyes of the Dullahan on him till it was gone. He fell to his knees panting. He would not be using that card again, ever.

"You won."

Harry looked up at the black man towering over him, "Yeah, I did."

There was a hint of an expression on his face as he stared down at Harry, confusion, "You were not supposed to win."

Harry saw the card in his hand, saw the hand moving toward his board. If he summoned now Harry had no hope of escaping whatever it was before it tore him apart.

"Lobo!"

His hand froze, he turned, looked at the Italian who stood not five feet away. His hand moved away from his board and without a word he walked away. His face once again unreadable as stone.

"Are you alright?"

Harry looked at the Italian warily, "I'm fine" he said.

"That's good" the man said, "I'd hate to have you unable to compete. Wouldn't do to have my final opponent quit now."

So John had lost, Harry realized, and he was to face this well-dressed mustachio. The shave headed thug's words came back to him and after how he had called off Lobo there could be no mistake.

He'd just reached the boss fight. Difficulty, shit my pants.


	29. Chapter 28

Wild cards  
Chapter 28

…

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is it. The duel you've all been waiting for."

The announcer spoke with great energy. The crowd murmured excitedly up in the gallery. The day had been building to this. Most were on the edge of their seats.

Down on the field, the mood was more subdued.

Harry stood facing his opponent while the announcer went on and on, building the crowd up. When he woke this morning, he hadn't thought by the end of the day he'd be standing here. Within feet of the man responsible for nearly getting him killed.

There was always the chance he was wrong of course. He knew that, but strongly suspected it wasn't the case. All the clues, every hint he'd stumbled on throughout the day led him to this man. The thug said the boss was here. He called off Lobo like it was nothing, and Lobo responded, like it wasn't the first time. Even Isolda's remarks about him cheating supported the hypothesis.

It was obvious why he was here. Were he in the other mans position he'd be taking matters into his own hands as well. First his delivery man loses it then his minions fail to retrieve it. How aggravating.

He could almost see the strategy. Work as many of his men as far up in the tournament as possible, all the way to the final two if possible. Then take it. Lobo probably would have thrown the match had he won. But Harry won, and Harry wasn't going to throw anything.

This left him to wonder. If he did win, what would this man do? This man, who'd already sent vicious killers to retrieve his prize. This man, who stood before him idly flipping through his cards. This man, who was likely some sort of evil crime boss. What would he do?

"And so, without further ado" the announcer said, for the third time, "I give you, Mr. Angelo Provolone, versus Mr. Harry Potter."

The sound of the crowd could be heard even through the see-through walls of the gallery. Harry had never felt so embarrassed.

"Well, well. Harry Potter in the flesh. Truly an honor."

The Italian's smarmy tone was more than irritating. The bow was a bit overdone too, "I'll confess I've never heard your name Mr. Provolone, yet I feel like I know you somehow."

It may have been a mistake, poking at the dangerous man, but if he noticed the Italian brushed it off, "I just have that sort of face."

Harry resisted a chuckle. He would not like this man, not until he knew he was wrong.

"Gentleman, boards at the ready."

The two raised their boards, a symbolic salute.

"Game! Start!"

The Italian went first, playing defense right off the bat, " **Wall golem**."

Harry didn't know what a golem was, but he couldn't deny it looked like a wall. Red brick specifically. The eye holes were the only thing giving away that it wasn't just an unfinished piece of wall.

A 1000 D 1800

Two face down cards and it was Harry's turn. He had nothing that could combat the wall in defense mode and nothing to change it so he set up his own defense.

" **Lava Rat**."

A 200 D 1800

Angelo drew then sacrificed his **Wall Golem** to summon, " **Eternium Shield**!"

It was a massive thing, even bigger than the Wall golem had been and beautifully polished to a gleaming shine.

A 0 D 3000

No way was he getting past that. Not yet anyway, Harry thought as he drew his card and summoned his next monster.

" **Fire bat** in attack mode."

A 700 D 300

The **Fire bat** wouldn't get him past the shield, nor would the card he lay face down. Those were meant for what came next.

"I summon **Sellsword lancer**."

He could have been mistaken for a knight if not for his shabby armor. The lance at least was in good repair and the horse looked healthy.

A 1400 D 1300

" **Sellsword lancer** , attack **Fire bat**!"

The bat never had a chance. But then, it was never meant to.

"I activate **Fire swarm**. Whenever a **Fire bat** is destroyed in battle I can special summon another **Fire bat** or **Fire bat** **swarm** from my deck or hand."

 **Fire swarm** was the only way he could summon **Fire bat swarm**. Given the attack power of the swarm, one bat and 700 life points was a small price to pay.

A 2200 D 200

With nothing more to play it was now Harry's turn. He drew then came out with an old favorite.

" **Obsidian Gargoyle**."

A 800 D 800

His stone hound trotted onto the field, but he wasn't done there.

"I activate **Fire krill** , raising my **Fire bat swarm** 's attack by 200" because why not, "Now, attack **Sellsword lancer**!"

As one the swarm descended on the horseman.

"Activate, **Canceled contract** , returning half my lost life points."

Not a bad move, Harry thought as the swarm finished their work and returned to his side of the field.

"My move" said the Italian, "I activate the magic card **New contract** , allowing me to special summon any Sellsword from my hand or deck." One quick deck search later, "I summon **Sellsword Rogue** in attack mode."

The shifty looking man with the wicked curved blade strutted onto the field. Casually he leaned against the massive **Eternium Shield** with a cocksure grin aimed right at Harry.

A 300 D 200

Harry didn't know what the fool was grinning at, till Angelo played his next card, " **Ring of Dark Magnetism**."

A shadowy aura surrounded the shield and all Harry's monsters focused in on it, " **Ring of Dark Magnetism** lowers my monsters defense by 500 points and makes it the sole target of attack in battle."

It was like Dung's **Obnoxious Aura** , only attached to a much stronger monster. Even his **Fire bat swarm** , his strongest monster on the field, couldn't punch through that. He'd need to find something that could.

"I activate **Sellsword Rogue** 's effect which lets me attack him attack you directly."

Harry flinched as the phantom slashed and he made an addendum to his earlier thought, he'd need to find something that could, soon.

The Italian wasn't satisfied to whittle away his life points with the rogue hiding behind the shield. He had other sell swords to bolster his forces and attack his monsters. He countered this with stronger monsters.

 **Flame Harpy** hit the field and dodged an attack with her effect. **Magdog** joined at the cost of his **Obsidian Gargoyle** , bringing down his enemy's attack for the turn and solidifying his own defense.

The duel was making little progress, traps and magic played on both sides and Harry was forced to play defense with attack focused monsters. A certain dinosaur came into his hand, but he needed one other card to be able to summon it.

Then **Storm of the Century** was drawn, and the entire battle shifted. The Italian lost 800 points in a single play followed by two monsters, the sneaky rogue among them.

The Eternium Shield remained, continuing to act as a defense against direct attacks and that was the only thing keeping harry from railroading Angelo with his pyro monsters.

Lost in his elation he missed the Italian's expression. It was an expression he would have recognized. Uncle Vernon had worn it just before he'd packed them all into the car barely a week earlier.

"I must say Harry, you are quite the duelist" Angelo said.

"Yeah, I guess" he said humbly whilst grinning from ear to ear.

"If this goes on you just might beat me."

I will beat you, Harry thought, while missing all the warning signs his opponent was giving off.

"It's just, the prize, that D jack. I've just gone to so much trouble to get it and now, it's so close, I can almost feel it."

Harry stared at the Italian, finally realizing something was wrong.

"I thought I could do this the fair way but, the odds are no longer in my favor. So, I'm afraid I am forced to change the rules of this game."

The Italian flipped a switch on his duel board and the battling phantoms vanished.

"What's this? Angelo Provolone has deactivated his board. Has he willingly forfeit the match?"

The announcer soon had his answer when Angelo pulled five glowing stones from his pocket and placed them on his board. The glow erupted into blinding streams of light. Unable to see, Harry could still hear the three words that once again turned his world upside down.

"Chimeric Chaos Dragon!"

The ground shook and the floor cracked as a massive weight pressed down on it. The ceiling magically rose up to accommodate the thing now present, and what a thing.

Five heads mounted on five long necks attached to a single gargantuan body covered in thick gray green scales.

Harry stared up and up and up at the five-headed cocaine fueled nightmare before him. Within the gallery there was the flash of summons, but Harry barely noticed. His entire attention was focused on the five-headed horror towering over him.

How had it come to this?


	30. Chapter 29

Wild cards  
Chapter 29

…

Learning he was a wizard, Harry thought his life was on an upward trend. He understood all the weird occurrences in his life. He found there was a place for him in the world bigger than a cupboard under the stairs. He'd learned there were people that actually wanted him.

Staring up at the five-headed behemoth he would have gladly given all that up just to not be there. The chaos exploding all around in the gallery went completely unnoticed, his full attention taken up by his imminent demise. So full of fear his mind had simply shut down.

A single head reared up then lunged, mouth open wide to swallow him whole. He didn't expect to be saved. That didn't stop it from happening, but he wasn't expecting it.

The stone man with the oversized hands tackled the massive head, saving Harry from becoming a snack but not from being thrown into the air by the breaking floor. That restarted his thought processes and he was running as soon as his feet hit the floor.

Running quickly, he quickly ran into a problem, that being a lack of anywhere to run.

"Harry!"

It was John. Harry altered his course and made a mad dash for The Destroyer. Along the way he barely avoided being crushed by the **Limestone Smasher** as it was cratered into the floor.

"John!"

"Glad to see your alright" the gruff man said.

"We have to get out of here" Harry shouted, his fight or flight instinct having made up its mind.

"Love to" shouted John, "doors on the other side of that."

Harry looked at the five-headed horror, currently distracted by a group of wispy dragons, and felt the need to curse profusely.

"Bollocks!"

"I know what you mean" The Destroyer flinched when his dragons were simultaneously snuffed out, "If I ever catch that bloody Italian…"

Harry didn't have to hear the rest. He was having the exact same thought, but it would have to wait. With the distraction gone, they were now the center of attention.

As one all five heads struck. As one all five heads slammed into a wall of energy that knocked the whole beast back. The glow of the **Enhanced Reflection** faded, and a furious Harry glared at the stunned monster.

"This was supposed to be a fun day!" he screamed, slamming a card down onto his board, " **Flame Harpy**!"

The two men vanished in a cloud of black soot and the dazed chaos dragon was given a moments pause. It didn't last. One head went down to investigate and took a barrage of fireballs in the face.

Angered, the other heads moved to join and came within range just in time for a sonic assault. The **Magdog** 's bark cleared the soot cloud and sent the five heads flailing in confusion.

The two fire beasts charged, taking advantage of the dragons weakened state. Harry panted from the exertion of the summon while John the Destroyer stood stunned.

"When did you learn to summon?"

"Day before yesterday" he replied.

John would have goggled if there'd been time, "Bloody hell" he said instead before summoning his **Ukrainian Ironbelly** to join the assault.

With the three monsters at melee range John pulled a card called **Munition box** which turned out to be full of various non-magical weaponry including a dozen grenades and a bazooka.

Harry didn't have anything like that and he was too small for any of his own weapons, save one.

" **Magical Star Rod**!"

The little exploding stars weren't all that effective, but it felt better than just standing there doing nothing. Though as their enemy regained its sense he wondered if it really mattered how he felt.

"Damn it all, we need more teeth" John shouted, pitching the last grenade.

Harry looked down at the cards, miraculously, still in his hand. He had but a half moments hesitation about this course of action. After what had happened with the Dullahan, could he trust something similar wouldn't happen with this.

His harpy committing explosive suicide on one of the dragon's head brought home the obvious conclusion. It would not matter. Either this thing would kill him or his own monster would.

He slammed the card onto the board and shouted at the top of his lungs, " **Magmus Rex**!"

His voice could barely be heard over the battle. The sudden shaking of the floor got everyone's attention though. Geysers of flame erupted from the ground. The center of the floor crumbled then melted and a massive long jawed beast with a prominent sail on its back emerged.

All attention was on him and he announced his arrival with a roar like a thunderclap exploding in the ear.

The **Magdog** and **Ukrainian Ironbelly** disengaged as the chaos dragon turned its full attention on the newcomer. It opened its mouths to roar a reply. **Magmus Rex** was having none of it. It opened its maw and fired a beam of concentrated heat at one of the heads.

Already damaged by the harpy the head took the hit then fell to the ground, lifeless. The other heads shook in shared pain then turned murderous eyes on the one responsible.

The **Magmus Rex** wasn't about to wait for it and rushed the bigger beast. So close, it was hard for the four heads to maneuver which let the saw mouth get his claws into the body and his teeth into a neck.

The other two monsters reengaged and the battle was on again.

"Well done lad" John shouted, but Harry barely heard him.

"One head. He took out one head. What will it take to beat this thing?!"

"Divine intervention" offered John.

Mind and body exhausted, the Destroyer's words still sparked a thought. He rifled through his deck till he came to the card.

"Divine intervention" he said, "or **Heaven's wrath**."

The older man looked at the card and the battle still in progress.

"That could kill us all" John stated.

"Could" Harry agreed, then he pointed to the battle, "Will."

John couldn't argue with that, "Give it to me. You haven't the magic left to cast this."

His shaking legs said the Destroyer was right and he handed the card over. John placed the card on his board, took a calming breath and focused.

" **Heaven's Wrath**!"

A bolt of lightning shot up to the ceiling. A massive dark cloud formed and grew at alarming speed till no sign of the ceiling remained.

"Oh boy" Harry muttered when the cloud began to flash.

In only moments the inky black cloud began to rain lightning. The **Ukrainian Ironbelly** went first, being closest to the storm. The **Magdog** was next, having climbed up on the behemoths back. **Magmus Rex** , still holding fast to its prey took several hits before it too succumbed.

The **Chimeric Chaos Dragon** flailed and roared in defiance of the storm as it rained white hot death. One head took a bolt too many and toppled, soon followed by another.

It was around that point the storm noticed there were others on the field it hadn't given a smite.

Harry looked up as the cloud above him surged. A faint memory surfaced, and he looked at the star tipped rod in his hand. Kneeling weakly beside him, John could scarcely move when the bolt came rushing down. The flash was blinding and the only reason he knew he hadn't been killed was because he was still in pain.

He cracked an eye open and could just make out the silhouette of Harry against the brightness.

"Harry!"

The boy tilted his head slightly in response, "I got this" he said in a voice that shook with power.

The storm collapsed suddenly, and the two heads remaining of the chaos dragon turned their attention on the glowing ball that was Harry.

The heads were leery, having just been assaulted as they were. The braver of the two heads roared and dove at its target. It was met halfway by a star of pure electricity.

The explosion created another blinding flash. When it cleared, the attacking head was gone and Harry was once again visible, glowing faintly.

John looked up at the final head as it zeroed in on the two of them.

"What does it bloody take to kill this thing!"

The answer came in the form of a long violet beam. Stunned and mostly dead already the blast punched right through the last head leaving a smoking hole where the left eye had been. The head waved then toppled to the ground. The beast lay dead for several moments before the summon finally broke and the creature vanished.

"You boys alright?"

The dark-skinned man in the maroon robes approached the two duelists cautiously. The four-legged machine with the giant cannon followed close behind.

"We're… we're okay" John said, adrenaline fading, "right Harry?"

Harry said nothing. The star rod fell from his hands and he followed a moment later.

The auror cursed and rushed to the fallen boy, "What happened?"

"He over exerted himself" said John, "and he's not the only one."

Toppling the rest of the way to the floor he joined Harry in blissful unconsciousness.

"Oh, Merlin's hairy balls" the auror cursed, sending off a quick spell for assistance.

Fifteen minutes later they finally showed up, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Shack, they messed up the gallery pretty good."

"Would have been a lot worse if not for these two" said Shack.

The medi-witch had her wand out and scanning before he'd finished speaking, "Overexertion and magical exhaustion" she diagnosed.

"Little surprise" said Shack, "It took my strongest monster just to finish it. And it was already down four out of five heads."

The medi-witch barely noted what the auror said as her examination of the boy brought a startling revelation, "Shack, do you know who this is?"

He did, "You were on the outside team I take it. Everyone watching the last duel found out who he was."

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's just," she babbled, "I used to read my nieces stories about him but I never thought they were true."

"Probly weren't" truth was much stranger than fiction after all, "fangirl later. Now's the time to do your job."

Chastised, the medi-witch went about her duty, preparing the two wizards for transport to St Mungo's. At the same time in the back of her mind she was rehearsing the story she planned to tell all her mates at the pub later.


	31. Chapter 30

Wild cards  
Chapter 30

…

"Thanks for this Auror Shacklebolt."

The big black Auror smiled down at the small boy, "Sure you don't want me to help?"

Harry nodded, "I should only be a couple minutes. Doesn't take that long to murder someone, does it?"

"Not in my experience."

Shack smiled as the young man went inside. Nice kid. Felt kinda sorry for Andrew though.

The bell over the door of Duels chimed and two heads turned, "Mornin Harry."

Harry smiled at Andrew and walked happily toward the counter. The last six steps became a run and ended in a flying tackle. Andrew was knocked to the floor with Harry landing on top. The young wizard shook the older man while throwing out every invective he could think of.

The other man, a tall lanky sort, leaned against the counter laughing his ass off as the small boy cursed out the adult.

"So… I'm sensing you're a little upset with me" Andrew said once Harry had run out of steam.

"Ya think!" Harry exclaimed, "You know I was almost killed, again!"

"In my defense, even I was surprised by that, thing."

Harry stared, panting and furious but lacking the energy to continue expressing it, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have gone if you'd known?"

"No" probably.

"That's why. I needed you there. If things went down I knew you'd be able to take care of yourself. Like I said, I never expected that five headed horror."

Harry was at a loss. On one hand he'd just been told he was trusted yet at the same time he had almost been killed. "You're still a blockhead."

"Absolutely right."

His fury spent, Harry finally noticed the other man in the room, "Hi" he said weakly.

"Harry, this is Master I" Andrew introduced.

"Call me Ishmael" he said extending his hand.

Harry looked oddly at the man as he shook his hand, "Master? You're one of the D walkers."

"I do have that distinction" he said.

Drawing his hand away Harry realized he was holding something, something familiar.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked, looking at he D jack like a poisonous scorpion.

"I believe the tournament organizer already delivered the other part of your prize."

They had, that morning, "But why? I thought this was just to draw out those thugs."

"And it worked" said Andrew, "they caught that Provolone fella as he tried to steal that."

"While I can think of a dozen better ways to have dealt with the situation" said Master I, "in the end a vile man is in prison. And I am saved the time of finding a new apprentice."

Harry was speechless, "I, I don't know what to say."

"Then you're already smarter than the last one" said Ishmael, "here."

Harry took the quarter sized token, "What is it?"

"A marker" said the D walker, "a permanent marker. I will show you how to use it. With this you will always be able to return to your home world no matter where you are."

"Before that" interrupted Andrew, "could we get off the floor?"

After Harry left to catch his train to school, Andrew and Ishmael remained, discussing the young man.

"I'm still surprised you were so quick to take him as your apprentice" said Andrew.

"He is very different than Simeon. If all that you have told me is true, well, we'll see."

"Master I?"

Ishmael just smiled, a secretive little smile, "You know how you mentioned that Dullahan, and the star rod."

Andrew nodded and was only a bit surprised when Ishmael took said rod from his coat, "There's more to this than the card would suggest. Good reason we made it one of the most common cards available."

Andrew inquired as to why, but Ishmael wouldn't tell. Crazy old man and his secrets.

…

It was a sight to see, the Hogwarts Express. After the week he'd had it was a miracle he was seeing it at all. But there it was. Here he was.

"Who left this trash sitting in the middle of the road? Oh, silly me, it's just you."

Harry smiled, "Hello Isolda."

"I see you survived that disaster last night."

"It's nice to know you care" he said.

"I do not" she shouted all flustered, "and don't you try to hug me again."

"You liked it."

Isolda sputtered and blushed, "Worthless ignorant cretin" she cursed, then turned up her nose and stomped away.

"Geez, what's her problem?"

Harry kept smiling, "Kimberly."

The girl in question grinned then proceeded to give him an embarrassingly thorough inspection.

"All parts accounted for" she concluded, "you continue to amaze."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Be interesting to see how you handle what's coming next."

Harry looked at her quizzically, "What's coming next?"

"Harry!"

The sudden weight on his back sent him crashing to the ground, "That" said Kimberly stifling a snicker as she walked away.

Harry didn't have to see who was on his back to know who it was, "Ya know, I knew the next time we ran into each other was going to be uncomfortable, but not like this."

He felt her sigh then shift off him, "About that."

Pushing his face off the ground he found Rhiannon sitting next to him looking very contrite.

"I'm… sssssssorrry!"

He couldn't help but snicker, "Was it really that hard to say?"

Rhiannon drooped, "Maybe. I've never said it and meant it before. Never really had friends people friends before."

People friends? Ignoring the obvious question, he decided to address the problem at hand instead. Rhiannon squeaked cutely when he hugged her, but it only took a second for her to hug back.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Well that depends" said Harry pulling away, "you gonna stop running into me?"

The wild girl refused to look at him directly, "No promises."

Harry stared at her till she couldn't stand it anymore and together they broke out laughing.

"Come on, Kimberly should have found us a compartment by now" said Rhiannon.

Harry smiled, how could he not. Sure, it had been a rough road getting here but that was behind him now. Laughing as he chased after Rhiannon he was full of optimism.

After what he'd just been through, school would be a welcome switch. No crazy criminals, ancient artifacts or dangerous monsters for him, just nice quiet education.

And somewhere, in a higher plane of existence, the gods of fate, destiny, and overused writing clichés did look down and laugh uproariously.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

…

And so, ends another November. Next project will involve revisiting an older story. It's the sequel to Harry Potter D&D. This one will not be a month long 30-chapter piece. There are currently 9 chapters outlined for this sequel. Hopefully that will be sufficient.

I can't say exactly when this will be done so anyone hoping to read it when it does come out should follow the original story, Harry Potter D&D. I'll post a new chapter at the end to let everyone know when I plan to start posting the next one.

A merry Christmas to all, and I'll see you in the new year.

PS. Also working on a Harry Potter, Monster Hunter cross over. Anyone interested in that, leave a comment.


End file.
